Solid Strength (Twilight)
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Angel wasn't your typical ordinary girl. At least recently. But when she witness the death of her mother and was sent into protective custody she had no clue what an adventure it would start. She moved in with her uncle in the raining town of Forks, Washington. She thought she was safe it wasn't like anything ever happened at Forks. How will Angel adjust to Forks?
1. Relocation

I swear I could scream. Detective Colton has my arm in his hand as he lead me through the airport. So many was looking at me but I kept my eyes down. I knew that things would be bad if they saw my eyes. I could almost hear the whispers that I was being escorted to jail.

But sorry to disappoint you I am in fact being escorted to my godparents for protections. What the hell kind of witness protection is this. I am being flown practically across the country to stay with godparents who I have not seen in 2 years.

"Come on Angel we are about to miss the flight."

"Colton come on stop pulling me."

He sighed and loosened his hold. "I'm sorry you know we want you to be safe and your not till you are on that plane and out of this state."

I sighed. "Okay okay I know your tense so come on lets blow this popsicle stand." With another deep breathe I followed after him as we near our gate. He stopped and talked to the undercover officer and they both ushered me onto the plane.

Passing passangers they lead me upstairs and i gawked. "Are you series? First class?"

Colton laughed. "Yep Chief pushed for first class because it is more private and easier to defend."

I turned to look at him. "Defend? Are you guys expecting Tanner to attack the plane. Come on this had better not be a snakes on a plane plot."

Colton scoffed. " Get your head out of movies Angel everything is fine. Now go choose your seat." He turned to talked to the undercover officer as I walked down the isle looking at the choices.

This was so cool. I loved that we each has our own tv and the chair could pull out to a bed. Good I was tired. Knowing how Colton always liked a wall to his back I choose the last cabin so there was a solid wall behind us.

Getting in I settled down and pulled my shoes off making myself comfortable looking up when I heard a chuckle.

"Comfy?"

"Yes." Colton sat down beside me and closed the doors.

It felt like an hour before we were finally airborne. This was so wierd I had never flown before but found I quite like it. I moved to the tv picking out a movie to watch as the flight attendent came up.

"What can I get you two?"

I smiled up at her." I'll have a double cheese burger with a chocolate shake please and don't skimp on the whipped cream." {Yeah I had a sweet tooth.}

Colton laughed. "I'll have the pork chop and salad with a water thanks."

"Of course."

Putting on my headphones I started the movie digging into my food when it came.. The one good thing about first class is that I could pick any movie I wanted and here I was watching the Jurassic Park saga... Chris Pratt is so cute.

It felt like days before we finally landed and I was able to get up. Pulling my shoes on I grabbed my bag and followed Colton off the plane. Going to baggage claim we grabbed our bags. Did I mention apparently Colton was staying for a while to make sure I stay safe in Forks...

What could happen? Forks was this small nothing of a town really.

After getting our bags we went to the entrance and saw Matt and Cassie waiting with a sign that read 'ANGEL WYATT'.

I made my way over smiling when Cassie laughed. "Oh my goodness Angel looked at you. You have gotten so pretty."

"Hi Cassie. Hi Matt how are you."

Matt smiled coming over and giving me a big hug. I always loved his hugs. "We are just glad you are okay and here finally." He pulled back and gently cupped my face looking at me. "You are okay right."

I could feel my eyes start to sting. I have been trying not to think about my mother and that I would never see her again. "I don't think I'll be okay for a while but I will not dwell in sadness mom would not want me to. When we lost dad she said the best way to respect their memory is to actually live and that is what I am planning."

"Good girl."

Matt and Colton grabbed our bag an lead us outside. Going to their SUV we loaded up as Matt got behind the wheel.

"We already have you enrolled in Forks High. I would try an give you a few days to rest but..."

I shook my head. "No the sooner the better for me."

"Perfect they it starts tomorrow for you."

I watched the trees pass by as we left Seattle and headed to Forks. But I had a sudden though. "Will the bus be picking me us."

Cassie smiled. "You a Junior. No sweetie Matt and I actually got you a car."

My eyes widened "What!"

Matt chuckled. "I think we may have went overboard a little bit but we couldn't help it."

I but my lip as I lowered my eyes. Of course they couldn't help it. I remember mom telling me how heartbroken Matt and Cass was when they learned they couldn't have children. Since then mom had been letting them spoil me a bit.

"We are here."

I looked out the window and gawked. They moved and this house was awesome.

Matt pulled around to the garage and got out. "Come on Angel. It's time for your surprise."

I laughed as I stood beside him. "It's not a surprise when I already know what it is."

"I dought that." With a laugh he opened the garage.

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Holy shit."

There before me was a beautiful black dodge charger, my favorite kind of car, and it had a blue strip over it.

"Oh my god I love it." I ran over and hugged Matt and Cassie before running to the car opening the door and looking inside. It was perfect.

Cassie laughed. "Alright you can admire it more later right now lets get you in and into your room then its dinner time."

Getting out of the car I follow Cassie as she lead my upstairs. "The left side is yours."

Opening the door I was stunned.

"Cassie this is to much. You and Matt are giving me to much."

She walked in and hugged me. "I know but for all intent and purposes you are a daughter to us and like I've told you before we are allowed to spoil you a bit."

"Okay."

"Now get unpacking I'll call when dinner is ready."

"You got it."

As she left I got to work taking my clothes and putting in the too big closet. I started to feel weird. Me and mom used to have to scrap for money till I was 8 then we had a very nice house. I wondered if Matt and Cassie had anything to do with it.

Going to the bedside table I plugged in my phone and sat on the bed. Smiling when I saw the library corner. They knew I loved reading book. I saw the selves were bare. I just needed to get the books now.

"Angel! Dinner!"

"Coming." Getting up I ran down stairs to met the others for dinner, which was a not so quiet event with Matt making me laugh at his bad jokes. Seriously he learned the dad jokes?

After dinner I helped Cassie do the dishes before hugging Matt and Cassie and even hugging Colton before heading to bed.

Well school was tomorrow. I hope it will go okay. Sitting down I realized I forgot to turn off the light.

Raising my hand I slowly lowered it making the switch to switch off. One good thing about Forks. Many places to practice my powers.


	2. First Day of School

I had set my alarm for a little earlier then needed because I knew I wanted to go a little exploring before school started. Getting up i quickly showered and pulled on my clothes.

Grabbing my backpack I stuffed my laptop inside and pulled on my cap and leather cuff. Snatching up my skateboard I ran downstairs and grabbed a pack of pop tarts. Grabbing my keys I ate quickly before running out and getting into my car. Smiling at the purring of the engine i back out of the drive an drove to the road. Stopping when a silver volvo passed by.

'sweet ride.'

As they passed I pulled out and heading to the school. Of course like I thought I was the only on in the parking lot. Perfect just what I wanted. Parking right in front I locked up the car putting my keys in my pack as I pulled out the skateboard.

Sitting it down I got on and started moving back toward the front of the school. As I rode over the sidewalks I looked around. Maybe Forks wasn't all that bad. It seemed like a nice little town to be in. I am sure Colton thought the town was so small Tanner would never think to find me here.

Turning around I headed back to the school seeing there were many students there.I rode by the silver volvo watching a handsome guy get out with a brunette. She was quite pretty. They made a cute couple together. I swore he smirked when I thought that. I wasn't paying attention as I neared my car so I didn't see the big silver jeep coming my way.

"Look out!"

I turned to see the jeep get closer and I dove off my skateboard landing in the grass. I heard a crunch as the tires drove over my board.

"Shit."

As the jeep parked I got up and pulled my hood off pulling my hat off as well.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a beautiful girl with a pixie cut standing there. "Yeah I'm fine." I walked over to the jeep stopping and picking up my board which was now in two pieces.

"Aw shit."

The driver side door opened and out stepped a hulk of a man. Oh my goodness my mouth was going to go dry.

"You okay?"

Oh my his voice was so deep...I shook myself out of my crazy mind. "No i'm not okay. You broke my board dude."

He sighed." Sorry about that. But you weren't looking were you were going."

I didn't notice everyone in the parking lot look our way. "Still dude you broke my board... Which I will remind you was custom made. One of a kind."

"Look I'm sorry I'll replace your silly board."

I became furious. "Silly board?" I stepped closer to him. "Silly Board?" No one knew but my mother had that board custom made for me a few days before she was murdered. My fury was crazy. I knew I was crazy when I pushed the hulk and send him a step back. "That silly board happen to be from my mother and you need to be more careful. Just because you bigger doesn't mean you can walk over someone."

Finally noticing the crowd I swallowed. Why oh why do i let my temper get me in trouble. I heard a chuckle an turned to see the pixie and the bronze cuties laughing.

Going to my car I threw the remains of my board in the trunk and went into the school. This was going to be a long day.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I didn't know why Alice wanted me to drive the jeep today. Usually we would ride with Edward or in Rosalie's car. But Alice being Alice got what she wanted. I could hear Drew talking behind me as I pulled into the school parking lot. Great another day in this place. I can't see how my sibling can handle this time after time . But I guess things get better when you find your mate. I have wondering if I would find mine.

When I ask Alice always smiles and says soon.

"Emmett where's your mind bro?"

I turned to look at Drew when I felt Alice grab my arm. "Emmett!"

I turned to see someone of a skateboard cutting in front of me. "Shit." I jerk the wheel to the left an watch the person dive of their board and to safety. The board not so much I can feel it as it goes under the tires.

Alice was out in a second going to the persons side asking if they were okay.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

Drew looked out the window to the person who got up. "Oh no."

"What? I looked in the mirror to see the person stand an pull off their hood and hat. I swallowed. It was a girl I nearly killed. As the others got out I waited trying to study her. She was beautiful with long dark hair and a oval face. As her eyes snapped to my jeep i saw the most beautiful light blue eyes ever. Getting out of the jeep I watched her pick up the broken skateboard.

"You okay?" I knew I didn't smell any blood. I was expecting her to be like all other people scared of up. But she wasn't..

"No i'm not okay. You broke my board dude."

She had such an interesting face. "Sorry about that..." I had to do something. "But you weren't looking where you were going.

"Still dude you broke my board... Which I will remind you was custom made. One of a kind!"

I was started to get a little mad now. Why couldn't she just drop it? "Look I'm sorry I'll replace your silly board."

Apparently that wasn't the wisest of words as she advanced on me. "Silly board?" Closer she came. "Silly board?"

I was surprised when she pushed me. Man she had some spunk. I was almost a foot taller then her and I knew I out weighted her easily. But what surprised me was she has enough strength and force to make me take a step back.

"That silly board happen to be from my mother and you need to be more careful. Just because your bigger doesn't mean you can walked over someone."

I watched as she finally noticed the staring at us before she huffed and walked off. I could hear Alice and Edward laughing. I hated when they knew the game before hand.

I watched the beautiful girl storm off throwing the remnant of her board into a killer car. Something seemed off.

I rounded on Alice." Why didn't you tell me that would happen?"

"I didn't see it till it was to late."

Drew put his arm around Rosalie. "Why was she so upset over a little skateboard anyway?"

Edward stepped forward his arm around Bella. "Because it was from her mother... A mother she no longer has."

Oh man now I really felt like a jerk. Maybe I could fix it for her. That's it I'll get her board fixed.

Alice laughed which made me tense. "What?" Edward began laughing which made me worry.'Of course.' I turned to Alice. "You saw something. Will I be able to fix it."

"Yes."She skipped off Jasper in tow. That was wierd. As we headed inside I could hear the snippits of the gossip about the new girl. But now I could think one thought caught my mind. New girl had no scent.


	3. Biology

**Angel P.O.V**

Leaving the parking lot I hurried to the office to get my schedule. Going up to the elderly woman I smiled.

"Hi I'm Angel Wyatt."

"Oh yes dear Deputy Wyatt's niece." She reached down and pulled out some papers. "Okay dear this is your schedule an a map of the school. This is a paper I need all your teachers to sign."

"Okay."

"Now class is about to start so off you go and have a wonderful day dear."

"Thank you." Taking the papers I left the office an began wondering the halls. looking at my schedule I sighed. "Okay." i muttered to myself, "First, Biology then English and Spanish." I had to laugh at the dad pun that ran through my head. " Then I get lunch before art and oh no I hate gym and lastly history."

"Always talk to yourself?"

I gasped dropping into a crouch and swinging my leg back knocking the new comer down. Getting up I looked down an gasped.

"I'm so sorry." There on the ground laid a dark skin boy with short hair.

"You scared me. "Reaching down i helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry."

"No... No it's okay." He smiled and held out his hand. "Tyler."

I shook his head. "Angel."

His smile widened "Well Angel it's nice to meet you. Are in need of assistance?"

"I'm trying to find Biology I"

"Oh I'm heading there myself.I'll escort you."

"Thanks."

"Can't have a beauty like you unescorted."

"Beauty?"

"Girl you are literally drop dead gorgeous, an with the most beautiful eyes."

I swallowed and looked down. "Don't want to be late." I started to follow him as he lead the way to class.

When we arrived Tyler went to his seat as I turned to the teacher.

"Ah Miss Wyatt. Welcome to Biology I. I'm ." He took my sign sheet and quickly signed it. "There is only one seat left." He looked up. " raise your head please."

I looked to see a hand in the back raise." Now Miss Wyatt go take your seat and we will get started."

I made my way back ignoring the up I noticed the cutie bronze, and brunette couple at the table in front of my destination. Getting to my table I stopped 'No way!' I was sitting with the jerk who almost killed me.

Ignorning my temper an ignoring him I sat down and faced front.

"Today we will be watching a movie on the dinosaurs before our trip coming up." He turned on the movie and kill the lights. I could feel jerks eyes on 'why is he staring?'

"I'm sorry about this morning. An I'm sorry for upsetting you. An if you allow me I can have your board fixed."

I looked at him at a loss for words 'what should I do?'

 **Emmett's P.O.V**

I just sat at my table in Biology when Edward began laughing as he and Bella sat in front of me.

"What's so funny?"

Edward shook his head. I hated this. It was like he knew something good was going to happen and he wouldn't tell me.

"Miss Wyatt welcome to Biology I."

Wyatt? I looked up. There she was. So I was stuck with her. No wonder Edward laughed.

"Mr. Cullen raise your hand please." Are you serious she was sitting with me? Raising my hand I waited. Would she be furious? As she neared I lowered my hand. She looked annoyed more then anything when she saw me. Ignoring me she sat down and faced the front.

"Today we will be watching a movie on the dinosaurs before out trip coming up." Great I have to be beside her in the dark. Looking at her I took a deep breathe. 'hum still no scent.' An strange enough breathing in the smell of just her watermelon shampoo was making the burning in my throat lessen. I looked to my brother.

'Edward can you smell any scent on her'. I saw him shake his head 'no'.But you can still read her minds?' He nodded'yes'. I looked back at her an saw she was getting annoyed. Better say something.

"I'm sorry about this morning. An I'm sorry for upsetting if you let me I can have you board fixed."

She just looked at me a moment. I was almost worried I angered her again. 'For a little spitfire she was tough. An I don't need to make trouble for the family.' I could hear Edward chuckling.

"Okay." Her voice was so soft. I watched as she blushed. "An I'm sorry I got so angry at you, an pushing you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

I had to laugh. "Naw not even a scratch." She seemed pretty cool as well as beautiful. 'I wonder is her skin is as soft as it looks.'

I could hear Edward laughing 'stay out of my head.' I looked back and held out my hand. "I'm Emmett."

She looked hesitant at first before placing her hand in mine. My hand could have swallowed hers easily. "Angel... Angel Wyatt."

"Nice to meet you." I let do of her hand and gestered . "That idiot is my brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella."

She smiled. "They are cute together."

"Yeah almost sickening." I felt a stir in my chest as she laughed. Her smiled was beautiful an her hypnotizing eyes sparkled. 'Man she is gonna be a distraction.' I remembered Edward could hear me. 'Say nothing Edward.'

"What classes do you have?"

She pulled out her schedule and handed it to me. With a glance I started laughing.

Shen looked confused. "What is it?"

I sat the paper down and pointed. "I have many of the same classes."

Her eyes widened as she smirked. "Really?"

"Yep. You have English with me, Jasper and Alice. Me Drew, and Alice are in Spanish as well. But here you have Alice, Edward and Jasper in Art."

She raised a brow."Your not in art."

I laughed. "Nope couldn't draw a straight line to save my life..Bella, Drew, Rose, and I are in gym with you." I could help but laugh. "And you have History with nearly all of us".

My smile widened at her laugh. "Are you stalking me?" This had us both laughing causing a few others to look back at us. I noticed Tyler look at Angel with a glazed look in his eyes. What was that about?

I looked back in time to see her pull out a sketchbook. "Do you mind if I draw you?"

"Go ahead."

She laughed as picked up her pencil. "Alright smile." I laughed narrowing my eyes and smirking. "Oh! The evil smirk is totally you." I watched as she turned in her chair facing me an began to draw. I surprised me she could see what she was doing. I mean it wasn't totally dark but it was dark enough that normal people couldn't see good. As I observed her I watched her bit her lip and she worked. It looked unbearably cute when she did that.

"Don't move. "As a vampire I can hold complety still. Surprising it didn't take her ten minutes and she was done.

"Can I see?"."

She put her book away. "Nope not finished."

When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and looked at Angel. "May I escort you m'lady."

She raised a brow. "How about I escort you."

I had to laugh at that. "But ma'am I must protect you from the dragons."

"Oh please the dragons are no match for the ice queen. No peasant lead the way to the next venue."

My booming laugh made everyone turn to look at me. "As you wish." With that I lead her to our next class. 'Today will be a very interesting day.'


	4. Lunch Time

**Angel P.O.V**

The day was going good so far. I met the sweetest girl in English named Angela. She invited me to sit with her at lunch. So here I was after Spanish I was following Angel to the Cafeteria Grabbing a apple and a soda I followed her to a table sitting down.

"Guys this is Angel. Angel this is Eric, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Ben."

"Hi."

Jessica smiled. "Wow the girl who stood up to a Cullen."

That was unexpected." Hu?"

Lauren laughed "Emmet Cullen! You stood toe to toe before running away."

"The Cullen and Hale's seem very nice. An this wasn't the kind of conversation I thought I would be having."

 _(Just imagine Drew beside Rose and Emmet beside Edward looking at Angel.)_

I could feel eyes on me. I turned to see Emmett at the far table with Bella an his siblings. He smirked when he notice me looking back. Wanting to be funny I shot him a quick wink causing him to laugh before turning to his sister Rose. I turned back smiling.

"You haven't got a chance."

I looked at Lauren "Why is that?"

"They like no one but Bella. An I doubt they'd like you, with your freaky eyes!"

I could feel my rage build. _'I wanted to slap her.'_ I tried to control my anger but I could feel it boiling.

Suddenly I could feel a calming sensation take me over helping me. ' _Whatever the hell that was thank you.'_

I smirked. "Well they'd like me better then you because I at least am interesting an unique with an actual personality while. While you are nothing more then a wanna-be Malibu Barbie with the personality of a squirrel." She huffed and looked away.

Mike stepped over an patted my shoulder. "Don't worry you don't need a Cullen."

"Why is that?"

He moved back to his chair. "Because the Cullen's are freaks."

I felt my temper shot up. _'How dare the little shit!'_ Moving one hand under the table I waited for Mike to start to sit before thrusting my fingers out causing his chair to slid out making him miss the chair an fall on his ass. Everyone at the table began laughing. Mike got up an sit in his seat upset.

I couldn't help it. "You know what they say Mike Karma is a bitch that bits twice as hard."

He glared. "You did it."

Angela the angel on my shoulder came to my defense. "Mike she is across the table."

"Your right. Sorry."

"No problem." I pulled out my small pocket knife an began to carve into the apple. When Eric went to look but I finished an stood up grabbing my bag.

"See ya guys."

When I turned I saw the Cullen's watching me. _'Please say they didn't notice me using my powers.'_ Walking by I smiled at Emmett throwing my apple at him, laughing when he caught it. Not paying anyone else attention I left the Cafeteria.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I enjoyed sitting with Angel in English but I hate that I didn't sit with her in Spanish. But she saw with Angela. She was a very sweet girl. When the bell rang we went to the Cafeteria sitting down.

Edward sat beside me scowling and slightly growling.

"What is it?"

He looked toward Tyler. " He thoughts are disturbing."

When he didn't explain more I clinched my fists. "Angel?" At his nod I took a deep breathe to control my anger. I could feel Jasper place a hand on my shoulder helping me calm down. I wouldn't do no good to go break the human for thinking about my Angel... _'My Angel?'_

"Emmett Cullen. You stood toe to toe before running away." My name made me look over as Laruen glared at Angel.

I could hear Jasper whisper "Jealously. She is envious of her."

We looked over at the table again. "The Cullen and Hale's seem nice. An this wasn't the kind of conversation I thought I would be having."

I watched as Angel turned to look at me. Knowing I was asking for trouble I gave her the smirk I did when she drew me. As she winked I couldn't help my laugh. She was so different from others. Even Bella was shy around us even now. I could see Edward looking at me reading my mind. _Annoying brother.'_ But what was about her that drew me in?

"Really Emmet?"

I turned to Rosalie. "What?"

"One human isn't enough? Besides with your powers you'd likely kill her."

Drew sighed "Rose that wasn't very nice."

"Jasper!" Edwards voice interrupted my thoughts. I could feel Jasper projecting calm. I looked at Angel seeing she was furious. I could barely make out her insult as I felt something stir in my chest. It was as if I could feel what she felt. What the hell was happening?

I could hear Alice whisper. "Mate."

Did I really find my mate?

"Because the Cullen's are freaks." I glared at Mike before looking at Angel. _'What would she say or think?'_ I wondered. But what surprised me was her face was so composed as she reached one hand under the table. _'What was she doing?'_ I could see all my siblings watching her as well like they were expecting something. I watched as Mike went to sit an she trusted her fingers out at the same time Mike's seat shot out from under him. _Did she do that?_ I saw Edward nod

"You know what they say Mike Karma is a bitch that bits twice as hard." I had to laugh at that, before turning to Edward,

"How can she do that?"

"No clue. We need to speak with Carlisle."

Alice laughed "Heads up Emmett."

"What?"

I saw Angel walking toward us with a smile. She threw a apple at me, reacting fast I caught it in one hand an watched as she left. _Why did she give me apple?'_

"Before you throw that away look at it."

What silliness did Alice see this time. I looked down at the apple an froze. There carved perfectly was a phone number.

Ignoring my siblings I quickly added the number to my phone as the bell rung. Getting up we went to throw our trays away but I stopped. Something made me want to made the number disappear so no one else could get it. Without a second thought I took a huge bite of the apple making sure I bit through the majority of the numbers. Throwing the rest of the apple away I quickly chewed an swallowed for once missing when I was human and could enjoy an apple. Now they taste like nothing. Like it was dirt or cardboard.

As I neared my sibling Jasper laughed "Enjoy the apple?"

"Not you to man, I catch enough flack from the others." It was just me an Jasper right now. "Believe me if it was anyone else I wouldn't care or think twice. But..."

"But she's your mate."

"How can I know?"

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me. "I can tell! You felt the same time I did when I met Alice. First you start feeling some of their emotions an then it grows."

"Dude I nearly killed her this morning. Maybe Rose is right. My power is strength what's to say I don't hurt her."

Jasper laughed "We all thought that when we found our mates. If you don't believe me ask Carlisle he can explain more for you."

I nodded and we split heading to our separate rooms.


	5. Goodnight

**Angel P.O.V**

The last bell had just rung and I grabbed my bag smiling to my friends before heading for the office thinking about my first day. Art class was funn we had to team up and Alice insisted to me my partner. We had fun making a collab portrait. But Gym was by far my favorite. Being my first day I was allowed to sit on the bleachers but I wasn't alone. Somehow Rosalie and Drew talked thier way out of gym and sat with me. I remembered asking if I could draw them. Wierd enough that made Rosalie smile and agreed if only I made them a copy. So I spent most of gym trying to concentrate on them. Quickly working on thier portrait promising I'd give it to them when it was finished.

Looking back at the gym I remembered my throat going dry at the sight of Emmet playing basketball. He had on Gym shorts and a tank, which showed off his muscles perfectly. I remembered having to work hard not to stair.

But History was fun because there was a substatute we were able to sit an talk. I found myself in the mist of the whole Cullen and Hale group pretty much talking. The first day ended up being not to bad.

As I entered the office I handed the elderly lady the form.

"Did you enjoy your first day sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"good well you have a nice night and drive safe."

"Bye." I went to open the door when it was pulled open causing me to falter forward only getting stopped by a rock hard chest. With a gulp I looked up into golden eyes.

"Hey."

Emmet smiled "Whats the hurry."

"Oh nothing just heading home."

"Come on I'll walk you to your car."

"You don't have to."

"But I have to get your board remember. I have someone who can repair it."

"Awesome." He lead the way out of the school and he made our way to the parking lot.

"So you enjoying Fork's High?"

I smirked, "Yeah but there is some bad people."

"Really? Who's on your shit list.?"

I looked at him as serious as I could. "Your on my shit list!"

He stopped and gapped at me. "I..." I couldn't help it I busted out laughing causing many to look at me.

"I'm sorry Emmet I had to."

He gorlwed playfully. "Oh you think your funny hu?"

I knew I was in trouble without a second thought I squealed and started to run off. I dind't get far within a minute Emmett had caught me and threw mer over his shoulder.

"Emmett!" I could hear people laughing as I kicked my feet. How could he carry me so easily I wasn't exactly skinny or small. An his shoulder felt like solid stone.

"Put me down Emmett are you crazy?" I could hear him laughing as we got closer to the parking lot. I gave up knowing he wouldn't put me down. With a sigh I set my chin in my hand and waited.

I could hear his booming voice. "Hey guys."

I saw his sibling looking at us in shock. I knew the one who could help me. "Alice" I whinned "Emmett's mad I joked with him and now he won't put me down. Can you have him put me down please."

"Emmett put the poor girl down."

I could hear his sigh as he sat me down his hand over his head. "You wound me."

I stuck my tougue out at him as I opened my car putting my backpack inside." I'd love to stay and joke with you guys but I still have so much unpacking to do and so much setting up to do." Reaching in I grabbed my board and handed it to him. "An thank you for getting it fixed for me."

"No problem at all."

I waved at the others before smiling to Emmett as I got into my car and drove off heading home.

Getting there I see an unfamiliar car parked out front. I was nervous a moment before taking a deep breath and walking in. I could head Uncle Matt talking to someone. Yeah I am taking to calling him Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie now.

"Angel come on in here!"

I walked in and smiled at the man. "Hi."

"Hello."

Matt smiled "Angel this is my boss Chied Swan."

"Oh your Bella's dad. I met her today."

"So first day?"

"Yep but it went good." I looked to Uncle Matt. "Uncle Matt I need the SUV tomorrow to go do some shopping for my room."

"Alright just be sure to drop your car off at the hospital so Cassie can get home."

"You got it." Grabbing a muffin off the counter I ran upstairs to my room and got to work unpacking most of my things. Taking out a notepad I began to make a list for the things I needed. Well I loved that Uncle mat but a 55" tv in here all I needed now was a stand of bookcase for my movies and games. Not to mention find someone who could hook it up. Maybe Uncle Matt or Colton could I had no experience with the stuff.

"Angel?"

I turned and smiled "Hi Colton how are you?"

"I just come to tell you bye. The captain said I am needed back for a bit."

"But..."

"They have a lead on Tanner and the faster I can catch the bastard the faster I know you are safe... Just don't worry he said I could return in a week."

Getting up I ran and hugged him. I had grown close to Colton thinking of him as another Uncle. He found me after my mothers murder and he protected me. He had his arm broken by Tanner for protecting me.

"Just come back I don't want to be down an uncle."

He laughed "Don't worry. Heck once this Tanner stuff is done I may move here and work. This town seems very nice."

"Have a safe trip."

"You got it Angel wings." He kissed my forehead and left. With a sigh I got back to work moving all my clothes into the closet. _Hum need to do a little more clothes shopping.'_ Hearing Cassie hollar I ran downstair for dinner. Which was homemade pizza yum.

After dinner I went back upstairs getting cleaned up and dressed for bed. Tomorrow would be Saturday and I had the whole do to get confortable here. AN I was excited about it. Getting in bed I shut off the lights and plugged in my phone. As I turned over my phones charmed telling me I had a text.

Grabbing the phone confused. Who could be texting me no one had my number... Oh no I just remembered I gave my number to one person... Opening the text I read it and smiled it was just 4 words but so sweet.

 **' _Sweet Dreams Little Angel_**

 ** _ _~Emmett'__**

With a smile on my face I saved his number into my contacts before replying.

 ** _'Sweet Dreams Em_ _ _~Angel'__**

With that I sat my phone down an turned on my side. With a smile on my face I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Port Angeles

**Angel P.O.V**

Waking up the next morning I was excited for the day. It was the day I got fully settled in. Which I couldn't wait to do because as soon as I get the game system set up I could finally play my new video games. Getting up I quickly showered and dressed.

Grabbing my keys I headed out to my car remembering I had to stop at the hospital to trade vehicles with Aunt Cassie. Making a quick navigation I found the hospital. Locking the car I walked in a smiled at the lady at the desk.

"I'm looking for Cassie Wyatt.I'm her niece."

"She is in her office. Down the hall an to the left."

"Thank you."

I followed the hall before turning to the left like she told me. There was a tag with Aunt Cassie's name one it. Stopping I knocked waiting hoping she was inside.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in stopping when I saw she wasn't alone. "Oh sorry am I interupting?

Aunt Cassie smiled "No dear in fact I've been waiting to introduce you to my boss. This is Carlisle Cullen."

I knew I was staring. "Cullen as in Emmett and Alice's dad?"

He smiled and held out his hand for me to shake. "Yes. You must be Angel not only have I heard a lot about you from Cassie here but my kids have been talking about you as well."

I had to smile. " I hope it nothing bad."

His laugh was amazing to hear. "Well Alice loves your personality and Emmett has called you a little spitfire."

I laughed. "Well they were very nice to hang out with."

Cassie laughed before getting up and handing me her keys. "Here you go an be careful while shopping okay."

I handed her my keys. "Alright an be careful with my baby." Causing Cassie and Carlisle to laugh. "I'll see you later."

Cassie frowned "Remember me and Matt have a meeting tonight we won't be home till late tonight early tomorrow morning."

I frowned "Aw man I wanted the company not to mention for Uncle Matt to be able to hook up the electronics."

Cassie laughed "You an your video games."

"Of course videos games are awesome."

Carlisle smiled "My boys love their video games as well. If you need help settling things up give them a call. Though I have a feeling once you do they will challenge you to some gaming."

Cassie smiled "Wonderful idea then we won't feel bad about you being alone."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna head off and you guys have a good day at work."

Carlisle smiled patting her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you."

Cassie came over and kissed my forehead."Have fun."

"You got it." Waving I left the room and ran out to the SUV. Getting in I turned on the navigation and my favorite radio station and made my way to Port Angeles.

In Port Angeles I stopped at a furniture store first. Thank goodness they had the small superstore kind of helves. Buying two tall ones and a small one I quickly loaded them before driving to the bookstore. Going inside I looked around for a bit before only getting a handful of books. I'd have to order the rest.

Leaving I loaded into the SUV an drove to nearest restaurant. Getting out I locked up and took a deep breathe. Though both Forks and Port Angeles are small they seem like wonderful little towns to live in. I knew there was also a reservation. I remember reading how everyone would go to La Push beach to surf. The next nice day I had no school I would go down there to explore myself. Hopefully tomorrow would be nice.

"Angel!"

I turned to see Angela coming forward followed by a older man and woman.

"Hi Angela."

She came up and gave me a hug. "Angel this is my mom and dad. Mom, Dad this is Angel Wyatt."

"Hi Momma and Pappa Weber." This caused them to laugh.

"I like your spirit young lady."

"Thanks I put it on the charger last night." They all laughed.

Angela smiled "Where you heading?"

"Inside to get something to grab some take out and head home. I'm finishing getting moved in."

sighed "I remember how that was. We never moved a long distance but it was a crazy when we moved homes."

"Yeah I gotten almost everything I needed."

We made out way inside and I smiled to the Webers as they went to a table and I ordered my take out. I am ready to get home and get everything set up.

When I got my food I payed and went back to the SUV. Sitting the food in the passenger seat I moved around an opened the drivers side door.

"Well hello there beautiful!"

I turned to see 3 boys standing there with beers in their hands. "A little early for drinking isn't it."

The nearest guy leaned against my car an smiled. "We haven't really been drinking yet. But we could use some company."

"Well look elsewhere because I am not interested." When I went to get in my car he grabbed my wrist twisting it slightly. I remembered some of the things Colton had taught me. Turning back I kneed him in the groin and when he let go I hit him in the throat making him fall out. When the others stepped forward I reacted without thought and threw my hand out sending them flying back a few feet.

Not caring I quickly got into the SUV an drove off. I have never done something like that before. Moving a chair and small items is one thing. But to throw two full grown men back that was now. Taking a deep breathe I pushed the thought back. I'll have to ask Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie about it. Now that I thought about it, it was weird that they were so easy with the thought of me having powers. So was Colton.

I needed a distraction and I needed to get my room ready. Man my mind was a mess. Pulling over at the store in Forks I ran in an grabbed some sodas and Popcorn my favorite gaming food. Getting back in the car I pulled out my phone. Well there was one thing to make the day better. I pressed the call button and waited.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I just got back from hunting when I saw a smiling Alice at the door. "What Alice?"

"Go change."

"Why?"

She pushed me toward the stairs. "Go change into something nice now and get back down here."

Confused I did what she asked, knowing we never told her no not really. Grabbing a new shirt and pants I changed and went back downstairs. Before I could sit down my phone rang. Who was that? Pulling my phone out I smiled, it was Angel. I quickly answered it.

"Hello."

 _"Hi how are you?"_

"I'm good Angel how about you?"

 _"I actually just got back from shopping and I need your help."_

"What's the matter?"

 _"I am terrible at electronic and need some help setting up my gaming system. Your dad mentioned you were good at it."_

"Yeah i'll be over in a bit to help you." I could feel Alice touch my arm whispering she and Jasper wanted to go. "You mind if I bring Alice and Jasper?"

 _"No bring them with you."_

"Awesome I'll be there in a bit." She gave me her address before hanging up. I looked over at Alice who was smiling. "You knew she would call."

"I saw her talking to Carlisle an he told her about your games."

"Well come on lets get going."

Jasper grabbed his jacket having just gotten back from hunting as loaded into my jeep before I pulled out and I made my way over to her house.


	7. Company

**Angel P.O.V**

I pulled into the garage and quickly went inside finishing the burger that I was eating. Feeling the need to relax and be comfortable I ran upstairs to my closet and quickly changed. Pulling on my favorite pair of baggy pajama bottoms and my Jurassic World top.

As I put my dirty clothes up I realized that the top showed over over an inch of skin on my waist. Maybe this wasn't smart. Would it be to weird when they come over. I heard a knocking jolting me from my thoughts. With a smile I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey guys."

Emmett smiled picking me up and giving me a bear hug. "Hiya Angel."

"Hey Alice, Jasper."

"How was shopping?"

"Good I got the shelves I needed an I'm ready for some gaming."

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Then come on lets get this done."

Once Emmett finally put me down Alice bounced up wrapping her arms around me laughing. "It's good to see you again Angel."

"You to Alice." When she back off I smiled at Jasper. "Don't I get a hug from you?"

Jasper laughed before slowly stepping forward and gently wrapping his arms around me.

I couldn't suppress a sigh. "Jesus Jasper I am not a china doll. I'd like a proper hug."

With that said I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a quick hard squeeze ignoring the pain that flared up in my wrist.

Pulling back I went to move when a cold hand touched my arm. "What happened here?"

I turned to see Jasper looking at the bruise darkening my wrist. "Oh it's nothing."

Emmett stepped forward and encased my wrist in his big hands. I closed my eyes sighing before looking up at him. "Thank you poor circulation. Your cold hands feel soothing."

He gently rubbed a thumb over the bruise. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Angel please we know you are lieing."

I looked down at my feet before I felt a hand go under my chin lifting it. Alice was now at my side a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Emmett's golden eyes as he whispered "Please."

Biting my lip I sighed "There was a small confrontation when I went shopping."

Jasper stepped forward his whole body now ridged. " What confrontation?"

"As I went to leave a couple of guys come up to me wanting me to come be their company. When I said no and tried to leave one of them grabbed my wrist twisting it before making me turn to them."

I could see Emmett get very angry it was as if his eyes darkened. He looked like he was having a hand time controlling his anger. Reaching up I laid my hand again his cheek. "Emmett. Please calm down. I know your angry about it but I am fine. Not to mention those idiots won't be messing with anyone anytime soon."

He smirked "An why is that?"

"I am not entirely an Angel. Colton made sure I knew how to protect myself. The guy who grabbed me is probably sporting a broken nose and the others broken bones."

"You shouldn't have to handle that by yourself."

I shook my head. "Never mind that. Come on you guys promised you'd help me so come on." I led them out to the SUV opening the back. "The book selves need to go to my room."

Emmett and Jasper stepped up and grabbed the boxes leaving only some bags for me and Alice to carry. Moving ahead I lead them up to my room and sat the bags down. "Let me go get a screwdriver and wood glue to put the selves together."

Before I could move Alice grabbed my hand. "No let the boy do that I have something more important for you to do."

"An what is that?"

"Your closet I need to see it."

"Why?"

She smiled "Because I need to see the canvas I am working with." Seeing the door to the closet she pulled me with her. Pulling me inside I turned on the light as she looked around.

"Really Angel."

"What?"

"You don't have one dress."

"Good."

"You need a dress."

I had to laugh "Aunt Cassie will tell you never give me a dress. The last dress someone tried to give me I tore the dress to pieces as soon as it was placed in my hands. I hate dresses. If I am made to wear one I will tear it up in a second."

"All you have are pants and shorts?"

I blushed. "I am not a girly girl I am a straight tomboy. But I do have two skirts. I never wear them but I have them just in case. An I am more comfortable in t shirts and sweaters but I do own blouses."

Alice stood in the middle tapping her finger against her chin. "Can I ever talk you into wearing a dress?"

"No."

"Can I ever talk you into dressing up?"

"Maybe if I have a reason to." I stepped forward. "Alice I know you are a fashion girl and I promise if there is ever anything I need to dress up for I will let you pick out my clothes as long as it isn't a dress."

Alice clapped her hand bouncing "Thank you thank you."

"Girl's it's ready."

I walked back out to see the shelves put together. "Awesome I need the tall ones on the side and the long one under the TV's."

The boys moved the cases as I pulled out the game box. "Here is the system. "

Emmett smiled "This is my specialty." He got to work hooking up the system to the big TV and the two smaller ones Angel sat up specifically for gaming..

Within 10 minutes Emmett and Jasper had everything hooked up. Jasper smiled as he sat on the couch with Alice on his lap. "What kind of games do you like?"

"I just got 4 new games I've been waiting to place. Uncharted 4 and Lost Legacy Horizon Zero Dawn and 7 Days to Die."

Emmett sat on the couch pulling Angel down beside him. "What is 7 days to die?"

Angel laughed " It is a Post apocalyptic zombie survival game. You and others are survivors you explore and find somewhere to call your base and you survive. You can kill zombies and every 7 days there is a blood moon which causes a horde of zombies to attack an you need to survive."

Jasper smiled "Sounds like fun."

"You guys want to play a bit?"

Emmet laughed "Hell yeah."

Getting up I got the system ready grabbing the wireless controllers and passing them to Jasper and Emmett before sitting beside Emmett. We began to play as Alice moved around the room messing with my clothes then coming to mess with my hair. Returning to Jasper's side she sat and watched the game enjoying it.

Emmett on the other hand had stretched out his legs out on the ottoman as he slouched in the seat. Angel getting comfortable moved to lean her back against his side her legs stretched out as they continued to play.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

They played for a good three hours before Alice's laugh made them stop. Jasper looked up "What is it Alice?"

She nodded to me and I looked down. Angel was leaned back her head against my shoulder as her hands rested in her lap. An she was sound asleep.

"Why didn't you tell me she fell asleep."

Alice smiled "Because she could use the rest. Come on lets get her to bed and head back." Getting up Jasper turned off the games and the TV's before plugging in her controllers.

Easing back Angel's head slid down into my lap causing Alice and Jasper to laugh. Getting up I gently picked Angel up cradling her to my chest as I walked over to her bed. Alice turned down her blankets, as I moved to lay her down Angel's arms went about my neck and her face went into my neck as she breathed deep. _What the hell?'_

Jasper and Alice were quietly laughing as I laid her down gently pulling her arms from my neck and setting her arms down around her. Grabbing the blanket I pulled it up and tucked her in.

"Night Angel."

As we left the room I turned out the light an headed downstairs.

Alice laughed "Ready to meet the family?"

"Oh crap."

The door opened and two people walked in stopping when they saw them. Matt stepped forward his hand resting on his weapon.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house."

Alice smiled "Hi Deputy Matt and Mrs. Cassie I am Alice Cullen."

Cassie smiled and placed a hand on Matt's arm. "Yes I forgot Carlilse said you three would come over to help Angel set up her video games.

Matt relaxed and smiled "Where is Angel?"

I couldn't help but to chuckle. "We played one of her new games for a few hours and we saw she fell asleep so Alice helped me get her to bed before leaving."

Matt raised a brow "Really."

Jasper nodded "If you like we can stay here while you double check."

"You do that."

As we waited Matt walked upstairs to look in on Angel before coming back down. "I guess today wore her out." He looked at the Cullen's liking the family more. "Thank you for that and thank you for keeping her company today."

"No problem Angel is fun to hang out with."

Alice smiled "Well Carlisle is expecting us home so we are heading out."

Cassie smiled "Thank you again and have a nice night."

"Bye." I opened the door and let my siblings go out first before closing the door and getting in the jeep an heading home.


	8. La Push

**Angel P.O.V**

The next morning I awoke with a smile. Yesterday was so much fun. Hang on how did I get into bed?Getting up I looked out the window and smiled again seeing it was sunny and actually warm. Perfect day for La Push.

Going into the closet I grabbed my Brown beaded halter top one piece bathing suit thinking I may go to the beach. Pulling on my capri's I grabbed my flannel top and shoes.

After getting dressed I grabbed my one shoulder pack putting my wallet inside along with my phone before grabbing my zombie folding knife and stuffing it into my pocket. Heading downstairs I smiled as Aunt Cassie put a plate down.

"Morning."

"Morning. So what's your plans today."

I sat down "It is pretty today so I am heading down to La Push an then maybe looking for a job around here."

"Good idea."

I quickly ate before looking at Aunt Cassie. "Aunt Cassie how did I get into bed last night? The last thing I remember was playing a video game with Emmett Jasper and Alice."

Cassie smiled "When we got here they were just leaving. You had apparently fell asleep so they tucked you into bed and left."

I blushed thinking that Emmett put me to bed. Finishing my breakfast I kissed Cassie's cheek before heading out to my car. Getting in I headed out toward the reservation.

As I neared I saw a little shop on the side outside was a few animals. What was this place? Pulling in I got out and looked around the up to the sign that read _'La Push Farm & Feed.' _ A feed store? It reminded me of a summer job I had once.

Going in I smiled at the man behind the counter. He was an older man with slightly graying hair.

"How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you were hiring someone part time?"

He crossed his arms "I could use some help during the week in the afternoon."

I held out my hand "I am Angel Wyatt I just moved to Forks and I have worked in a feed store before."

He laughed at my enthusiasm "Well Miss Wyatt I am Harry Clearwater."

"Hang on. The Harry Clearwater who is famous for his fish fry?"

"How did you know?"

"My uncle is Matt Wyatt the deputy."

Harry's eyes widened "Yeah I remember him saying his niece was coming to live with him."

I leaned against the counter "Yep... So about the job do you need reference."

Harry belly laughed "I'll tell you what how about a trial run."

"Alright."

"Good you can work the counter and look after the store."

"You know I can move things too. I did the stocking of the feed before."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Tell you what come in Tuesday afternoon and we'll see how you work out that day."

I saluted him "You got it boss." With a smiled I walked out an back to my car. How can it be so easy for someone to give me a job or even a chance at a job like that. Forks and La Push was indeed a lot different from any other town.

Getting into the car I moved back to the road and drove down to one of the many beaches. Parking I grabbed my pack and locking the car I started to walked down to the beach. Funny how no one was at this beach. As I was about to step toward the beach I heard some laughing. Looking through the trees I saw three guys at the top of the cliff two were pulling the other on to the edge. No they are not?

Without a second though I took off running up the path to the cliff's edge. Getting closer I could hear one of the guys laughing

"Throw him over!"

"No man don't throw me over."

I pushed my legs faster as I got closer. I could see them through the trees. Right as I burst through the brush they tossed the boy over the side laughing.

"Hey!"

They turned to look at me as I chunked the pack off my shoulder. Without a thought I knew I was gonna jump to make sure they were okay. Before I could get there one guy grabbed me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I fought against his hold. "Who are you to throw someone off a cliff. Let me go."

"Calm down." Without a second thought I picked up my legs kicking one guy in the stomach before slamming my head back against the one holding me. When his grip loosened I turned and kneed him in the groin before running and diving off the cliff.

I watched as the water speed up to me as I straightened my legs and crossed my arms over my chest. When I slammed into the water I felt myself go down a good 15 feet before I began to rise back up. Kicking my feet I fought against the current using my hands to propel myself up. I could feel my lugs start to burn as I neared the surface.

Suddenly I felt a arm go around my waist an help me reach the surface quicker. As I breached the surface I sputtered before coughing. Damn I did not think my rescue through. I felt the arm pull me as the person attached began to swim to the shore.

As my feet touched bottom I trudged toward the beach before sitting on the sand catching my breathe.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I looked up and gulped at the men standing in front of me.

The one who had been thrown over was closer having been the one to help me to shore.

"What were you thinking? The current is strong today."

I glared at him "I thought I was helping you. From the idiots who through you off a cliff."

The guys looked at each other before laughing. "No reason cliff diving is something many people of the rez do. It is an adrenaline rush."

I sighed as I now knew how stupid I was. "Sorry I thought you were in trouble."

The biggest guy come forward and taking my elbow helped me to my feet holding onto me till my legs were steady. "It was an honest mistake."

"Jared what happen to your lip?"

I looked over at the one called Jared. There was a small split on his lip. Oh no I did that. "I'm sorry for attacking you guys."

The one who had been thrown started laughing. "You let a girl get a jump on you?"

"Hey..."

Before anything else was said it began to poor rain and the wind blew holding a chill. I wrapped my arms around my body. The big guy saw this.

"Come on my house is close lets go there and get you out of those wet cold clothes."

I was hesitant my hand slipping into my pocket wrapping around my knife.

Jared laughed "You know that sounded bad right."

Big guy glared "Come on." He went to grab my arm and I pulled out my knife unfolding it.

"Stay the hell away from me."

He held up his hands "Easy now. We mean you know harm. I misspoke my fiance Emily is your size. She may have some dry clothes for you."

The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. "Paul!"

The next thing I knew my knife was taken from me. "You can put an eye out with that."

The guys flanked me and lead me into the woods. Oh shit I am in trouble. God I could use Emmett and his brothers about now. Heck I could use Uncle Matt and Charlie. If they tried to touch me I'd kill them. I remembered the small knife I kept in my other pocket. Not as good as this one but still sharp.

Slipping my hand in my pocket I closed my fist around it as we came through to see a house. Oh no... My heart was speeding.

A woman stepped out onto the porch and gasped. "Sam what happened? Who is she?"

"She saw us cliff diving and thought when we threw Paul in we were gonna hurt him so she dived in after him."

"Well get her in out of this cold rain so she can get dry."

I felt myself relax there was something about this woman an I watched as the one called Sam walked up to her hugging her before kissing her face. Where I noticed there were scars but having a few myself I didn't stair.

Crossing my arms I let the guys pull me inside sighing as the warm room invited me walked up an touched her arm.

"Come on lets get you some dry clothes." She lead her into a bedroom and grabbed her some clothes from a drawer.

"Why would you help me? A stranger?"

"Because you have a nice heart. Not everyone would help someone they think was in trouble." She handed me the clothes. "No the Bathroom is across the hall go change and come to the kitchen I'll make you something hot to drink."

"Thank you." I walked to the bathroom and closed and locked the door.


	9. Sam and Emily's Place

Taking the warm pajama set Emily gave me I quickly pulled it on making sure my wet clothes didn't get water on everything. After gathering my clothes I sighed and left the room. Walking back into the kitchen I stood at the door blushing.

Emily saw me an smiled "Come on over sweetie and sit I'll dry your clothes." She took the clothes and lead me to a chair were she urged me to sit.

Big guy walked over and sat down a cup of what looked like hot chocolate and her knife. "Sorry we scared you."

I was hesitant in drinking the drink."Who are you?"

"I'm Sam Uley this is my fiance Emily and my friends Jared and Paul."

Jared and Paul smiled as I looked around them.

Emily put a plate of muffins on the table and when Jared went to grab one she smacked his hand. "Ladies first."

Biting my lip I reached over and took a muffin before sitting back. "Again I am sorry for causing trouble. "

Sam sat down pulling Emily onto his lap. "Its fine. Like Emily said there isn't a lot of people who would do that for others."

Paul smirked "So what is the name of the woman willing to dive off a cliff to save me?"

I couldn't help but chuckle "I'm Angel... Angel Wyatt."

Sam raised a brow "Wyatt as if Matt Wyatt's niece?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked to Paul and Jared a brow raised before looking back at me. "So how is old Matt. We haven't seem him or Cassie in over a month."

"He's been getting me settled in."

Emily smiled "Good maybe you'll be able to come over more so I can have more female company."

I find myself really liking Emily. "That sounds like fun."

"Oh here." Paul handed her her bag. "Here is your pack and we brought your car over."

"Thanks.." I looked at Paul "Though you scratch my car I'll scratch your eyes out."

Everyone laughed as Jared shoved Paul to the side.

We sat there talking for another hour before Emily came back with my dry clothes. Getting up I went to change before returning to the kitchen.

"Thank you guys for getting me dry again sorry about the craziness."

Sam shook his head "No problem were friends with Matt and Cassie so it was just nice finally meeting you."

Emily looped her arm through mine smiling. "Let us walk you out." She and Sam followed me out as I walked to the car.

"Thank you again."

Emily smiled "Don't be a stranger come an see us again soon."

"Okay." Getting into my car I pulled out and left.

 **Sam P.O.V**

I watched as Angel's car backed out an left. With a sigh I went back inside knowing questions were to come. As soon as I sat down Jared and Paul began,

"Is she a threat?"

"Does she have powers too?"

I sighed as Emily sat on my lap putting an arm around my neck.

"Well I for one like her. I mean her reaction today shows her character. She dove off a cliff to save Paul who she thought was in trouble."

Paul smiled "Then me having to save her because the current was strong."

Jarod smiled "She is cute for a pale face."

I sighed "Don't start Jarod."

Paul leaned forward. "Joking aside I think there should be a meeting with Wyatt about his niece."

"I agree, Today showed us one thing she is strong. Her kick should not have propelled me back so far."

Jarod touched his nearly healed split lip. "Not to mention she would have cracked her skull head-butting me."

I smirked looking at Jarod. "Be glad she held back then or else you'd be out of luck on having children." Everyone laughed as Jarod glared before sighing. "But I will speak with the elders. We need to keep everyone safe and knowing more about Angel Wyatt is important."


	10. Family Dinner

After parking in the garage I went inside smiling at Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie.

"Hi."

Matt hugged me "How was your day?"

"Oh it was good got a possible job an made some friends."

"Job? Where?"

"It's the feed shop on the edge of La Push. Mr. Clearwater asked me to come Tuesday to try out."

Aunt Cassie smiled "An the friends?"

"Emily, Sam ,Paul, and Jarod."

I saw Matt look stunned "Sam Uley?"

"Yeah. Why is that a problem?"

He was quick to answer "No... No it is just that he an his group keep to themselves."

I knew that was a lie . "Uncle Matt I know that's not the truth."

Aunt Cassie sat down plates in front of us before sitting."Matt it's time."

"She's not of age."

"She hasn't the choice Tanner took that from her."

I was confused."What are you talking about?"

Matt sighed "Angel have you ever been able to do something you can't quite explain."

"You mean my telekinesis."

He looked surprised "How?"

"How do you think I escaped Tanner. When I watched him kill mom something changes I felt different. As he came at me with the knife I threw my hands out sending him flying back. Since then I've been practicing. Though there are times it is so powerful it startles me."

"Like tossing 3 drink men back."

I looked at Aunt Cassie. "How?"

"My Power. I can transform into a bird. I saw what happened."

I didn't really know how to feel other then thankful I wasn't alone. "So you have powers to?" I looked at Uncle Matt.

"Yes."

"What can you do?"

I watched as Uncle Matt looked at me his eyes shining like mine. "I know that the store was in the woods what with the pollen on your shirt. The sand on your shoes tell me you were at the beach but you didn't get sand on them till after you got wet. Then there is the slight redness to your cheek and nose caused by the wind. So you were in strong wind. The your clothes are wrinkled as if out of a dryer but not washed so therefore your clothes were wet an got dried. There there is the little fact I know how those boys have fun... Cliff Diving Angel? Really?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you a modern day Sherlock Holmes?"

He smiled "Why thank ya Watson."

"Who else is there?"

Uncle Matt sighed "Tell you what since you are coming into your powers early how about Friday we have a clan meeting."

"Clan? Who?"

Aunt Cassie smiled "Well my brothers and our cousin. Just wait you'll know more soon."

"Okay." Grabbing my fork I quickly ate my dinner before cleaning my plate.

"I'm heading up for a Lost Girl Marathon,"

"Alright need anything?"

"Nope thanks."

Running upstairs I quickly changed before grabbing a throw blanket. Settling down I turned on the TV an started Episode 1.


	11. Movie Night Heated Up

**Alice P.O.V**

I saw Emmett would be back soon from hunting so I waited for him. Ever since Angel disappear from my vision I became anxious but the vision I just had worried me. What was going on? As Emmett came through the door I crossed my arms.

"Alice is this gonna become a thing?"

"Your lucky I didn't come get you."

I saw him tense. "Why? What happened?"

"Angel. I've been watching her future. Well today she disappeared I couldn't see her at all."

"Did you call her? Why didn't you call me?"

"Emmett. I was about to call but then I found her. Or I had a vision of her." I touched Emmett's arm. "She was in her room an the couch crying."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He grabbed his jeep keys. "I'll find out what's happening." He ran out. As I heard the car door slam another vision entered my mind. Like the other one I saw her crying but th time I saw lights flashing as if from a TV. The vision shifted an I saw Emmett laid back on her couch Angel cuddled against him. Their eyes are for each other as they leaned forward.

With a gasp my vision was gone. "Wow."

I had to hold back a squeal. They were Kissing! Yea I was getting another sister.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I drove as fast as I could to Angel's house worried. What or who had hurt her. I clinched my fists whoever hurt her would have to face me.

Pulling up I parked the jeep an raced to the front door controlling myself to gently knock instead of ripping the door down. The door opened to revile her Aunt.

"Emmett Cullen?"

"Mrs. Wyatt."

"How may I help you young man?

I smiled "I was hoping for permission to speak with Angel."

"Of course come in." She let me in before closing the door. "She's upstairs. Lost Girl Marathon!" She laughed "Had to take her some tissue. That show can make her cry sometimes."

I smiled thankful it wasn't something bad to upset her. "Thank you." I gave her aunt another smile before heading up to her room an knocking.

 **Angel P.O.V**

I sighed as Episode 2 ended. Lost girl was my favorite show ever. Not to mention I always had a thing for Dyson. As I went to start episode 3 there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I sat up pausing the show expecting to see Aunt Cassie but saw "Emmett?"

He came in an closed the door. "Hey Angel."

"What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come see a friend?"

I had to laugh before patting the sofa. "So come to hang out?"

He sat beside me. "Yeah."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Cassie said you were having a Lord Girl marathon. I have never seen Lost Girl we can watch that."

I blushed "No... no lets pick something else."

He frowned "What's wrong with what you were watching?"

"It's something I watch by myself."

"Why?"

I looked away blushing "Because."

I felt his cold hand cup my cheek turning me to see his face. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

I was quick to answer ."No.. It's just a little embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Some thinks the show is weird because it's about the supernatural."

"Really. Sounds cool."

I had to laugh. "It's about shape-shifters, Sirens, vampires, fae and a sexy succubus."

He laughed "Succubus as in?"

"Woman who is very 'active' yes."

He leaned back on the couch. "Well come on lets watch this sexy succubus." I laughed before starting the show. Smiling at Emmett I moved closer curling up against his side my head on his shoulder.

"So who's your favorite one."

"I have a few. Kenzie the human is funny. Bo the succubus is sexy always love watching her. An I have always had a things for Dyson. Vex the Mesmer is Hilarious."

Emmett laughed "Alright.. Alright lets get this show on the road."

I cuddled into his chest as we watched the show. It made me laugh when Kenzie commented on Dyson shifting, Emmett's chest rumbled with his deep laugh.

As the episode neared the end I felt my heart speed up as I blushed. I momentarily forgot why the show was rated M, an how a succubus healed. As things heated up with Bo and Dyson on screen my cheeks heated up. What would he say, me watching something like this.

Feeling eyes on me I looked up Emmett stared at me with a look of almost wanting. Was he really going to kiss me? I suddenly find myself wondering what it would be like being kissed by Emmett Cullen.

He slowly started to lower his head toward me. Finding the courage I moved forward as well sighing as his cool lips found mine.

The coolness I was expecting from him but the electricity that shot through me I did not. I felt myself curl into his chest as his hand slid down to my waist pulling me closer.

My arms slid up around his neck. I allowed my fingers to slid through his short hair my nails scrapping his scalp as I tilted my head deepening the kiss.

Suddenly I felt the couch to my back as Emmett loomed over me his lips hard against mine. My hands went around his torso my fingers clawing his back as the kiss deepened.

A shiver ran down my spine as Emmett growled against my lips, his hand gripping my waist pulling my body closer. His grip was like stone I knew I would bruise.

As my hand moved to slid down his chest to his stomach Emmett was suddenly gone. I sat up breathing hard as I saw he was almost 10 feet away.

"Emmett?"

"Give me a minute." I watched as he closed his eyes an take a deep breathe before opening them.

"Did I hurt you Angel?"

That made me realize I started falling for him. No you didn't. Why?"

"I have to remember to be gentle."

My heart melted, he was worried he would hurt me. "Emmett you didn't hurt me."

He sighed "I should go."

Getting up I slowly walked over remembering how he was just nervous.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

His smile was quick. "You got it."

I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him. "Have a good night Mr. Teddy Bear."

He laughed an wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head. "Night Angel wings."

I pulled back giggling. "Angel wings?"

Emmett's hand cupped my cheek his thumb sliding across my bottom lip. "Because your as soft as Angel wings." With that he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips letting his forehead settle against mine a moment. "Bye." Before I could take a breathe he was gone.

Turning the TV off I slid into bed staring at the ceiling. What happened? I've known Emmett for 3 days an I kissed him. Why is it that I feel so safe and cherished in his arms. My phone chiming got my attention. Grabbing my phone I saw a text from Emmett.

 **'Sweet dreams darlin.'**

Sitting the phone down I couldn't help the smile on my face. He called me darlin. With that thought I slipped into a peaceful sleep filled with exotic dreams of Emmett an I.


	12. Second day gone wrong

**Angel P.O.V**

The next morning I rushed out of bed into the shower excited for the school day. Manly to see Emmett. Though I worry. Will Emmett act different? As I looked in the mirror I froze. My lips were a little darker from last night's kiss but what shocked me was the bruise on my hip shaped almost like a hand. That is something I won't tell Emmett. Quickly getting dressed I ran downstairs smiling as Aunt Cassie held out a plastic bag of my favorite pop tarts.

"I'm heading to school."

"Alright. When you get home were going somewhere for some training. To see what you can do an to show you how to control you abilities."

"Control them?"

"On

e thing about us is that we become of age at 17 and right before our birthday there are times our powers can surge, according to our emotions. But that is what the training is for. An since you have already shown one surge with those men it is possible to have another."

"Will that be happening long?"

"No when you turn 17 your clan marking will appear and it will help channel your abilities." She pulled her shirt up a little showing me the symbol on her hip.

"Mom had a mark on her arm. Was that the clan mark."

"Yes it is...Now off you go."

"Alright. Bye Aunt Cassie."

"Bye." Running out jumping into my car I made my way to school downing the pop tarts..

Pulling in I parked my car an ran inside realizing I would be late. As I opened the door sighed.

"Second day an already late"

"Sorry won't happen again."

"Alright now take your seat." I rushed to my seat smiling as Emmett winked."Alright class today an tomorrow we will finish the documentary an on Wednesday we'll be going to the Seattle dinosaur exhibit. Now remember you must be in the parking at 4 am." There were many groans. "You can sleep on the bus, an also remind your parents we will be back at 7 that night." With that he turned on the movie.

I heard a chair move an saw Emmett move closer.

"Morning Angel wings."

I blushed "Morning."

"Sleep Well?"

I blushed harder as I remembered the exotic dream I had. "Good."

Emmett smirked before looking at the movie. I saw it was a movie I've seen before so I grew board. Reaching into my bag I pulled out my Kerrelyn Sparks book an began to read.

 **Edward P.O.V**

I held Bell'a hand in mine as everyone watched the movie. One of the many bad things about constantly repeating school. Looking at the same thing over and over.

"Morning Angel wings."

"Morning."

An then there are times like this that I wish I didn't read minds as Emmett was thinking about his time with Angel last night.

"Sleep well?"

The sudden images from Angel almost made me gag. I focused on Bella's mind thankful that while I can't hear hers it dulls everyone else.

As the movie went on I heard Angel sigh before rummaging in her bag. Glancing back I watched as she opened a book. The way she had it tilted I couldn't make out the name. Looking at her mind I was stunned.

Usually when someone reads in their mind I see words. But in Angel's I saw a mind created the characters she read. I could see a woman setting up chairs in a park while a small child sat in each one. I could hear the voices of the woman and child. Her mind while she read was a movie greater then anything created. So instead of watching the movie on dinosaurs I watched the movie Angel was creating.

Angel P.O.V

When the bell rang I quickly got my stuff together and stood letting Emmett go ahead of me. I saw walk out of the room. Great now the next class. At least Emmett was in there to so I knew I wouldn't be board.

As I made my way up the aisle I heard a couple of Mike's friends laughing but didn't pay them no mind. At least I wasn't till a foot shot out tripping me making me fall to the floor my backpack landing in front of me.

I looked up to see the kid name Craig laughing "What's wrong freak did you fall?"

A growl had us look up Emmett and Edward stood there glaring at Craig. Emmett flexed his fists.

"An who are you to cowardly trip someone." He took a step forward. "Not man enough to face someone face to face and to actually face a man and not pick on women."

Craig and his friend gulped before running out. Bella moved forward helping me with my bag.

"What's this?"

Edward squatted beside me gently pulling on the edge of my shirt to finish exposing the bruise on my hip.

"It's nothing!" I reached down and covered the bruise as Bella helped me to my feet. I looked at Emmett who's eyes were black and his fists were clinching.

"Angel."

I looked at him knowing what he was going to ask. "Yeah."

"Don't lie to me... Did I cause that bruise?"

I but my lip worried about his reaction at his answer. But apparently that was answer enough because he turned and walked out leaving me looking after him feeling as if my heart was breaking. I looked over at Edward an as if he could read my mind patted my shoulder.

"I'll talk with him." He quickly walked out leaving Bella with Angel.

Bella gently rubbed her hand against my arm. "You okay?"

"I feel like maybe I made Emmett real mad."

"Naw! Emmett is a teddy bear. Sure he has his time where he gets moody but he'll be fine in a bit."

"Thanks Bella." I gave her a side hug. "I could use more good friends."

Bella smiled "Of course." We started to make our way to the next class. "So how long have you an Edward been together."

"For a little bit..." She smiled at me. "An how long until you and Emmett are dating."

"Bella I've known him for 4 days."

She laughed "Enough to kiss him.

"Okay I kissed him. I like Emmett he is unlike anyone I have ever met and the fact that he doesn't consider me a freak is a plus." I looked down. "I'm my old school I never had friends because I was always bullied and called a freak. That is another reason I like this move because I actually have a few friends."

Bella bit her lip before smiling. "Don't worry the Cullen are probably the best friends you could have."

"Thanks." We walking into the next class and I frown there was Jasper and Alice but Emmett was missing. With a disappointed sigh I made the way back to our empty table and sat down crossing my arms on the table and laid my head down.

It is one thing to just be disappointed about Emmett not being there but why did I feel as is something inside me was tearing away. That didn't make any since.

I could feel a lone tear fall down my cheek as the teacher began to talk. I didn't pay attention something inside me was hurting. How could I hurt so much for a guy I barely knew. I could also feel the anger. If it wasn't for that stupid boy tripping me Emmett would have never saw the bruise. If that boy didn't have to be a bully. With my head down I try to drown out everything waiting for the day to now end.

 **Jasper P.O.V**

I finished listening to what Alice told me about why Emmett left school. At least he had the restraint. Me being the newest to the diet could have hurt someone if there was blood involved. But I could feel how mad Alice was at Emmett.

"I mean she is his mate. An I've seen how happy there will be together. Not to mention how happy she has made him now. Why does he have to be hard headed."

"Alice he hurt her. If it was you I probably act the same way. Disgusted with myself for harming someone I care about."

"Well he doesn't even realize that it's not a problem for her. She is much stronger then he thinks."

I raised a brow. "What are you not telling us?"

"Nothing"

She answered to quickly and I could feel her trying to block her emotions. "Alice?"

"I can't say it is her story to tell. I promise it will all be told soon."

I quieted as Bella and Angel walked into class. I could just feel the emotion radiating off of Angel as she went to sit at her and Emmett's table. I could feel the sadness and the hurt coming from her. The same feeling all the others get when something bad happens with their mates. But what I wasn't ready for is the pure rage that was building in her. It was seated so much in her it worried me.

I whispered to Alice." She's upset. But what is bad is the rage coming off her. When class if over either get Emmett back her or get Edward because I am worried about that rage."

Alice nodded and we turned back to the teacher.


	13. The Surge

**Angel P.O.V**

As the bell rang I grabbed my bag the rage still running through me. I contemplated going home. There was no way I could concentrate today. Ignoring Alice, Bella and Jasper I went out of the room and started to walk down the hall.

"Angel?"

I ignored Edward as he tried to stop me walking by. As I neared the front I froze as a voice stopped me.

"So your boyfriend left hu? Finally was done with hanging out with a freak."

I turned an glared at Craig who stood with two of his friends smiling and laughing at me. I could feel the rage that I had tried to hold back finally come forward. I stalked toward him as he laughed.

"What you gonna to freak?" His buddies stood at his side.

I can feel the tingling heat go down my arm. It reminded me of when Tanner attacked an I threw him back. But my mind was zeroed on this prick in front of me. I watched as his glare left as his eyes widened.

"What's with your freaky eyes?"

That was it! I slammed him against the wall throwing my fist at his face making sure I broke his nose before wrapping my hands around his throat. I saw his buddies move to hit me. I released one hand from Craig's throat making sure I hit both guys in the throat making them go to their knees. I glared at Craig as I lowered my voice to a growl.

"The only freak in this school is you who thinks it's cool to make others feel bad."

Suddenly cold hands grabbed my arms and I could feel someone trying to pull me away. I let the rage take over more and glared at Craig who seemed to be starting to have a hard time breathing. Suddenly another set of cold hands grabbed my arms and the two people tried to pull me back.

"Angel Wyatt!" I didn't listen as the principal came up.

Suddenly Alice was in front of me holding my shoulder. "Angel take a deep breath. You will really hurt someone if you don't. Your to kind of a soul to really hurt someone." I let my eyes drift to hers and I felt myself slowly start to calm down. "Come on Angel let him go."

With a deep breath I let Craig go as he gasped for was when I started hearing the whispers. I could hear some of it. Some was good saying Craig finally got what he wanted and then I heard the bad the few calling me a monster and a freak.

My eyes scanned around as the Principal walked up. " you two can release her. Angel Wyatt you are to come with me. We are calling both your Uncle and Aunt and you will be suspended for 3 days."

I looked at the Principal. "Of course. I would be getting punished alone and he who started it walks off."

"Miss. Wyatt!"

"Yes sir." I followed the principal into the office and waited as he called both my uncle and aunt. I suddenly felt weird. I felt like my arms were like lead. What the heck happened? I then remembered what Aunt Cassie said this morning about surges. It was tied to our emotions and mine was so bad. Did it cause one? Oh god what did I do? Craig deserved a punch in the face but I could have really hurt him. Maybe it is a good thing Emmett is gone. I never wanted to hurt him. Maybe it would be better if I stayed away from anyone.

While waiting for my Aunt and Uncle I pulled out my notebook and quickly wrote a note before folding it and stuffing it into my pocket.

Just then the door opened and in walked Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie.

"Principal Randall what happened?"

Randall sighed "There was a fight involving your niece. She broke the young man nose and was holding him against a walk by the throat."

Uncle Matt looked at me and his eyes shinned like mine. I knew he was reading me. He then looked back. "Don't worry we will handle this."

"Alright. But she is suspended for the next three days."

"Okay. Come on Angel."

Aunt Cassie wrapped an arm around me as they lead me out. Uncle Matt stopped and sighed. "How bad?"

I felt a tear slid down my cheek. "I don't know what happened. Today was fine until Craig tripped me and ..."

"And?"

"Nothing."

Aunt Cassie smirked "Has this something to do with you and Emmett kissing."

"You know about that."

"Sweetie it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Well something happened that caused a small bruise on my hip and when he saw it he got made and left school. Then Craig continued to call me a freak and it just made me made and it just went from there."

Aunt Cassie sighed "Well at least we can work on your control for the next few days."

"I just hate now I have to miss the field trip."

Uncle Matt laughed "Let me see what I can do. Randall does own me a favor."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Okay." As we passed the Cafeteria I saw everyone there. "Can I give something to someone real quick?"

"Go ahead but come straight back."

I nodded and walked into the Cafeteria almost chickening out when the chatting stopped and everyone turned to look at me. But biting my lip I ignored it an walked toward the Cullen table seeing Emmett still wasn't there.

I smiled when I got there. "Thanks for stopping me today."

Alice got up and hugged me "It is fine. An I'll see you for the field trip."

"I'm suspended."

"But I want you to go. You never know."

I looked to Edward and Drew. "Thanks for pulling me away."

Turning to Alice I handed her the piece of paper. "Give this to Emmett please. You I trust not to read it."

She took it and frown. "Okay I'll give it to him."

"Bye guys." Without another look I turned and left.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

I was so angry that I hunted and killed at least 3 bears. How could I be so careless. I hurt my angel. As I neared home I could hear Carlilse inside with Esme. As I walked in I heard him.

"Emmett what are you doing back?"

I knew that I could at least talk to him about it. I walked in an sat down in front of him and Esme. "I had to leave."

"Emmett?"

I sighed putting my head in my hands. "It's Angel... I hurt her."

Esme was up and her hand was on my shoulder. "What happened?"

"I thought I controlled myself enough when we were together last night but she had bruises on her and played if off as nothing."

Carlisle sighed as he looked at his adopted son. "Just give it time son. We all go through different things when we meet our mate."

I could hear the cars pull in and the next thing I knew Alice was in front of me.

"Why did you leave?"

"Alice!"

"No it's because of you Angel couldn't control herself and almost killed Craig."

I shot up. "What? What happened?"

Jasper walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Something happened after you left Angel felt broken and a sudden rage was able to build and consume her."

Edward sat down and crossed his arms." As class ended she planned on leaving but Craig stopped her insulting her calling her a freak. Then I saw weird things run through her mind. I saw her in a room and a man with shining green eyes coming at her with a knife as a woman laid on the floor covered in blood. It felt like it was a memory. Then she broke Craig's nose knocking his buddies away and holding him against the wall by his throat."

Drew sat down on the arm of Rose's chair. " What is more strange is that Edward tried to pull her off of him and couldn't I tried to help. Even with the both of us we couldn't pull her off of him. Even when the principal came she didn't care. Alice was able to calm her down."

Alice sighed"Randall suspended her for 3 days but Matt will be able to talk him into at least her coming back for the field trip and then continue the suspension."

I moved to the table my fists brace against the top. "I should of been there for her."

"She asked me to give something to you." Alice walked over and handed me a letter. I leaned against the counter and opened the letter staring in disbelief at what I read.

 _Emmett,_

 _I am sorry if anything I said or did made you mad._

 _I really like you but maybe this is for the best, us going separate ways._

 _I don't want to hurt you or tie you to a freak like me._

 _It was wonderful getting to know you and everything_

 _Sorry not very good at this._

 _But I will miss our friendship, though I know it could never become more. But will not let myself hurt you. So it is better if we not be friends anymore..._

 _Angel_

I crushed the paper and threw it to the side as I walked outside. I could hear Carlisle asking what happened and I could hear someone grabbing paper.

Without a second thought I punched the nearest tree letting my anger go as I continue to punch the tree even as it splintered under my fists. Hurt me? That is what she is worried about. I hurt her and she is worried she would hurt me.

"Emmett."

I turned to see my family standing there looking at me. "I need to leave."

Alice crossed her arm. "No you won't. You will go back to school tomorrow and be here at 6 o'clock sharp."

Edward sighed "Really Alice."

"Hey I don't make them I just see them."

I was impatient. "What?"

"Tomorrow afternoon something is gonna happen. Nothing bad and Angel will be here. She'll tell us her secret and she will learn ours."

"No Alice. I won't bring her into this."

"You have no choice. Her learning will help out a lot. Believe me her learning we are vampire will not bother her."

I sighed as I knew she was right. "Fine Alice I'll do it your way."


	14. Training and Birthright

**Angel P.O.V**

After leaving the school Uncle Matt called into work an told them he was taking the day off and then taking tomorrow off as well for family. Charlie understood and wished him luck. Uncle Matt drove home an pulled into the garage as Aunt Cassie pulled in my baby.

"Go on and go change and pack some clothes. We are heading up to our cabin for the night to train."

"What about the job tomorrow afternoon."

He smiled. "I'll have you back by 3 to get ready for work."

"Okay." Running upstairs I quickly changed clothes and grabbed my bag packing some my clothes.

Running back downstairs I saw Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie waiting with their bags.

"Come on Angel."

"Okay."

Grabbing my bag I followed them out and into the SUV. Getting in I laid my head back as Uncle Matt looked at me through the mirror.

"It is a two hour drive so you may want to get some rest because when we get there we will be training till late."

Without answering I unbuckled my belt and laid down curling Uncle Matt's jacket up and using it as a pillow...

 **~2 Hours Later~**

I felt myself slowly wake as I could feel the SUV at a stand still. With a groan I sat up and sighed looking up at the cabin.

It was beautiful and big. I guess Uncle Matt was never joking when they said they had money. Getting out I grabbed my bag.

"So big of a cabin?"

Aunt Cassie smiled "Yeah it is a quite place for use to escape to and we are not the only one to some here. The others of the clans will be here." She looked up at the house. "Now go find the room you want."

I ran into the house an looked around before finding my room.

Sitting my back down I walked back out to see Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie waiting having changed into more appropriate clothing.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well first I want to see what you can do." Uncle Matt lead us out to the back yard facing the forest. "Now Angel you see the wood pile try to move the wood."

With a nod I raised my hand pointed toward the wood and concentrated. One piece of wood lifted into the air and as I moved my hand it moved.

"Now try lifting multiple."

Repeating my actions I found I was struggling to lift more then three."I can't do it."

"You will."

I turned back to my uncle and aunt. "Why am I able to do this?"

Uncle Matt's eyes shined "We are a group of beings called the Sekkari. We are clans who have special abilities. Though everyone of the clan members has one special abilities and sometimes a parents can pass their ability to their child. But we also have superior strength, and speed.'

"Really? When will I get mine?"

Uncle Matt walked to the side and picked up a large boulder."Cassie stand near her."

Aunt Cassie stood near me an I was confused that was until Uncle Matt threw the boulder at me. What the hell? Feeling the tingling going through my body I finally stopped fighting. I let it spread through me and without a second thought I jumped what was like 10 feet in the air before hitting the boulder it splitting in two.

When I landed I looked at my uncle my mouth hung opened. "How did I do that?"

Uncle Matt smiled "When we finally excepts what we are we except all our gifts. Then all you have to do is control the strength. Now lets get back to training.

We continued training for the rest of the day an when I finally made my way to bed it was late. Pulling my pajamas I curled up in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 _I saw myself standing in the woods with this beautiful house behind me. I was dressed in a long white dress as the sun peeked through the woods. I didn't know where I was but it felt safe and peaceful. Suddenly arms wound around him hands settling on my stomach pulling me back into a familiar chest. Emmett head moved to lay on my shoulder_

 _"How are you today my love?"_

 _"I'm are good. Just enjoying the sun." I watched the rays filter over use and I saw his skin start to sparkle as if it were diamonds. "How was hunting?"_

 _"Good. Edward was whining a bit about Bella. He's ready for the wedding to be over."_

 _"Wedding?"_

 _He chuckled "Don't start this again. You are the one who suggested the double wedding. But it is fine."_

 _I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "I can't wait." Emmett leaned down and kissed the tattoo on my chest over my heart. It burned under his lips..._

 _It burned so much..._

I sat up with a jerk breaking hard as the burning continued in my chest. Moving my shirt I looked down and screamed.

I heard the stomping coming toward me.

"Angel?" Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie come in. "What's wrong?"

I pulled my shirt down. "My chest was burning and when I looked I saw this."

Aunt Cassie gasped " How? Your not suppose to get your mark till your 17."

" My birthday is in a month,"

"But still it shouldn't have come on so soon."

Uncle Matt sighed " Well will just discuss this at the clan meeting. Now try an get some rest because we have more training tomorrow and then I need to get you back for your job."

I knew there was something they were not telling me. But I learned how stubborn they are an knew they would not tell me till they were ready.

As they left I laid back and looked at the ceiling. That dream told me one thing I miss Emmett. An though I told him we should stay away from each other I wanted to see him. I was beginning to believe it may be best if I told him the truth. Something about that dream told me he would except me.

With that I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me.


	15. The La Push Boys

**Angel P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up and got ready for the day. An much like yesterday Uncle Matt had me train in my strength, speed and my ability for moving things. I have to admit in just in the little time I was getting better. Soon it was getting time to leave because I had work today. Getting in the SUV we made out way back to Forks.

Pulling into the garage I ran inside and changed.

Running back downstairs I waved to my uncle and Aunt as I ran to my car an drove to the feed I pulled in it was still 10 minutes till Mr. Clearwater said to be here. Getting out I put my keys in my jacket packet and walked inside.

"Hi ."

"Miss Wyatt."

"Angel please."

"Angel. Your here early."

"Always."

He smiled "Come on you can drop your jacket in the office"

I followed him into the office and removed my jacket and left my stuff in the small locker. "Alright sir what do you need me to do."

Harry laughed "Always ready to work."

"Yep just remember I am not afraid to do some lifting."

He hummed "Okay well there is two pallets of feed that need to be moved from the back to the floor." He moved to show me the back room and where the feed was then showed me where the area was for the items.

I saluted him "Got it sir. Just sit an have a relax." I got to work tossing the 50 pounds bag on my shoulder and moving them to the floor. I could feel Harry Clearwater watching me as I worked. It didn't take me long to finish one pallet and got to work on the other.

As I tossed another bag on my shoulder I heard Harry call out. "Angel?"

I moved to the front of the store up to Harry. "Yes ."

"Harry dear... There are some people I like you to meet. Go put the feed down and come back."

"Yes sir."

I went to move an stopped there were four people there watching me. I blushed "Excuse me. "I moved around the young guys as one tried to take the bag.

"Let me get that."

"Thanks but I got it." I walked over and put it on the sale pallet before returning. "There are only a few more bags and that job is done sir."

Harry laughed "Take a break Angel and come meet some people." He gestured to the man in the wheelchair "This is Billy Black an his son Jacob and Jake's friends Quil and Embry."

I smiled and shook hands with Billy before waving at the three boys. "Hey guys I'm Angel Wyatt."

Billy smiled "Matt told me a little about you. He said you were a very good young woman."

"Yeah I was told how you Uncle Matt and Charlie love to fish."

Billy laughed "That we do."

"Well if was nice to meet you. I'm gonna go finish my job."

Jake smiled "We'll help."

Even though I tried to tell me they didn't need to but they followed me helping me with the last bags of food telling me about things around the reservation. I found myself laughing at what they say.

As I finished something wired happened and suddenly I was able to hear Billy and Harry, looking around I saw they were still on the other side of the store. I tilted my head trying to hear more.

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes I mean there is no way she could move two pallets of 50 pound bags without getting tired."_

 _"So Matt and Cassie are not the only ones with abilities."_

 _"Apparently not. But to what extent I do not know. Have you talked with Matt?"_

 _"Yes he said after they have their clan meeting this Friday the clan will come speak with the elders. That is when they officially plan on introducing Angel to the council."_

 _"An the Cullen?"_

 _"I am unsure. I do not even think they know."_

"Angel!" I turned to Jake who had said something.

"Oh sorry Jake I spaced out."

I moved back to Harry with a sigh my mind racing. "Anything else sir?"

"The boys can help you with stocking the shelves." With that said we got to work.

Two hours later Harry called me to the Counter. "Well Angel you are a hard worker."

"Does that mean I get a job?"

He smiled "I do need help 3 times a week. So Miss Angel you have a job."

"Wonderful."

"Come on an lets get your stuff since I am closing up."

I followed him into the office and grabbed my stuff before heading out to my car. The conversation I overheard played in my head. Something was off. How did everyone know about Matt and our family?

Without a though I got into the car and pulled out my phone calling one person.

 _"Hello."_

"Uncle Matt."

 _"Yes."_

"Can you do me a favor?"

 _"What is it?_ "

I took a deep breathe. "What is the Cullen's address. I know you have it."

 _"Are you sure Angel?"_

"It is something in my gut telling me to go."

I heard a sigh on the other line before he told me the address. " _Just be careful and remember what you learned. "_

"Okay." I hung up and with address in hand made my way to the Cullen House.


	16. Truth Revieled

**Angel P.O.V**

As I pulled up to the house I froze. It was the house from my dreams. No way! Shutting off the car I got up stuffing the keys into my jacket. Taking a deep breath I looked toward the house.

"Here we go." I walked up the porch and knocked. It took a moment before the door opened.

"Hi Alice"

"Hey Angel." She smiled an grabbed my hand pulling me inside. "Come on in. Everyone is in the living room." She pulled me after her toward a side room.

When I saw everyone I blushed. "Sorry to come by unannounced."

A woman with long hair stood up." No problem dear. I'm Esme."

"Hi." I felt to akward, that is until my eyes landed on Emmett.

I felt the mark on my chest tingle slightly.

stood "How can we help you Angel?"

I sighed "There is something I need to tell you."

"Come sit."

"Thanks ."

"Carlisle." I sat on the chair indicated an started to twist my hands.

"I'm unsure how to start."

"You can start with that letter!"

Alice growled. "Emmett!"

"No I want to know. Why?"

"Because I had no control over the surges. An with the intense training Uncle Matt put me through he said I now have better control... Not complete control but better."

Carlisle frowned."Surges?"

I sighed looking at my hand scared. "I'm... I'm not human."

There was a silence an that scared me more then anything.

"Then what are you?" I didn't look up afraid.

Cold hands covered mine I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme smiling. "You can tell us."

I sighed. "I'm what Uncle Matt calls a Sekkari. I am not 100% sure what it truly is. But what I know is we are beings with special abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Uncle Matt could take one look at you an know everything. Aunt Cassie can shape shift into birds."

"And you?"

I held out my hand an a crystal rose moved from the other side of the room into my hands. "Apparently telekinesis is my power. Uncle Matt said my mother's power passed to me but I have yet to figure out what that is."

Carlisle looked at his family an nodded. All eyes went to Emmett who swallowed.

"Angel." I looked up at him." You have trusted us with your secret. no we will trust you with ours."

I tilted my head. "Does this explain you eyes changing color? Or why your skin sparkle in the sun?"

Everyone looked surprise. "How?"

I thought about the dream I had unsure how to voice it.

"A dream?"

My eyes shot to Edward shocked, _'Did he just read my mind.'_ I saw him nod.

Emmett sighed. "There is no easy way to tell you, but here it goes." He paused a moment before looking at Angel. "We're vampires."

I was surprised but I knew there was something about them.

"Are you not afraid?"

I looked at Jasper. "No. Should I be?"

Emmett leaned forward. "We could hurt you... Hell I have hurt you."

"Emmett a small bruise is nothing. It's already gone. Besides if you guys were going to 'hurt me' you would have already."

Alice laughed coming over an hugging me "Why don't you show us what you've been learning."

"Alice you can't ask..."

I interrupted Emmett. "No... No it's fine."I smirked. "I'll show you my abilities if you show me yours."

Everyone laughed as Alice grabbed my arm taking me outside. I saw Carlisle and Esme sit on the porch as the others stood near me.

"Wait I want to try and guess." When they nodded I continued." Well I know Edward can read minds." I looked at Carlisle and Esme. " I get such a motherly feel from Esme. So is your gift compassion and love?"

Esme's smiled widened "Yes."

I looked at Carlisle. "An you being a doctor an being around blood must be excellent control."

"That is correct."

"Question though. All legends about vampires sat they have blood red eyes. Is that true?"

"Yes for those on a diet of human blood. But we consider ourselves vegetarians we live off the blood of animals. That is why our eyes are gold."

"Interesting."

Alice was bouncing in place."Continue."

I laughed. " I would say yours was spunk but I figured it out already. Though I don't know how seeing the future works. I mean is it set events or is it selective?"

"Selective due to someones choice."

"As for the others I don't know."

Alice smiled "Well Rosalie is beauty, Jasper can sense and change emotions, Drew can understand and speak any language, and Emmett is strong."

I smirked at Emmett." Really? An here I thought he was the wimp of the family."

Everyone laughed as Emmett playfully growled. "Why you little imp." Emmett lunged at me.

With a squeak I jumped 15 feet into the nearest tree.

"Where?"

I laughed "I forgot to mention I'm stronger, faster, and more agile then any human. Maybe about even with a vampire."

Everyone looked up Emmett smirking. "Prove it."

I chuckled before leaping from tree to tree using the training and cloaking my presence. I knew Edward knew where I was, reading my mind an all.

I smirked as I landed on the tree above Emmett . Without a second thought I leaped down and landed on his back.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Angel." I looked over an noticed only Alice and Emmett remained outside.

"Yes Alice."

"Your uncle and Aunt will be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks Alice." She went back inside.

I sat my chin on Emmett shoulder. "Can we not stay away from each other now?"

Emmett chuckled. "I never want you to leave my sight."

I slid off his back an stood in front of him my hand resting on his chest. "Emmett I know we just met but somehow in that short time I developed strong feeling for you."

His hand came up to brush my cheek. "I shouldn't have feeling for you but I do."

I looked up into his golden eyes as smiled softly. "Are you mad we have feelings?"

His eyes burned into mine as he answered. "No." As his head start to lower I smirked and with my strength pushed him against the tree causing him to grunt.

Leaning against his chest I pressed my lips to his as his hands curled around my wait pulling me closer.


	17. Bonding

**Angel P.O.V**

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as Emmett pulled me closer. I felt something strong run through my chest. I think I had come to love this vampire. With wicked intentions of teasing I moved from Emmett's lips down to his neck biting down laughing as he growled yanking me against him. I could feel his hand slid down my back settling on my rear. With a grown I pulled away.

Suddenly I no longer felt like myself something had changed. Something felt primal. As his hand ran over my chest I held his palm over my heart, over my clan mark. Moving my other hand I rested it over his non-beating heart. Leaning up I have him a quick kiss before whispering.

"Is brea' liam ma cheann fein agus ni hamnain go deo." **(I love you my one and only forever.)**

"What does that mean?"

Before I could answer a fire shot through my body to my chest so fast it made me cry out in pain. My hands gripped at my chest as my legs started to give out.

I could feel Emmett's cold arms catch me before my senses left me.

 **Emmett P.O.V**

As Angel muttered the strange words something in my chest unclenched, as if I was finally able to breathe.

"What does that mean?"

I waited for her answer but was startled as she cried out in pain.

"Angel?" When her hands grip her chest I saw her legs give out. As I caught her up in my arms I yelled toward the house.

"Carlisle!"

Within a second he was at our side checking Angel's pulse. "What happened?"

"I don't know she just cried out grabbing at her chest before passing out."

Suddenly I heard a car pull up _'oh great her uncle and aunt comes now!'_

I was surprised they were at her side with vampire speed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she cried out grabbing her chest be..."

"She grabbed her chest?" I watched as her uncle's eyes change.

"Yes."

Cassie took off her jacket an laid it over Angel. I looked to Edward thinking. _'What are they doing?'_ I saw his eyes shift to Matt before I looked back at Angel.

"NO!"

I look up at Edward's voice to see Matt pull out a knife moving it toward Angel's chest. Quickly reaching out I grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

Matt glared "I won't hurt her. I'm going to just cut her shirt."

Glaring at him I released his hand. I could see Jasper slightly crouched ready to pounce. Looking back down I watched Matt cut her shirt to expose some of her chest. My eyes widened at the stylish symbol on her chest.

"Matt! How can she be in the void already?"

"I don't know. She's coming into her birthright sooner then expected."

I saw the symbol was slightly glowing. "What birthright?"

Cassie continued looking at Matt. "What do we do?"

"We need to move up the clan meeting. Get everyone here tomorrow."

I've had enough of being ignored. I pushed on Matt's shoulder. "What the hell are you talking about? An What is wrong with Angel."

"It's no buisness of yours."

Cassie's head jerked up. "Matt! He has a right to know. "When Matt said nothing Cassie looked at Emmett. "She is in what we call the void. We enter it twice in our life. Once when we come of age..."

I had to stop her. "What is the void?"

"It's a type of vision quest."

"So for her to be in the void she had to come of age or..."

"We believe that the death of her mother is causing her to come into her birthright sooner."

Carlisle looked up. " But you said there was two reasons. Could the other not be a factor?"

Matt sighed "No it's impossible for her to do that."

Cassie looked at me. "The second reason is when we bond an perform the binding ritual."

I froze. "When that happens do you say some strange language?"

Matt and Cassie's eyes shot to me. "She spoke a strange language?"

"Yes."

Cassie placed her hands on my shoulder. "Emmett this is important tell me everything that happened."

"Everything?"

"Everything!"

"Well we were kissing then she said she had feeling for me and I told her I had feelings as well. Then she held my hand on her chest placing her other hand on mine before whispering the strange words."

I could see Cassie was pale. "Do you remember any of the words?"

"A couple... Is brea lion mom fun something and I am probably saying them wrong."

"Oh goodness."

"What?"

Matt looked around at my family before looking back at me,

"She bonded with you."

"What?"

"Those words an her actions were the bonding ritual." he looked to his wife. "Though it is unheard of being done before becoming of age let alone with a vampire." He looked back at Angel. "There are quite a few firsts with her."

"So she'll be alright?"

"Yes she'll sleep through the night."

Alice walked up an smiled. "Can she stay here tonight? We can make sure she's ready for the trip."

I hold back a smile as Matt raised a brow. " You know she is suspended."

"Yes but I also know you talked the principal into letting her go tomorrow an continue her suspension afterward."

"How?"

Carlisle laughed " You'll never win with Alice."

Cassie smiled. "She can stay but first lets get her inside and changed."

Before anyone could say anything more I stood with Angel in my arms.

Walking inside I lead her Aunt up to my room putting Angel in the bed. Alice and Esme appeared Alice holding shorts. "She can wear this."

Getting the idea I handed her one of my shirts before Cassie and Esme kicked me out in order to change her.

"Emmett can you come downstairs."

 _'Well here we go. Time for the talk.'_

 **Angel P.O.V ~The Void~**

I looked around the place in which I stood having no clue how I had got there. I looked down at myself to groan at seeing I was wearing a flowing dress. Well it wasn't so bad it felt comfortable at least.

"Angel."

I froze at the voice I have not heard in a month. I turned tears instantly coming to my eyes. "Mom!"

I ran to her hugging her breathing in her rosy scent that was my mother. "Mom I have missed you so much."

"Oh my beautiful girl... I am so proud of you."

"What have I done to make you proud."

"Your strong. Stronger then anyone in our clan."

"Mom where am I?"

My mother lead me to a bench an sat down. "There is much I need to explain to you sweetie."

"I'm all ears."

"You are in the void sweetie. I spend your whole life trying to keep you from having to come into the life if you didn't want to. I knew that people like Tanner would want to hurt us. There are always some who crave power more then anything."

"Uncle Matt told me us having powers was in the family."

"There are so many things I wish I told you before I was taken from you."

"You can tell me now."

"So much of it I can't tell you you have to learn it alone... But I am here to help you through the void."

"Why?"

"You entered the void before you turn 17. But you entered for both reasons. You will come into your birthright after you awake..."

I looked up "What about before... When I was with Emmett."

My mother smiled "Emmett Cullen... Now that is the young man I always wanted you to be with. I know he will protect you and watch over you."

"But I remember it felt like something took over me."

"It did sweetie. You see we have one person we are destined to be with and when we meet then and once our feelings are made known we have the urge to bond with that person to be connected with them."

"So the strange feeling that took over was normal."

"When we meet our mate yes."

"But how do I know if Emmett is the same. How do I know if I am his mate?"

She smiled "Sweetie you spoke the ritual words they can only be said if both are in love."

I smiled at my mother as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Oh my baby girl is growing up."

I felt like I was a little girl again an I laid my head in my mothers lap as she stroked my head.

"Now my sweet child close your eyes and think of your strong vampire mate."

Doing what my mother said I closed my eyes an images of Emmett swam through my head. As my mother's humming helped me drift off to sleep.

 **Marielle P.O.V**

I looked down at my daughter as she slept on my lap. I could never tell her how proud I really am at her. She has been so strong. I loved looking into the viewing pool to keep my eyes on her. An I must say I loved seeing her so happy with the young Cullen boy.

But as my hands ran through her hair I felt a presence I knew all to well. Looking up I saw the man standing among the trees leaning against one watching us.

My eyes narrowed at his. "You better not hurt our daughter."

I watched him slowly nod before he disappeared. Looking down at my daughter the tears fell from my eyes. "Please forgive me my baby girl for the lies I have told you."

Leaning down I kissed her forehead before smiling as I watched as she left the void.


	18. Family Talk

**Emmett P.O.V**

I walked into the living room to see Carlisle, my brothers and Angel's uncle.

"Have a seat son."

I sat across from Matt keeping eye contact. His eyes looked so much Angel's. I knew he was using his powers on me.

"You and I need to have a little talk Emmett."

"About?"

"What are your intentions with my niece?"

I looked to Carlisle silently asking if I could tell the truth. At Carlisle's nod I turned back to Matt.

"She's my mate. I want nothing but for her to be happy , safe, and protected."

Matt's brow raised before scanning the room." Why is it you and your mind reading brother recently found your mate?"

Carlisle answered. "To find a mate for our kind is not common an some what rare."

"Then how did you find each other."

"I was alone for many years before finding my mate."

"Have you always denied human blood?"

I could see Carlisle was slightly impressed with Matt's observation before it was taken by guilt."No in the beginning I had to feed on people but I hated myself for causing someone such pain. I experimented with hunting animals surprised it helped. So I kept that way and started helping people instead."

I watched Matt's eyes scan everyone. "But you changed everyone here... But young Jasper and Alice."

"Yes. I was first to my coven. As a doctor I came across Edward who was close to death. I asked him if he wanted to live before changing him. I don't want to make anyone live this life if they had another option. Then I found Esme my mate. She had been presumed dead but I could still hear a heartbeat. I changed her. Same for Rose she was found near death. But Emmett and Drew."

I interrupted Carlisle. "Mr and Drew have been friends since we were small kids. We were out camping when we were mauled by a giant bear. A nomad smelled out blood an came wanting to finish us off but my amazing sister Rosalie saved us, before bringing us to Carlisle who changed us."

Carlisle smiled "Alice and Jasper found us one day joining our family."

Matt looked around smiling when Cassie joined him. "This really is a big family."

I had to laugh." Yep and I'm the favorite." That had everyone laughing.

Alice bounced down the stairs looking at Matt and Cassie ." May I run to your house an get Angel some clothes for tomorrow?"

Cassie smiled "Sure be sure to grab her a couple of throw early as you guys are leaving she may sleep on the bus."

"Okay." With that Alice raced out.

"Emmett."

I saw her uncle glaring at me. "Yes sir."

"I need your word that tomorrow Angel won't leave your side... Well you or young Jasper. Because you two are the only ones that can calm her down if there is a problems."

"Yes sir."

Alice returned setting Angel's bag beside me before sitting with Jasper.

Cassie stood. "Well Carlisle, Esme we trust you'll look after out girl." At their nod she turned to Matt. "An we need to organize the clan meeting."

"Fine but make sure Dax leaves the Draakul's out of this. He has no right to know."

Cassie sighed "I know. I don't want him around either."

Matt frowned looking at Edward. "An you don't say anything to Angel about what you're seeing in our heads."

I had to know. "Who is he?"

"Someone who could hurt Angel, and I don't mean just physically. There is a chance he could destroy her heart and mind."

My eyes narrowed "Then he won't get near her."

Matt nodded before standing. "We will take our leave. Now like Cassie said Angel may sleep through the night. But she may wake up hungry."

Esme smiled "Don't worry she will be taken care of."

Matt smiled before shaking my hand. "I thank you again young man for what you have done for Angel."

I laughed. "Young man! I think I am older then you Mr. Wyatt."

Matt laughed as Cassie smirked. "Actually your a baby."

That confused me and I could see the same confusion on the others face. Carlisle frowned "Your older then you look?"

"Yes... Carlisle may I ask how old you are?"

"I'm over 300."

Cassie smiled. "Babies all of them."

Matt laughed. "I am over 500 years old myself. Cassie here is just hit 400."

I looked up shocked. "Does that mean Angel is immortal?"

Cassie smile "Sort of. You see a Sekkari has the option of a normal life of human years or longer. Many of our kind actually live for at least 200 years before deciding they want grow old."

Matt took his wife's hand. "Well Cullen clan we wish you the best of a night." With that we watched them leave.

I got up and grabbed Angel's bag. "I'm gonna go sit this in the room before I go hunting."

Jasper stood. "I'll go as well. She may not carry a scent but I rather be careful."

With a nod I walked upstairs and into my room. Stopping short I caught myself smiling. Angel looked so peaceful in my bed sleeping. Her beautiful hair spilling out around her. Going over to the couch I sat her bag down before walked to her side. Leaning down I kissed her forehead before whispering "sweet dreams sweetheart."

Leaving the room I went back downstairs to see not only Jasper but Drew and Carlisle. "Really a guys day! All we are missing is Edward."

Carlisle laughed "He went to see Bella."

"Alright lets go."

Leading the way we raced deep into the woods well into another territory before we started to hunt. Me I found me a juicy grizzly bear as the others feed on deer or mountain lions.

As we headed back Carlisle racing ahead leaving me with my brothers. I knew they wanted to talk.

Jasper was first to break the silence. "So what do you think of everything that has happened?"

"It has been strange. Finding out my girlfriend who I thought was human isn't and a badass to boot. Then to have her pass out after kissing her being told by her family that she bonded with me, then learning that she could be immortal without being a vampire... I don't know really how to feel it is just crazy."

This caused us all to laugh.

~Time Skip~

That night I had just finished cleaning up a mess I had made while wrestling with Drew when I heard something from my room. Getting up I walked upstairs to see Angel sitting up on the bed...

"Angel!"


	19. Angel Decode

**Angel P.O.V**

I sighed as I shifted curling into the warmth of the bed. Bed! I don't remember going to bed. The last thing I remembered was speaking those strange words to Emmett.

Sitting up I looked around the spacious room an the wall of windows. I was confused about were I was, but one look through the windows told me I was still at the Cullen's.

Moving to the edge of the bed I looked down. Someone had changed my clothes. I now wore shorts and a giant shirt I knew was Emmett's.

"Angel."

Speaking of said man. I turned to see him walk in before closing the door standing there. I could literally see the nerves roll off him.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't help it. He was adorable so worried. Getting up I quickly moved to him jumping up wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No need to worry my big teddy bear."

He chuckled wrapping his arms around me lifting me higher. "You worried me."

"I'm sorry. Mom just wanted me to have a chance at a normal life if I wanted."

Emmett sat me on my feet looking down with sadness in his eyes. "Til you met me! I can never give you a normal life."

I cupped his face in my hands "Emmett if it is a life without you I don't want it."

I could see the love in my eyes before he swooped down his lips crushing against mine. A moan escaped my throat as I moved closer deepening the kiss. One thing for sure I would never tire of kissing him.

A sudden rumbling growl made him pull back laughing. "I'm guessing your hungry."

I couldn't help the blush. "A little bit."

"Well we better feed you." With that he picked me up bridal style causing me to squeak.

"Emmett! I can walk."

He carried me out of the room. "But this is more fun."

I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's a good thing your a vampire."

"Why?"

"Because if you weren't you wouldn't be able to carry me around like this."

He stopped on the stairs looking at me with a frown. "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because your human self couldn't carry me, I weight to much."

"You don't weight to much Angel your perfect."

I looked at my lap. "Yeah I would be if I lost 50 pounds."

"Angel Wyatt! There is nothing wrong with your body believe me."

"I just wish I was skinny like Rose, Alice, Esme and Bella.

"Well I don't" That made my eyes shot to his. "Angel your are perfect the way you are. I never want you to change anything. Your my..." He sighed before leaning forward his nose touching mine. "You are my mate, an I love you just the way you are."

I could feel my heart burst with joy as a lone tear slid down my cheek. Emmett leaned down an kissed it away before placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you Emmett."

He smirked "I know."

He quickly made the way to the kitchen where Esme just got done plating dinner. She looking up smiling.

"I made you dinner."

Emmett sat me down at the counter as Esme placed a plate in front of me.

"Esme this smell delicious. What is it?"

"Thank you sweetie and it's lemon grilled chicken with a mozzarella pasta salad." She sat down a glass of water.

"Thanks for doing this."

"your welcome dear." She left as Emmett leaned forward kissing the side of my head.

"While you eat some of us are going to eat. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Okay. Carlisle, Esme, and Drew will be hear if you need anything."

"Have a good hunt."

He chuckled before leaving. I turned to my food nearly inhaling it. For someone who didn't eat Esme sure could cook. I could probably take pointers from her.

After finishing my food I washed my dishes before heading back upstairs digging in my backpack pulling out my sketch book pencils and color pencils.

Going back downstairs I found the living room sitting down. Pulling out my color pencils I began to color the picture of Emmett I drew my first day.

After about 10 minutes Carlisle, Esme, and Drew joined me. Drew sat reading a book, Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch cuddling together contently staring out the window.

As I saw the small smile on their lips I quickly turned to a clean page before starting to drew them.

Twenty minutes later I notice Drew moved closer to me sneaking a peek at my book.

"That is beautiful Angel."

I sighed. 'It's not finished." As I finished the sketch I pulled out my color pencils an got to work.

Just as I put the finished highlights on paper I heard the door before the group walked in. Well they walked Alice bounced.

"Hi Angel."

"Hi Alice."

Emmett walked over an gave me a quick kiss. "How are you Angel wings?"

"Good. How was the hunt?"

He smiled "Awesome. Found me a grizzly."

I raised my brow. "Should I start calling you grizzly Adams"

As everyone laughed Emmett growled playfully before snatching my sketch book out of my hands.

"What you drawing?"

"Emmett give it back."

Alice laughed. 'Emmett I wouldn't."

He wiggled his brows at me. "Come get it."

Before he could blink I went from being on the couch to practically sitting on Emmett's shoulders. He quickly tossed my sketch book to Carlisle I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks as Carlisle and Esme looked at my drawings.

"These are quite beautiful Angel."

I hid my face in Emmett's neck. "Thank you."

"No need to be embarrassed these are very good."

I sat my chin on Emmett's shoulder."Your the first to tell me. Mom never saw my drawings and lets just say the first time someone else saw my doodles it didn't go well."

Emmett stiffened. "what happened Angel?"

My gaze went to the floor as memories I wishes I could forget flew through my sitting at my desk as Tanner came in. He looking at my work in disgust before yelling that I was horrible. I remember cowering in fear as he grabbed me by the thread. I could feel myself slip deeper into my mind as my body froze in fear of what would happen next.

 _ **Edward P.O.V**_

It was nice seeing Emmett an Angel being playful. But as Emmett asked her to elaborate I could see in Jasper's mind the emotions coming off her seemingly taking her over.

But as I saw her mind wonder I began to worry. Her mind was an interesting place. If she could play a movie in her head just by reading who knows what will happen in a memory. She could be stuck there.

As images flashed through my minds of her bring hurt I couldn't hold back the growl. Everyone looked at me but I focused on her mind.

I could see the man again this time punching her. I watched Angel fight back. Her mental scream made blink as I looked at her face.

Her eyes were wide an she was ghost white clinging to Emmett. I finally saw my fear was true. Like I was nearly trapped in her mind she was now trapped relieving the horror.

"Wake her up!"

I ran forward pulling Angel from Emmett's back sitting her down on the couch. "We need to wake her up!"

Carlisle began to check her vitals. "Her heart rate is high. Edward whats going on?"

I winced as I saw a crying Angel being tied up as the same man grabbed a knife advancing on the older woman. "She's stuck in her mind. She's in to deep in her memories."

"Post traumatic Stress Disorder. I've only seen it this savvier with military and people who had been tortured. "

Emmett cupped her face. "Tortured?How do I wake her up Edward?"

"I don't know. Jasper can you get through an calm her?"

"No it seems like her emotions are cut off at the moment."

I looked at Emmett. "Just try anything."

Emmett turned toward Angel and without a though he leaned forward and kissed her gently. I focused on her mind an as Emmett kissed her I could see the horror memories becoming more foggy. I could sense she was slowly come back to herself.

"Angel?"

She blinked and I sighed "She's coming back."

She blinked and looked around. "What happened?"

"You had gotten stuck in your memories." I knew I probably shouldn't but I had to ask. "Who is the man with the shiny green eyes?"

She paled even more. "You saw him?"

"I saw everything. What happened and what he did to you."

She wrapped her arms around herself and within a second Jasper appeared with a blanket draping it over her shoulders.

"His name is Tanner. He is the main reason I moved to Forks."

"Who is he?"

"Well now that I have time to think about it I know he is like I am a Sekkari. But he was someone I thought I cared about and thought who cared about me but he became violent. The reason I am in Forks is because technically I am in the witness protection program. One day Tanner showed up tieing me up an forced me to watch as he killed my mother. That was also when I figured out how powerful I could be. He tried to kill me with the same knife but I threw him away from me." She shivered. "I just don't want to or like talking about it."

 _ **Emmett P.O.V**_

I clinched my fists as I heard of the horror my mate when through. If I ever saw the the bastard I was going to rip him apart. At the sight of Edward's nod I knew he was in the same mine as me...

Seeing Angel shake I stood up. "Come on. That's enough I'm getting you to bed. You need rest." Before she could respond I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. Esme stepped forward kissing her forehead.

"Just know sweetie our family will always be there for you and to protect you." Angel only nodded. I knew she was just overwhelmed and she was probably tired as well.

With a nod to my family I carried Angel back upstairs to the bedroom and laid her down before covering her up. "Try and get some sleep."

"Emmett."

"Yeah."

"Stay with me tonight."

I smiled as I sat on the bed. "Nothing will keep me away." Pulling off my shoes I laid down beside her pulling her into my arms. "Get some rest sweetheart." She pulled herself closed snuggling into my chest. I tightened my arms a little making sure she was completely enclosed. In no time at all I could hear her steady heart beats and the even breathing. I knew she was asleep. I just hoped she could sleep peacefully. With a sigh I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sensation of her being so close.


	20. Field Trip

_**Angel P.O.V**_

I sighed shifting under the blankets getting comfortable as I felt someone shake my shoulder I groaned. The cold hand gave me an idea of who it could be but the voice that followed surprised me.

"Angel! Come on sweetie time to get up. "

I groaned again. "Five more minutes Carlisle."

I heard him chuckle. "Just be glad it was me waking you. Emmett or Alice would throw you out of bed. But come on you can sleep on the bus like everyone else is likely to do."

With another sigh I sat up looking up at Carlisle with a smile. "Thanks Carlisle."

He smiled "Esme will have something for you before you leave."

"Tell her she doesn't have to."

"Nonsense she enjoys it." With that he left.

Getting up with a stretch I grabbed my clothes from the bag in the corner and going into the attached bathroom I quickly showers and brushed my teeth before getting dressed.

After getting dressed I grabbed my backpack and stuffed the two throw blankets inside. Heading downstairs I found Esme in the kitchen putting what looked like muffins in a ziploc bag.

"Morning Esme."

"Morning Angel."

"Where are the others?"

"Don't worry they will..." The laughter from outside stopped her. "They had went hunting and now their back."

Emmett walked in and walked right to me wrapping me up in his arms. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

"Morning my beautiful Angel."

"Morning Teddy bear."

"Teddy bear!" I looked over at Jasper and Edward who were trying not to laugh.

Esme finished filling the bag before smiling as she handed to me. "Here are some muffins for you and Bella in case you get hungry in a bit."

I couldn't help it I hugged Esme and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mama Esme."

I swore her back could crack at the smile that formed. "Have a good day dear."

Emmett lead us out to the car Alice and Jasper rode with me and Emmett in the jeep as Drew drove his car and Edward his.

When we arrived at the school I could see every student there was pretty much asleep on their feet. Getting out of the car I watched Bella walk up.

"Angel how are you?"

I gave her a hug. "I'm good Bella thanks."

As we waiting I moved closer to Emmett sagging against him tiredly. With an idea I moved around behind him and hopped on his back. "To tired Emmett carry me please."

He chuckled before holding onto me while I laid my head on his shoulder. "I got you."

We stood there another 10 minuted before called everyone to get on the bus. Hopping down me Bell and the Cullens went to the second bus and went to the very back. Emmett sat down and I plopped down beside him. Edward and Bella was beside us as Alice and Jasper was in front of us Rose and Drew opposite of them.

As the bus took off with minutes I noticed nearly every student was asleep. Looking over I saw Bella trying to go to sleep again Edward slightly shivering. Reaching into my bag I pulled out one of the throw blankets and leaning over covered Bella with it.

Edward smiled "Thank you."

I pulled out the other blanket as Alice grabbed my bag. "I'll hold onto it for you."

"Thanks Alice."

Unfolding my blanket I moved to sit in Emmett lap as he chuckled. Pulling the blanket around me I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Emmett."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead as I started to feel myself fall asleep." I love you to and I will never let you go.

 _ **Emmett P.O.V**_

Other then the bus driver an me and my siblings were the only other people awake. Angel had fallen asleep about an hour ago cuddled up against my chest. It felt wonderful just to have her in my arms.

"I know the feeling."

I looked over at Edward who has Bella cuddled against his side. I smiled happy that after now many years of loneliness me and my brother found someone to love. Edward voice broke through my thoughts.

"Alice isn't it a little early to be thinking about that."

She smiled "Nope because I can see it. It will give me so much time to plan."

That caught my attention. "Plan? Plan what?"

Edward chuckled. "Really Alice I doubt that Bella and Angel are that close to do that."

"You'll be surprised Edward. Even now you can see they are getting closer because they have so much in common. So when the time comes they will be damn near inseparable."

"Okay guys whats going on?"

Edward shook his head. "Alice is going over wedding plans in her head. She thinks that not only are we both going to get married but have a double wedding."

I chuckled. "Way to soon sis."

She smiled "Please you are already hooked both of you are." She looked at Angel then at Bella. "I mean who can fall in love with them. Whether it be in love or love as family. They are both sisters to me already."

I heard Rosalie sighed "Well at least Angel won't be giving anything up. If Matt is older then Carlisle who knows how old she could be. But Bella will be giving up everything."

Edward sighed "Not now Rosalie please."

"Fine but you I speak the truth later."

I sighed and tightened my arms around Angel as she shifted against my chest kissing her head as she settled back down.

~Time Skip~

We had reached the museum when I woke Angel up laughing at her groan. "Come on Angel we are here."

I watched as she sat up and stretched "Sleep well."

"Um hm!" As her stomach growled I laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Um hm." Alice handed her the back Esme packed and Angel pulled out a muffin before passing the bag to Bella. "From Esme for us both."

Bella pulled out a muffin and the girls quickly ate before we got off the bus.

"Alright everyone some up please." We all moved over to . "Okay there will be three groups I will accompany one while and will go with the other. Now split into groups."

Me and my siblings stood to one side near with Bella and Angel at out side. I knew with as long as you don't cause trouble he didn't care really what you did. I watched as the bastard Craig looked at our group before going to the one furthest from us. Good. Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Tyler, and a few others joined our group.

"Okay there are three different guides an you must stay with that you do not then you will be suspended and this grade will be effected."

As our group left I grabbed onto Angel's hand smiling at her. The guide started the tour with the skeletons asking questions and giving facts. But the exhibit that was the most fun was called the walking dinosaurs. They seem to be automated that moved on their own. The guide said we were allowed to leave the confines of the group to look around and take pictures if we liked.

Angel quickly moved away to the Giganotosaurus calling back. "Hey Alice can you take a picture for me." She handed Alice her camera before turning to Bella with a chuckle. "Come on Bella." I watched as Angel pulled Bella with her to the dinosaur.

"Angel I don't take pictures."

"Please Bella I want pictures of some of my best friends." I watched Angel give her puppy eyes.

"Alright."

"Awesome." She put her arm around Bella an Alice took the picture.

With a smirk I had a quick idea and looked at Edward who smiled at my thought. As Bella and Angel posed for the next picture we moved toward them Edward wrapping his arms around Bella as I bent and wrapped an arm around Angel's thighs lifting her up so she almost sat on my shoulder.

Her laugh filled the room and I saw other students looking and laughing. I looked up to see Angel trying to touch the mouth of the dinosaur. "I can almost reach now."

I looked toward Alice "Get the picture."

Alice took a quick picture before Angel spoke up. "It's fun being this high up. Edward put Bella on your shoulders."

I knew he saw the idea in her head as our siblings move to block Edward moving quickly before Bella was lifted with a shout.

"Edward don't drop me."

I heard his chuckle. "I will never drop you Bella."

Angel reached over grabbing Bella's hand. "Come on Bells. We are on top of the world." She lifted Bella hand still in hers as Alice took the picture."

"Alright everyone gather around."

All to soon the guide was calling everyone back. I sat Angel down and to look human moved to help Bella off of Edward's shoulder.

Angel was giggling as she hooked her arm with Bella and Alice before looking at Rosalie. "Well Rose come on join the chain."

"No thank you."

I sighed I has hoped she would start warming up to them. I watched as Angel whispered for Alice to move to the other side of Bella. Alice laughed but did as she asked. Then to everyone's surprise Angel hooked her arm around Rosalie ignoring the glare.

"Come on Rosalie just one day let yourself go and feel comfortable. After today we'll never speak of this again."

I watched as Rose looked at Angel before sighing at Angel's puppy eyes. "You won't stop will you."

"Nope."

"Fine but just for today."

Me and the guys looked at each other surprised at Rose. Could she actually trying to change or just being good for today. A look at Edward shrug told me no one will ever know.

As the day went on the tour was finally coming to an end. Even though there are times I hated repeating high school there were times like these that are the most fun. Expectantly being here with my family and the woman I love. Everyone filled back into the buses as headed back to Forks.

I could see Angel was getting nervous as we neared Forks though I had an idea of what it was. "Are you okay?"

She sighed" Yeah."

Jasper looked at her from his seat. "Angel you mustn't try to hide or bottle your feelings. I can feel the fear spiraling."

"I'm a little scared about the Clan meeting."

"Why?"

"Well I will be meeting some family I have never seen and learning more about what I am. I am just scared that I will be told something bad about being what I am."

I kissed her forehead. "There is nothing bad about you."

As the bus stopped I took Angel's hand looking at my family. "I'm gonna take Angel home."

Walking to the jeep I opened the door lifting Angel in and getting into the drivers seat. "Okay Angel what is really bothering you."

"What I said was all true."

"But there is more."

"I am scared of what they are gonna tell me about Tanner. An I have had the feeling like someone is going to happen that is gonna change me."

I pulled into her driveway and parked. "Listen to me Angel. If something does happen remember you are not alone. If you feel upset or scared in any way come to me call me which ever is better. If I have to I will come and move you in with me if need be."

She giggled before leaning forward and kissing me. I had to remember that I couldn't get carried away what with her family just inside the door watching us through the window. I pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Call me if you need me."

"Kicking me out?"

"Well no but your family it watching trouble the windows."

"Oh my goodness." She gave me another quick kiss before jumping out of the car, "Night Emmett."

"Goodnight my angel." After she walked inside I turned and headed home.


	21. World shifting upside down

_**Angel P.O.V**_

As I opened the door Cassie was there smiling.

"Hi Aunt Cassie."

"Hello little Angel Wyatt or should I say Angel Cullen."

"Aunt Cassie!" She laughed an hugged me.

"I'm glad your happy sweetie. Now go sit your bag down an come to the den everyone's almost here."

"Okay." Running upstairs I dropped my bag on the couch an plugged in my phone. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I was gonna get the pictures printed up an make a small scrap book. I may even make one for Bella, and probably Alice.

Kicking off my shoes and pulling off my jacket I went back downstairs. But as I neared I heard Uncle Matt fussing with a voice that sounded familiar.

"They deserved to know Matt we are friends."

"Dax you were specifically told not to say anything to them. We would talk to them when the time was right."

I heard a new voice. "If it involved the heir apparent then we should be informed." His voice was so deep I could feel it go down my spine.

"Well as her guardians we decide that."

Guardians? They were talking about me? I leaned my head closer hoping to hear more.

Arm suddenly wrapped around me lifting me up. "Well, well what do we have here?"

Whoever held me walked into the den. "Matt I didn't know you had mice here. I found this one being sneaky."

"Put me down!"

"I would do what she tell you." I knew that voice, I turned an smiled.

"Colton!" Finally wiggling free I ran to Colton hugging him. "What are you doing here."

"Here for the clan meeting."

I stepped back. "Clan?"

Matt smiled. "You were never without family Angel. Colton here is our cousin."

"Really?" I couldn't stop the smile. "What's your power?"

Before he could answer a deep voice interrupted "It is rude to ask that." Now I was close I could hear a hint of Irish accent.

I turned to the voice seeing a man in his twenties stand with another man beside him.I guess they would be considered handsome but for the arrogance clearly written on their face.

Matt sighed "Angel this is Kameron and Torrian Draakul. Their friends from Ireland."

"So no kin to me?"

"No."

I smirked. "Good."

There was a booming laugh from the man who carried me in. "You have fire."

"Who are you?"

Aunt Cassie smiled "Angel you remember my brother Dax, well this is my other brother Rider."

Rider smiled. "Hey there Angel bell."

"Hi."I stretched out the 'i'.

Matt stepped forward."Lets begin the meeting." He pulled me to stand my him and Cassie. "This meeting is to make aware of the earliness of Angel's powers. She had just recently been through the void."

I noticed how Uncle Matt didn't say why I went to the void. I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for my mother explaining things to me.

The one called Kameron moved to my side. "How old are you?"

"I'm about to be 17."

"Amazing."

"What is?"

"The last time someone come into their powers early was over 1000 years ago. That person brought the clans together, settled many rivalries." It made me feel a little uncomfortable the way he was looking at me. As if I were some prize.

Matt moved closer. "It just means she is strong."

Kameron smiled looking up at Matt. "She is indeed strong. That will make the Wyatt-Draakul union even stronger."

Something made my nerves shot up. "Wyatt-Draakul union?"

"Ours!" His hand went to my waist. "Once we are bonded the clan will unify and follow our rule."

I felt my heart skip before I pushed his hand away. "I will not bond to you."

Kameron glared down at me. "You will. It was arranged long ago."

My family moved closer to me. Matt glaring at Kameron. "There will be no union. Angel is free to choose her mate."

I glared my fists clinched. "Not to mention I am already bonded."

This made Kameron stumble his brother Torrian steady him. "How can you be bonded? You were not allowed to bond with anyone till the union."

"I'll never agree to a union."

Rider leaned forward his posture that of one ready for an attack. " There is nothing you can do about it. Once someone is bonded it can never be broken."

"Actually it can." We turned to the voice and I saw a man with similiar eyes to mine standing in the doorway.

Something about him was familiar but it was like a foggy memory that I couldn't place.

Kameron grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him. "You said a bond can be broken. How?"

The man ignored him and looked at me. "Has your mate completed the ritual? Has he spoken the mating words to you?"

That confused me a bit. "No why?"

He smirked. "Good." He looked at Karmeron who finally let go of my arm. "All you have to do is kill her mate before he can speak the words."

"What?" Kill Emmett! No one was touching him.

Matt and Colton moved closer to me. "You can't kill someone just to get what you want Damian."

"The union has been arranged since before she was born and thus it will continue."

I growled stepped closer to the one called Damian. "A union will not happen. An you are not getting within a hundred miles of my mate I can guarantee that."

He glared down at me. "Angel you will do as you are told."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I AM YOUR FATHER!"

I was stunned. Any other time I would probably have made a star wars joke but to learn the man I known as my father wasn't in fact dead. But to see him here a heartless dick telling me what to do. Well father or not he was not going to rule my life.

"If you were a father you would have been there... You would have been there when Tanner killed mom."

Finally some emotion! His eyes casted down with sorrow. "I was unaware of the danger till it was to late."

"And if you were a father were the Hell where you all these years?"

"I was forced to leave."

"Forced how?"

"When we were in the accident I was indeed about to die. If not for the vampire that found me and turned me..."

I was floored yet again. "Your a vampire? How are your eyes like mine?"

"That is one thing about our kind. We can be turned into vampires but our eyes will always remain the same."

I couldn't take anymore. There was to much I needed to get away from them. Maybe Carlisle and Esme will let me hide at their place for a bit. "I gotta go."

As I went to leave Damian grabbed my arms in a stone grip I knew would bruise. "You are not going anywhere you are to stay here with your mate."

"Fuck you my mate is not some Irish prick who thinks he is gods gift to women. My mate actually has a heart."

His hand gripped my neck under my jaw holding me in place. "I am your father you will do as I say and show some respect."

Matt moved forward. "That is enough Damien. Let her go."

"Back off Matteson this is my daughter so I make the decisions." He looked to Cassie. "Go pack her a bag she is going to Ireland with us tonight."

Cassie glared. "The hell I will you will let her go now and leave."

Damien pushed me into Kameron's arms. His hands gripping my shoulders holding me still. I knew what I must do in order to get away. I looked to my family who were trying to help me. With a nod I took a deep breathe and threw my arms out sending Damien, Kameron, and Torrian flying away from me.

When they got up Matt and Colton descended on Damian holding him tightly as Rider and Dax took care of Kameron and Torrian. Cassie pulled me away.

"Get out of here Angel we will handle this."

I looked to see Damien push Uncle Matt into the bookcase which broke under him as Colton was sent through the air into the side room. Damien looked at me his eyes shinning.

"You are not going anywhere."

I looked at the large window before glancing at Aunt Cassie seeing here nod I moved. Throwing my hand out again I sent Damien sailing back into the staircase as I turned to the window running.

It could of been something out of a movie lightning flashed as I moved to jump out the window. Jumping through I could feel the glass strike my arms and face as it shattered. I hissed as I landed glass embedding into my feet as I ran.I ran through the forest ignoring the pain in my feed as they pounded on the ground propelling me through the trees. I used what speed I could to get future away from the man who called himself my father. The rain made me feel colder as each passing moment went by, the cold wind making me freeze with pain was getting worse but I had to get someplace safe. And there was only one place I wanted to be...

 _ **Carlisle P.O.V**_

Me and Esme sat on the couch waiting for the kids to get back from hunting. We spoke mostly about Bella and Angel excited how Emmett and Edward will no longer be lonely. We listened to the rain and thunder as we stared at the fire. But panting came to my ears.

Sitting up I looked out the window. There I saw someone emerge from the woods running. It was Angel. Moving to the door quickly I opened it an caught her as she stumbled over the threshold unconscious in my arms.

"Angel?" She was shivering and I could see the bruises on her arms and on her neck not to mention the multiple cuts on her face and hands. Closer inspection was her bare feet were bleeding as well."Esme!"

Esme ran in with a gasp falling to her knees beside me."Is she okay?"

"I'll handle her but call the others they need to get back here."

I gently picked Angel up moving into the living room and sitting her in front of the fire before grabbing blankets and my medical supplies. Moving back to her I covered her up and began cleaning her up wondering who could have hurt her...

 _ **Emmett P.O.V**_

Me and Drew stood up from out wrestling match laughing as I indeed won again. Edward was handed Jasper some money as Jasper laughed.

"Edward never bet against Alice!"

Before I could laugh Jasper's phone rung. Me and many of my sibling forget ours when we are out hunting. He answered it putting it on speaker phone even tough it wasn't necessary.

"Hello."

"Jasper."It was Esme but something sounded off. "You all need to get back her now."

"Why? What happened?"

I was almost afraid of the answer. Edward grabbed my shoulder as we wait before Esme whispered in a shaky voice. "Angel."

I growled. "We are on our way."

Jasper hung up and we all took off running at our highest speed back home. We were there in less the 3 minutes. As I walked into the living room I saw Esme on the floor with Angel's head in her lap as Carlisle has his tool working on Angel's feet.

"What happened?"

Carlisle looked up from pulling what looked like glass from Angel's foot. "We don't know. I heard her approach and when I went to let her in she passed out. She is on the brink of hypothermia so I set her up in front of the fire."

I moved to Esme and lifted the blanket looked at Angel. She was soaking wet and I could see the bruises on her arms and as I looked up I saw one on her neck. Not to mention the multiple scratching on her neck and arms.

Carlisle was wrapping her feet and looked up. "There was glass in her feet, arms and face. We won't know what happened till she wakes up."

Suddenly Carlisle's phone range he pulled it out. "It's her Aunt Cassie."

He answered as we listened. "Yes Cassie."

 _"Carlisle please tell me Angel is safe with you."_

"Yes she is here. What happened Cassie she arrived and passed out covered in bruises and cuts."

 _"She had to jump through a window in order to escape we didn't have time to get her out properly."_

"Escape."

I heard a sigh on the other side of the phone. _"Lets just say the meeting didn't go as planned. what we feared has come to pass and it is worse then we thought."_

Edward spoke up. "The man with eyes that match Angels. The one you were worried would come if the Draakul's were informed?"

 _"Yes he showed along with the Draakul's two eldest."_

Carlisle looked around. "Who is he?"

 _"I can't say not. I promise Angel will explain everything but I have a giant favor to ask your family Carlisle."_

"What?"

 _"Right now it is not safe for Angel to come back here and it isn't safe for her to be alone. I ask that your family keep her safe till we can have this situation handled."_

I answered before anyone else could. "Don't worry Cassie no one will hurt Angel while I am around."

 _"Thank you... I must go. I'll try to bring her stuff tomorrow if I can. Bye."_

As she hung up I looked down at Angel. "She's having a tough week."

Carlisle smirked as he checked her wrist. "She is resting peacefully not and she is warmed up enough. Emmett get up upstairs and the girls will change her for bed. But I suggest something flannel something to make sure she stays warm.

Gently lifting Angel off the floor I walked up to my room and stopped as Esme, Alice and even Rosalie moved over taking Angel from me locking me out of the room as they dress her.

I felt my anger rise as I thought of those bruises on my Angel. Who dare touch her? An all this trouble at the clan meeting that now has her in danger. Not to mention this mysterious man who Matt and Cassie appear to be afraid off.

As the girls walked out of the room I moved inside closing the door. There in my bed Angel was curled on her side fast asleep. Changing into more comfortable clothing I got into bed with her pulling her to my chest sighing as she moved curling herself into me.

Tomorrow I would get my answers but for tonight I would hold her an be thankful she was alright.


	22. Telling Emmett! and wait a date?

_**Emmett P.O.V**_

As I saw the sun rise I looked at Angel who was still sleeping cuddled against my chest. It had scared me seeing her in the condition she was in last night. What ever happened nothing more will hurt Angel if I have any say.

Leaning down I placed a soft kiss on her head causing her to sigh and shift closer. I smiled thinking about making her breakfast wondering if she'd like it.

"Emmett." I could hear Alice call me from downstairs. Slowly easing out of Angel's arms I went downstairs.

"Yes Alice."

She smiled bouncing in place. "Come on I have everything ready."

"What?"

"Your making breakfast in bed for Angel."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Your amazing Alice."

She pulled me into the kitchen I saw Esme cutting some ham.

"But what do I make?"

Alice laughed "Her favorite of course. Ham and Cheese Omelet, tenderloins, and butter toast."

"Thanks Alice."

I moved to the island helping Esme. I admit I have no clue what to do but Esme having cooked for Bella an a few bake sales knew how to cook.

Within twenty minutes the food was done. Esme came over an kissed my cheek.

"We are all going hunting we'll be back soon."

"Okay."

As they left I place the plate on a tray with the saucer of toast. I filled a glass of orange juice I placed it on the tray. Deciding agaisnt running I walked upstairs.

Sitting the tray on the table I leaned over and gently kissed Angel.

 _ **Angel P.O.V**_

I felt coolness against my lips. I had a feeling of who it was. With a sigh I leaned up taking his lips in a quick deep kiss.

Settling back I opened my eyes smiled. "Morning Emmett."

"Morning my Angel."

I moved sitting up against the headboard. "What you doing?"

I watched Emmett turn and grab something before turning back with a tray. "Figured you deserved breakfast in bed. "He sat the tray in my lap.

"What brought this on?"

"Just thought I'd do it. Esme help though."

I quickly took a bite an moaned. "This is delicious. I still think it's funny that for someone who doesn't eat can cook better then anyone I know."

Emmett laughed. "When your done Carlisle will want to give you a check up."

I nodded before going back to my food practically inhaling it. After I was done Emmett moved the tray before picking me up in his arms.

"Emmett I can walk."

"Don't care, much rather hold you." He flitted us downstairs to the living room. As we entered I noticed everyone.

"Morning Cullens!"

"Morning Angel!"

Esme moved forward and kissed my cheek. "Morning sweetie."

"Thank you for helping make me breakfast."

"Your welcome."

Emmett sat down with me in his lap as Carlisle approached. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I'm good today."

"Well the cuts on your face and arms are healed an the bruises are gone. May I look at your feet?"

"Go ahead." He unwrapped the guaze on my feet.

"Amazing your completly healed."

"Yeah. Once I went through the void for my coming of age it solidified my abilities."

Emmett rubbed my back. "Did Matt tell you this?"

"No my mother did."

Carlisle looked confused. "Isn't she..."

"Dead? Yes But apparently her spirit came to me in the void to guide me. I learned that just being there will almost download nearly everything I need to know."

"Interesting."

Emmett's arms wrapped around me pulling me close. "Now Angel please tell us what happened last night."

I sighed knowing they would ask. Carlisle sat beside Esme and with that the families eyes were on me.

"Well it started okay. Aunt Cassie was teasing me about Emmett and I learned Colton the Detective that was protecting me is actually my cousin. Not to mention I got to meet both of Aunt Cassie's brothers. I've met Dax before but I finally met Rider an strange enough he reminds me of Emmett a bit."

"Hey!" Everyone laughed.

"But when Uncle Matt started the meeting that's when it for bad. I was introduced to Kameron and Torrian Draakul. Torrian was creepy silent the whole time. Kameron made me uncomfortable how his eyes kept looking me over." I ignored Emmett's growl and continued. " Matt told them I've been through the void. I learned that the last time someone so young went through the void was over 1000 years ago an they brought the clans together settling fueds. Uncle Matt commented about me being strong and that is when the actual trouble started. Kameron commented how the Draakul- Wyatt union will be strong."

"Union?" I looked to Jasper seeing his fist clinched. "As in a forced marriage?"

I nodded an Emmett growled. "Like hell they will."

Carlilse nodded before adding. "Continue."

"Kameron started to talked about how after our union the clans would unify and follow our rule. I told him i wouldn't bond to him and he was not happy. Uncle Matt had explained that is was my choice. But I was quick to tell him that I was already bonded."

Emmett growled "Hell yeah you are. Your my mate an no one can take you from me."

I bit my lip remembering Damian said a bond can be severed.

"Severed? How?"

Crap forgot Edward could read minds. "Another man named Damian came in telling Kameron it was possible for a bond to be severed. Kameron grabbed my arm pulling me to the man named Damian asking how could he sever my bond." I stopped my heart breaking at the memory.

Jasper and Edward shot up and flitted to me and Emmett. Jasper looking down in confused. "Why are you terrified and heart-broken?"

Edward growled as he looked at my memory. "He will not get what he wants."

Carlilse called out. "Edward Jasper sit let Angel explain."

I was surprised when Jasper took the seat beside me and Emmett and I could feel him started to emit calming emotions to help me. I bit my lip before continuing. "Damian told Kameron that is my mate hasn't spoken the mating words to me that a bond can be severed all he has to do is kill the one I am bonded to."

The reaction was immediate everyone began growling and saying they would never let someone hurt wither me or Emmett.

I nodded "Matt and Colton told Damian that he couldn't kill someone to get what he wanted and I plan as day said he wouldn't get 100 miles of my mate. That when I learned that this union was planned before I was born and I was to do what I was told. When I said he has no say in my life he proceeded to tell me that he is my father." Silence. "I thought my father died when I was 5 in an accident we were both in. But apparently a vampire found him and changed him. That was when I decided to come here to see if you guys let me hide here for a while but Damian grabbed my arms before grabbing my jaw making me look at him telling me that he was my father so I had to do what he said. He told Aunt Cassie to pack me a bag because he said I was going to Ireland with my mate."

Jasper growled. "They hell they will. No one is taking my new sister away."

I felt touched that Jasper thought of me as a sister. A quick thought ran through my mind. _It felt like they had made me apart of their family._

"You are." Everyone turned to Edward. "You wondered if we were making you apart of this family. You already are Angel."

An to everyone surprise and myself Rose spoke up. "I agree with Edward. You have made Emmett happier then I have ever seen him and you are like a sister to us all."

"Thank you Rose."

Carlisle smiled at Rose before turning back to Angel. "That explains the bruises but what about the cuts."

"When Aunt Cassie refused to let Damian take me away he threw me into Torrian and Kameron's arms to hold me. I reacted and threw my arms out knocking them back and my family moved in. Uncle Matt and Colton went after Damian as Rider and Dax took on Kameron and Torrian. Aunt Cassie tried to get me out but Damian was able to get ahead of us and told me I wasn't going anywhere so I did the only thing I could think of. After throwing him back again I jumped through the big window in the living room and ran here."

Carlisle hummed in thought. "That explains all the glass in your skin and I am guessing the storm and being hardly clothed could have caused the border line hypothermia."

I sighed leaning into Emmett as his arms tightened around me. "I hope you don't mind that I ran here to hide... I just feel safe here."

Carlisle smiled. "No problem dear. You are a daughter to Esme and I are always welcomed here."

Emmett suddenly moved with a smile. "Alright enough coddling her. I want to take her somewhere special."

Alice jumped up with a squeal and ran over to Angel. "Come on your promised I'd get to pick our outfit."

"Alice."

"No Angel you promised." She pulled me up and ran upstairs with me behind her.

"Alice I'll let you do this but remember I am not a girly girl."

"Oh don't worry I know what you need." She disappeared inside her closet and within 2 minutes she was back. "Put these on."

I was thankful that she handed me shorts but then she handed me a tank tip. Going into the bathroom I quickly changed and returned to the room. Alice sat me down in a chair and worked on my fair.I could feel she was braiding it. It felt weird getting dolled up.

"Done."

I slipped on the flip flop wedges she had at my feet and stood turning to the mirror smiling.

I had to admit she found something that was cute and I was actually comfortable in it. I looked at the hair and smirked.

She tried to make it glamorous as possible but also simple. "Alice I have to admit this is something I like."

She started bouncing and laughing. "I knew you'd like it and it is perfect for where Emmett is taking you."

"And where is that?"

"I'll never tell now come one." She pulled me downstairs again and I stopped seeing everyone waiting by the door.

Alice bounced up smiling. "She's ready."

They turned to look at me and Emmett's eyes widened. "Angel... You look beautiful."

I blushed as Jasper moved over to Alice's side as Emmett walked forward taking my hand. "Lets go."

I followed Emmett as I smiled to the rest of the family. I could almost feel the happiness coming from them as me and Emmett walked out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise." He grabbing my other hand pulling me onto his back and took off running. This was going to be an interesting day.

 ** _Now I have a question as I was writing this story and watching the saga again I had another idea for a story an was wondering if anyone would be interested in me actually making it._**

 ** _The idea!_**

 ** _It will be a Jasper love story being Jasper and Emmett are my two favorite vampires._**

 ** _But the story is about Lily Bella's sister older by 1 year. So is a little different she has a split personality disorder or at least that is what the doctors say. But she is actually two people. There is Lily the one who is sweet shy and bashful then there is her other half Xena she is fierce and strong and almost warrior like. Lily is different because she has one blue eyes and one gold. She has a animal feeding vamp friend in Arizona and he trains Rain in protecting herself and Lily. The weird thing is Lily is unaware of vampires but Rain knows about Vampires._**

 ** _She moved to Forks with her sister to be with their dad and there she meet the Cullens. Rain knew what they were on first glance but Lily did not. Good thing Edward can't read her mind. If would see how would Jasper be with both Rain and Lily. He falls for both half of her._**

 ** _But that be something you guys would be interested in reading?_**

 ** _Thank you for enjoying the story and as always_**

 ** _HAPPY READINGS!_**


	23. Just like your mother

_**Angel P.O.V**_

Emmett ran for about 3 minutes before stopping and letting me slid off his back. I looked over the beautiful meadow. It was so big and open and so pretty even with the light fog tht hung in the air.

"Emmett this is so beautiful."

He came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Not as beautiful as you."

I bumped my shoulder back into him with a smile. "Whatever."

He moved to the blanket that saw laid out before settling down gently pulling me into his lap. I laid my head on his chest listening to the stream that was flowing I sigh as we settled Emmett's arms curling around me pulling me against his chest.

"Emmett?"

"Hum."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For bringing me out here and for being there for me."

He leaned down and I could feel his lips on me head."No need to thank me."

Leaning up I gave him a quick kiss. "When things calm down I want you to come meet Colton, Rider and Dax. I think you'll like them."

"If they are anything like you I am sure I would "

I leaned up settling my chin on my hand that was resting on his chest. His arm moved behind his head making a pillow his other hand sliding through my hair.

 _ **Carlisle P.O.V**_

I sat with Esme as the kids were sitting around Alice talking. I was happy to have seen Angel had healed up and that she was not as stressed. Looking around I couldn't help the smile at the thought about how the others were starting to treat Angel as if she was a sibling.

"Carlisle."

I shot up with Alice's worried voice Edward moving to my side. "What is it Alice?"

"They are coming."

"Who?"

Edward tensed growling. "Angel's father and the two others that were there last night."

Just then the doorbell rang. Looking to my family I moved to the door Jasper and Drew flanked my sides. Opening the door I looked at the three men before me.

"Can I help you?"

One man stepped forward and I knew right away even though his eyes were different he was a vampire. " You can tell me where my daughter is?"

Jasper tensed beside me growling slightly. "She is far from you and will remain so."

One of the other men stepped forward his eyes glaring at Jasper. "Are you the one who is stupid enough to bond with my mate."

"That would be my brother who is destined for her an she does not belong to you."

"We'll see now where is she?"

The man who was her father stopped the other from advancing as he sniffed the air. "We don't need them she is this way."

The three men left at vampire speed. I turned to my family. "we must get to Emmett and Angel before the others do." With that we speed out of the house heading to the meadow that Emmett took Angel to.

 _ **Angel P.O.V**_

I leaned back from Emmett giggling. "You are something else you know that."

He growled playfully. "Oh really." He flipped us so he loomed over me bracing himself on his forearms " Now I have the upper hand."

I laughed as I leaned up pressing my lips to his. His chuckle warmed me as he leaned closer deepening the kiss. Thank goodness for the heightened abilities because he no longer had to be gentle with me. He groaned as my hand ran over his chest. It was exciting to know that I could make this tough vampire groan and shudder in pleasure. His lips moved from mine down to my neck gently nipping at the skin on my shoulder causing me to I moved my hand to his shot hair he was suddenly gone.

Getting up I see Emmett kneeling on the ground Damian beside him gripping his shoulder.

"No!" I went to move to him only to get grabbed and pulled away. I see Kameron and Torrian on either side of me. I fought their hold as I stared at the man who was my father. "Leave him alone."

Damian looked over Emmett before looking at me. "I don't know what you see in him. Kameron can offer you so much more."

I growled feeling myself shake in anger "It is my choice and I will never choose anyone other then Emmett know let him go."

I moved my hands to throw out when he called out. "Torrian how about you handle her hands."

The quiet one grabbed my hands forcing them together as they become colder. Looking down I saw my hands were completely encased in ice. Turning back I glared at Damian.

"What are you doing this for?"

He looked up. "You were promised to Kameron since before you were born. You are to do as you are told and I will not see any daughter of mine bonded to a vampire."

"That is a bit hypocritical don't you think. You don't want me bonding with a vampire and here you are a vampire yourself. Not to mention I am no daughter of yours. You gave up that right when you left me and mom."

"Let him go."

I saw the rest of the Cullen's arrive. Before they could move Torrian through out his hand and ice form around their feet and sharp spikes of ice formed close to their chest.

"No stop leave them alone." I looked to see Emmett shaking as if trying with all his might to move. "What did you do to him?"

Damian smiled "It is my ability. I can make anyone freeze I can even make sure they can't talk... The only downside is that is doesn't work on my family."

I glared at him. "I am no family to you. You are dead to me."

I saw something flicker in his eyes that is when Jasper spoke up. "If you want to save any relationship with the woman you call daughter don't force her into anything."

Damian glared at Jasper. "What do you know about that?"

"I can sense emotions and I can see how it is effecting you having her hate you. But all I can feel from Angel is hatred toward you. If you want that to change any let Emmett go and leave."

Damian looked at Emmett. "You may talk."

Emmett growled toward Torrian and Kameron. "Get the hell away from her."

I could feel the rage in me build and I could feel myself shake more. "This is your last warning Damian let him go."

Damian didn't answer he turned grabbing Emmett's head and began to lift till we heard the cracking. "NNNOOOOO!"

I could hear Carlisle yelling. "Leave my son alone."

I couldn't handle it anymore the only thing I wanted was to get Damian away from Emmett. Away from my mate. That is when I felt the pain.

 _ **Third Person P.O.V**_

The Cullen fought against the restrains as hard as they could not caring about the the spikes aimed at their chests. But the froze when they heard familiar growls.

Drew looked over. "Carlisle what are they doing her?"

"I don't know."

But they looked over to Angel who was shaking in anger making Damian look over at her. Something was changing and they had an idea about what. Angel began to shake so violently that Kameron and Torrian had to let her go.

Out of no where she screamed as her body changed causing her scream to turn into a howl.

There where Angel stood was a giant white wolf. Before anyone could blink she rushed over digging her teeth into the shoulder of the man who was her father. He screamed out in pain as Angel threw him to the side.

Emmett jumped to his feet as soon as he was able to move. But Angel stood in front of him glaring at her father. Torrian and Kameron joined Damian and the ice quickly melted around the Cullen's who rushed forward surrounding Emmett and Angel.

Edward glared. "I suggest you leave before she can no longer restrain herself and kill you."

Damian glared at the wolf. "I see you have accessed your mothers powers"

To everyone's surprise her voice rang out loud and clear. "Power or not you are not hurting my family. You are dead to me and no father of mine. So leave now."

Damian raised a hand."Angel."

She shook her head before tilting it back to release a loud howl. Looking back at Damian her eyes narrowed. "You're about to have more problems."

He looked at the others confused before more howls filled the air. Looking to the side they saw three more wolves emerge from the woods.

 _ **Angel P.O.V**_

As the other wolves emerged I turned back to my father making sure my body stayed pressed against Emmett's side. I could hear samiliar voices in my head.

 _"Another wolf?"_

 _"An how are they on Cullen land?"_

I looked at the wolves with a nod as they joined me beside the Cullen's. Turning back to the three unwelcomed people I snarled. "No leave this place and never come back."

Torrian spoke for the first time. "It is better we leave."

Kameron looked at his brother. "Are you serious?"

"I've kept quiet to long. Even I can see that she is better off here not to mention happier. An she is right." He looked toward Damian. "You have lost your heart. Mom and Dad only sent me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

That made me more angry. " Why didn't you help sooner?"

"He's my brother." He grabbed bother his shouder's shoulder and Damian. "But I promise you that with the help of my dad and brothers they will not bother you again... Unless they change."

"Only if they change will I ever consider talking to him again."

With a nod I watched as Torrian spead away with the other two in toe. Looking back at the Cullen's I lowered my head.

"I am sorry for causing all this trouble."

Emmett moved forward. "No it isn't your fault at all my love." He went to touch my head when the silver wolf beside me growled.

 _"Hands off leech!"_

I looked to the wolves. "These leeches are my family. Emmett is my mate... or as you would put it imprint."

I suddenly felt like I was exhausted as whined before laying down.

"What's wrong?"

Carlisle came forward. "I don't know. Sweetie you need to change back."

I whimpered as my head started to hurt. I suddenly had trouble talking. Edward thank goodness was there.

"She is having trouble changing back. It took a lot of her energy to do this big of a change and to hold her anger like she did it is taking a toll on her body. She is just so tired."

I looked up at the wolves who were there whimpering. _"How do I change back?"_

 _"Come with us we will help you."_

Edward stepped closer placing a hand on Emmett's shoulders as he ran a hand through my fur. " The pack said they can help her."

"No she isn't going with them."

Carlisle come forward. "Emmett she needs to change back and they are the best ones to tell her how to."

He looked down at me before placing a kiss on my furry head. " Let me know when you change back and I will come get you at the treaty line."

I looked up with a wolfy grin. "I love you Emmett." With a devious thought that had even the wolves laughing in my head I leaned over and licked his face causing him to jump back an the other to laugh.

"Really!"

With a laugh I watched as he and the other back away as the wolves moved closer to me. The black one standing in front of me as the other two moved to my sides.

 _"We'll get you back to La Push and help you change back."_

As I went to get up the wolves on either side moved closer so my body was wedged against theirs as we walked. I was thankful for their help because there was a time or two that I felt weaker that I had to use their bodies in order to stay standing,


	24. Learning Wolf

_**Angel P.O.V**_

I was panting by time me and the other wolves reacted the edge of La Push. I didn't understand why I was so tired. I couldn't help it I had to stop. With a whine I laid down. The two wolves on either side tried to use their bodies to make me stand.

 _"Please let me rest a moment. I am so tired."_

The black wolf came back before nudging my head with his nose. _" Come on we are almost there and I promise you can rest. We need to get out of the open."_

The silver one at my side pushed me with his body. " _Come on there will be food and a warm place to rest... You had the strength to save your imprint don't give up now."_

With a groan I stood on shaky legs the two wolves on my sides moving in to support me. One even using his head to keep mine up.

We walked for another three minutes before arriving at a familiar house. I looked at the house. I have been here before. I watched the black wolf got to the side before coming back a moment later as a man...

Sam? He walked closer before calling over his shoulder. "Emily bring me a blanket please."

I looked up to see Emily walk out handing Sam a blanket. "A new wolf?"

"Yeah an one that is friends with the Cullens." The way he said Cullens made me growl at him. He sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry."

He turned back to Emily leading her back inside.

I could feel my legs shaking, but before they could give out the grey wolf beside me tucked his head between my front legs shifting so I half laid on his back as I felt my vision start going black.

 _ **Sam P.O.V**_

I just lead Emily back inside when I heard Jared yell in my head. _"Sam!"_

I turned back to see the white wolf completely collapse. It would have fallen to the floor if Paul wasn't supporting it. Moving quickly I went over and helped them lower the wolf before covering it with the blanket.

"Go change back."

Paul and Jared moved away only to return a minute later. They moved to my side as we looked down at the wolf.

Paul squatted down looking over the white wolf."Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. What we do know is it is a woman."

Jared crossed his arms. "I thought females couldn't become wolves."

"She's not a real wolf. Her scent is different from ours."

A groan from the wolf made us look down. The wolf shifted and began to change back. I could hear the bone crack as she shifted back. But the person who was left in place of the wolf was not someone I expected.

"Angel!"

Paul knelt down touching her neck to feel her pulse. "She is unconscious."

I notice him took at something before grabbing the blanket and start to lift.

"Paul! Don't uncover her. You know how we shift back."

I watched as Paul exposed her shoulder. There I saw a strap of a shirt. "How did she shift with her clothing intact?"

I groaned as I felt a smack to the back of my head. I turned to see Emily cross her arms. "You can ask your questions later. For now get her in a lay her down she looked exhausted."

I saw Paul nod before picking Angel up blanket an all before following Emily into the house. Following the others I watched as Paul took Angel to the guest room and lay her down on the bed before we got kicked out of the room by Emily.

I sat at the table the boys around me.

Jared grabbed a apple taking a big bite before talking."So I am guessing that is her power. Changing into a wolf."

"I'm not sure we will ask her when she wakes up."

Emily returned an looked toward me. "You said her imprint is among the Cullen's?"

"Yes."

"Someone should call them to let them know she is changed back and once she rested she will return."

Paul clinched his fists. "Those leeches will get nothing from me."

I felt Emily's hand on my shoulder. "Sam if it was me would you not want to at least have some assurance that I was okay."

I sighed because I knew she was right. "Fine I'll call them." I knew when it came to Emily I couldn't really ever tell her no.

Paul looked up at me. "Are you serious? She is a wolf she needs to remain with us."

"She isn't one of us Paul. She is like Matt and Cassie and we know that every individual of their species has a different gift. Cassie herself can shift into birds and she said her brothers can change into wolves or even tigers. An as for who she is with she has bonded with a Cullen and for what I am told that is similar to an imprint so she belongs with her other half."

As I saw Paul was done talking I moved to the phone disliking the call I had to make. I dialed the number and it rang once before I could hear the head leach answer.

 _"Sam. How is she?"_

I could hear the others in the background asking the same thing. I heard the difference on the phone knowing that it was placed on speaker.

"She is fine. She finally changed back."

I could hear the one she was bonded to. _"Then why didn't she call. How is she? I want to speak with her."_

"That can't happen at the moment. She passed out as we got her in, only then was she able to change back. Right now she is resting she seems so exhausted."

Carlisle was back. _"She is resting now?"_

"Yes. Once she wakes up we'll have her back."

 _"Thank you Sam."_

" She'll call when she wakes." With that I hung up the phone before sitting back at the table as Emily sat come muffins down in front of us.

 _ **Angel P.O.V**_

I don't know how long I slept but as I shifted felt myself again. With a groan I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar room. Where was I? Getting up I see I was still in my clothes from when I was out with Emmett. Moving to the door I could hear the voices of three guys who sounded familiar.

I slowly walked out and down the hall seeing the group from La Push that I had met.

"Look who's awake."

I turned to see Emily smiling at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. A little confused but other then that I am okay."

Emily walked over wrapping her arm around my waist leading me to the table. I sat down and bit my lip a little nervous now I knew who these guys were.

Sam must of sensed it because he sighed looking at me. "There is no need to be afraid we won't hurt you. We brought you here to help you."

Before I could answer Emily pipped in. "Dinner time." She placed bowls and plates of food on the table.

Bit my lip waiting as the others filled their plates. "Are you hungry Angel?"

"Yeah." I made my plate and ate trying not to laugh at seeing how the guys inhaled their food so quickly. "Is your appetite connected with you being wolves?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah. Now the question I have I know you are like your uncle and I guess that turning into a wolf is your power?"

"Actually it isn't my power. I have telekinesis abilities."

Paul tilted his head. "Really? An what exactly is that?"

With a smirk I raised a hand toward Paul an he yelped as him and his chair raised off the floor a good three feet before settling back down.

"Thank i amazing."

Sam looked back at me. "So how can you change into a wolf?"

"I'm not really sure. The only things I can think of is I was told since my mother died I inherited her ability so maybe she could change into wolves."

Jared leaned forward. "Who was the vampire you attacked."

I growled at the thought of Damian. "At one point he was my father but he left me and my mother when I was little. He said the accident we were in nearly killed him and a vampire found him and changed him."

Sam hummed in understanding. "Well I can honestly say you handled yourself quite well with the situation. Though you only changed back while you were unconscious I would like for you to come back down so we can work on your shifting. We may be able to get you to shift and it not exhaust you."

I had to sigh thinking about the last 24 hours. "I think it was more to do with the last 24 hours then just the fight. I was already exhausted from the confrontation last night."

"What happened?"

"My uncle help a clan meeting and I was introduced to the two elder Draakul's apparently they are another powerful family. An things went south when the eldest said we had an arranged marriage of sorts. When Damian came in, Damian being the man claiming to be my father, he said I would do as I was told. So I fought with them before getting out of the house the only way I could. I jumped through the window. I ran to the Cullen's Carlisle treating me for the wounds. Then the altercation today. I am not surprised I was so tired." I smiled to the boys at the table. "But thank you for helping me." I looked to Jared and Paul. "An thank you two for practically carring me here."

They smiled. "No problem."

Emily stood up and took my hand. "come on it is getting cold and that outfit it not fit for the weather." She lead me into another room handing me some clothing. After she stepped out I changed quickly thankful for the warm clothes.

When I walked out the guys stood by the door. Sam had just kissed Emily before looking at me. "I told the Cullen's we will met them at the treaty line."

"Okay... Hang on what Treaty?"

"A treaty they made with our ancestors that says that they can not come on our land and they can never kill or bite a human."

"Oh. Okay."

I noticed Paul and Jared run out to the bushes before come back in wolf form. I looked to Sam who smiled.

"We figured to let you relax on the way. Paul said he will carry you if you are okay with that?"

I looked to the silver one who approached. I am guessing this was Paul as he ducked down I climbed onto his back and gently gripping his fire before looking at Emily.

"Thanks again Emily."

"Anytime now don't be a stranger."

"Alright."

I saw Sam's black wolf join us before he took off running Jared and Paul not to far behind heading into the woods.


	25. Mate of Solid Strength

_**Angel P.O.V**_

I held on tight to Paul's fur as he followed Sam and Jared through the woods. The one good things about my new wolf friends their body temperature was higher then mine so as leaned down over Paul's back I knew that the chill of the wind would not bother me. I heard Paul make a noise making me chuckle.

"Sorry Paul it is just a little cold an your warm."

I heard what sounded like a wolfy laugh. "Don't laugh you big oaf."

I felt we were starting to slow down so I sat up and looked around. "So this is all the pack's territory?"

I heard Paul bark in agreement. "Then thank you and your pack for allowing me to be on your land."

As we neared I saw a little bit of an opening in the trees. There on the tree line was the Cullen's waiting and watching. As the wolves stopped Paul knelt a little so I could slid from his back. Turning to the wolves I scratched Paul's ear before smiling at the other two.

"Thank you all for your help. An Sam I will come soon and take you up on the offer to teach me to control this.." I started to walked backwards waving to the retreating wolves before turning and running to my new family.

Strange enough Alice was the first to catch me in a hug. "Can I say you were a beautiful wolf."

I chuckled as Jasper walked forward wrapping his arms around me. "We missed you sister."

Everyone hugged me as I made my way to my mate. As Esme and Carlisle release me I finally stood in front of Emmett.

"Are you okay? Damian didn't hurt you did he." I ran my hand over his neck. I felt him shake a moment before we moved.

His arms wrapped around me lifting me in the air as mine went around his neck squeezing.

"I missed you."

I buried my head in his neck breathing deep. "I'm sorry I worried you."

I felt a hand on back looking up I saw Carlisle smiling. "We will see you two back at the house."

"Okay." I saw everyone leave allowing me and Emmett to be alone.

"You can put me down now."

"No. I don't want to let you go."

I chuckled raising my legs wrapping them around his waist. " Then I am yours my wonderful mate of solid strength."

He laughed before his lips found mine with a groan. If felt wonderful to be kissing him again. It may have been only a few hours but I missed him. I felt his hands grip my hips pulling me closer as his lips continued their assault against mine. He growled as my fingers dug into his scalp make a tingle shoot down my spine.

Pulling back I ran my fingers over his face. "You know that we are out in the open. The wolves my be watching."

He chuckled before placing a soft kiss on my neck. "The mutts better not be."

"Emmett stop calling them mutts. Remember I can change into one now."

He finally sat me down his hands running through my hair. "Come on let's get you back and I'll make you something hot to drink."

I sighed snuggling up against his chest. "That sound wonderful. A nice hot chocolate and maybe some movies."

He moved picking me up and putting me on his back. I giggled as as held him tight as he took off running. I could have run on my own but it was nice to just be this close to him after nearly losing him.

As we neared the house the sun was starting to set. The day felt like it had lasted a few days to me. We had barely walked through the door before Alice bounced forward smiling.

"I love your idea an one of the movies we have not even seen yet."

I laughed "Alice."

She pulled me from Emmett back and lead me upstairs Rosalie following. "We have everything ready." She stopped and looked back downstairs. "Everyone go get in your pajamas."

I was laughing the whole way to Rosalie's room. "Alice what is all this."

She looked over my clothing." Other then the dog smell I love that top and your boots. But here put these on and we will start this movie get ready." We quickly changed into our pajamas.

I chuckled looking at the others. "Alright Alice what is the plan?"

"You'll see." They lead me back downstairs to met up with the other Cullen's. An one other that made me smile.

"Bella!" I ran over wrapping my arm around her giggling. "How are you?"

She hugged me back before smiling. "I'm good. Alice invited me for your surprise movie night."

I squealed holding onto Bella's arms. "This is perfect."

Emmett walked up and wrapped his arms around me. "Love the dinosaur onesie."

" Hey it is in theme of our movies tonight. I know you have seen the first three but Alice aid you have not seen Jurassic World." (I know Jurassic World came out after twilight but I had to move it around a little to incorporate it. Not to mention it is what I am watching while writing this chapter.) I looked around smiling seeing everyone was in pajamas.

Alice smile. "Aright Bella got some things you will need and Angel I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I know how movies are for you so me and Esme made you a little room you'd enjoy. Now Close."

I pouted an close my eyes before feeling a large hand cover them. "Emmett!"

"No peeking."

I felt them lead me downstairs I trusted Emmett t make sure that I don't trip. I heard a door open before I was brought to a stop. I felt a small cold hand on my shoulder I knew it had to be Alice.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Open your eyes." Emmett removed his hand and I opened my eyes and smiled.

"It is perfect." I turned and ran up hugging Carlisle and Esme before hugging Alice. "Thank you."

Carlisle smiled. "You an Bella are apart of this family now an I want you both to feel at home here."

I giggled looking around. "Of course I feel at home. I'm with my family."

They smiled as Emmett walked up and kissed me. "Ready for movie night?"

"Yep." As Alice took pulled out the movies I grabbed Bella and pulled her down to the big couch at the bottom an smiled at the popcorn, candy, water and hot chocolate on the table. I sat down as she sat beside me.

Edward and Emmett came down and sat beside me and Bella as the others sat behind us. Me and Bella quickly finished our hot chocolates as the movie started.

I snuggled into Emmett looking up at the screen. This just felt right to me. I had my mate and my family and friends around me. The only thing that could have made things better was if Aunt Cassie and Uncle Matt were there.

I could feel Emmett's lips graze my hair I smiled looking up and kissing him before turning back to the movie.


	26. Let's Play Ball!

**_Angel P.O.V_**

The next few days pass without any problem. I kept my word and went to La Push the other day and worked with Sam an now I can somewhat control when I change into a wolf. But still have a ways to go before I am in complete control over it.

Other thing is at the moment I am living with the Cullen's. Aunt Cassie and Uncle Matt got called out to visit the Faye clan an would be gone almost a month. Emmett though loved the idea that I would be close for that time.

But at this moment I had just gotten ready for a nice game of baseball with the Cullen's. I followed the Cullen's who ran up to a clearing an we waited for Edward to arrive with Bella.

"So who's team will you be one?"

I smirked at Emmett. "Well I am thinking i'm gonna stick with Carlisle."

"Hey."

"Sorry Emmett."

He growled before rushing over and tossing me over his shoulder. "Why their team?"

He finally sat me down and laughed. "Because they have Jasper and Carlisle."

I looked over to see Jasper twirling his bat around his hand. But my attention was caught else where when I saw Edward drive up in the jeep.

As he and Bella got close I hugged her. "It's good to see you Bells. So how did Charlie take meeting Edward?"

"Alright..."

I smirked. "Something awkward happened didn't it?"

"I'll tell you later."

Esme walked up putting her arm around Bella. "I'm glad your here we need an umpire."

Emmett put his arms around me kissing me before smiling. "She thinks we cheat."

I pushed on his chest moving him away. "I bet you do cheat."

Esme moved Bella over to the home base. "I know you cheat. Call them as you see them Bella."

"Okay."

I giggled standing next to Jasper as the others made their way out to the field. Alice on the pitchers mound Edward out in the field an Emmett in the field warming up as if heading into a fight. I smirked to jasper coping Emmett making him laugh.

"It's time."

Carlisle nudged me. "You go first Angel."

I grabbed the bat and walked to home plate looking toward Alice." Let's go pixie."

Alice smirked before pitching the ball. I was worried I couldn't keep up with the Cullen's but I tried . With a grunt I swung the bat surprise when hit it. It soared fast into the woods. I didn't hesitate in running the bases.

"Slide home Angel. Slide."

I did what Carlisle said and slid my foot hitting home plate. But when I looked up I saw Esme had the ball touching my foot. We looked to Bella.

"Your out."

I pouted before standing. "Awe man. Come on Bella."

Carlisle patted my arm before stepping to the plate. I watched as Alice pitched and Carlisle swung and hit. I couldn't help but to laugh as Emmett and Edward jumped in the air to catch the ball only to slam into each other.

I stood with Rose smiling as Jasper stepped to the plate. "I have a feeling our team will win this game."

She laughed as Jasper hit the ball. Emmett climbed a tree catching the ball before throwing it back.

"I may be on the opposite team but my monkey man looked sexy doing that."

Emmett heard me because he looked over an winked. Rose moved to the plate as Jasper came to stand beside me. I put my arm around him. "Don't worry big brother I am sure you'll kick ass the next round."

He chuckled. "Thank you ma'am."

"STOP!"

We all looked toward Alice who looked worried. I felt Jasper grab my arm and we all rushed to Esme and Bella.

"They were leaving when they heard us."

Edward grabbed Bella."Let's go."

"It's to late."

I moved to Emmett a little scared. "Emmett what's going on?"

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close whispering in my ear. "Nomad's"

I looked up biting my lip. "Human feeders?"

He nodded before pulling me over to stand between him and Jasper. Jasper looked to me. "Calm your breathing. You have no scent to us so the same should be for them. Just try to calm you breathing an don't bring attention to yourself."

"I can try to mask myself." I looked to Edward. "I'll try to do the same for Bella if I can."

I took a deep breathe and remembering my uncles training I masked myself as best I could before turning my attention to Bella. It was harder and taking more focus to do so. I heard Carlisle whisper.

"Her heartbeat is gone but her scent is there. Don't do to much don't over exert yourself."

I nodded looking up as we stood together watching the three figures get closer. I could see he held the baseball. I lowered my head and looked up through my lashes hoping they don't notice my eye color.

As Emmett's hand tightened on mine a cold sensation went up my arm and spread through my body. It reminded me of when I turned into a wolf. I knew whatever it was was probability my mothers powers surfacing to help me again.

The three figure stopped in front of us. I could see the difference in the eyes. Where the Cullen's eyes were gold these three had bright red eyes.

"I believe this belongs to you."

The middle guy was dark skinned and with dread locks threw the ball to Carlisle who caught it.

"Than you."

"I am Laurant." So that was dreads name. "This is Victoria." He motion to the woman with the fire red hair. "An James." The last one was built with long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. Something about him worried me. An how he was staring at me and Bella didn't help.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family."

"Hello." It seemed like dreads was trying to seem polite but I had a feeling that was only for show.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have cause something of a mess for us."

"Our apologize we didn't realize the territory had been claimed. "

"Yes, well we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

Dreads looked at blondie. "Really?" Was it so weird that not all vampire wanted to hurt people.

"Well we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

Red smirked. "The humans were tracking us but we lead them east. You should be safe."

I looked at the ground trying to concentrate to continue to mask myself and Bella. It was simple to mask myself but I had never tried to mask another and it was taking more energy then I thought.

But to make matters worse was when Drew clapped his hands together. "Well I think we can handle that."

The damage was done my focus was broken an I felt weaker. But the bad news, neither myself or Bella were masked anymore and I looked up noticing blondie looking at me and Bella, I closed my eyes taking a deep breathe thinking back into when I changed into a wolf. I had to protect my friends and family.

As the others laughed and moved away from each other me and Emmett stood with Bella and Edward. A glance of Edward an you could see he was reading blondie's mine.

Emmett's arm wound around my waist an started to leas me away but stiffened when we felt the wind. " You brought a snack!"

We all moved at once rushing to Bella and standing with Edward.

"A human?"

Carlisle tried to defuse the sitution. "The girl is with us. I think it's best if you leave."

When the three red eyed vamps didn't move something in me changed. The tingling feeling I had earlier was back and it spread through my body as I took a step forward to stand my Carlisle.

"It would be wise you heed his warning. We do not offer second chances. An I'm sure you'll want to see another 300 years."

Dread looked at me his eyes wide as if in fear before touching blondie's shoulder. "I can see the game is over, we'll leave now." He pulled on James. "James!"

James looked at me with a hiss before straightening pulling he red head close kissing her temple as they left. I watched with narrowed eyes at the retreating forms of the bad vampires.

"Get Bella out of here. Go"

In the corner of my eye I noticed Edward take Bella to Emmett's jeep.

"Angel!" I heard Emmett call me but my mind was still on the bad vampires who i knew would cause trouble. "Angel!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder turning me to look at Emmett who jumped back. "Angel's your eyes!"

Carlisle rushed forward and gently cupped my face looking at my eyes. "How is this possible? Angel how are you feeling."

I looked up confused. "I am fine other..."

"Other then..."

Jasper stepped forward. "You are feeling very protective."

I nodded. "I am worried that they would hurt my family an it is my fault."

"Your fault?"

I clinched my eyes shut as the guilt spread through me as I felt like I was weak and not physically. "If had just kept my concentration and kept me and Bella masked James would have thought we were like you."

I felt hands on my face turning me into a large solid chest I knew all to well. "Angel look at me."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Emmett who looked down at me with so much love it made her chest swell. "You are of no fault. You did something you have never done before and you were doing quite well. "

"But I didn't keep the mask I let Bella and myself get put into danger. Now I have a feeling that this James is going to cause trouble."

Emmett leaned down and kissed me pulling me closer. "You didn't put anyone in danger. If anyone is to blame it is these nomads"

Carlisle looked around. "We need to get back to the house."

With a nod I made to follow Carlisle when Emmett picked her up and held me against his chest. I sighed knowing that with everything happening he would want me close. He ran following the others as Jasper ran at our side. They were definitely trying to protect me.

My arms tightened around Emmett's neck as my heart raced. I had a feeling that the next few hours would be crazy. I just hope my family stays safe.


	27. Be careful

**Angel P.O.V**

We arrived back to the house within minutes. Emmett sat me down as he turned to Carlisle.

"We should check the perimeter of the property."

Jasper nodded. "I agree."

Esme walked forward and took my arm. "Well I am taking Angel inside."

Carlisle kissed her cheek and I winked at Emmett as we made our way inside. When Esme stopped I looked up there in the living room stood dreads.

Without a second thought I let go of Esme an threw out my hand slamming the vampire into the wall and holding him there.

"Guys we have a visitor." No sooner had the words left my mouth the others were there. Jasper and Drew stepped to my side and crouched. Emmett moved behind me his hands on my waist as if to move me within a seconds notice.

Carlisle stepped forward looking at me with a nod. Understanding I lowered my hand and dreads settled back on his feet his eyes never leaving me. Carlisle seeing this stepped in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you."

Drew growled. "Warn us? Or scout out the place."

"Warn I'll have no part in this game of James."

"Game?"

"The human and the girl with the strange eyes." He moved in order to look at me. "Eyes in which are no longer shinning gold but a brilliant blue."

Emmett moved putting me behind him. "What does he want?"

"He know that both the girls are not one of us. He said the other one's blood was nearly singing to him. He said her blood would be most delicious." He moved around the house looking the males moving to keep him in sight. Emmett had moved to the side and within a second dread stood before me. "An this one."

Emmett shot forward grabbing him by the throat. "Stay away from her."

"I mean no harm I give you my word."

Emmett sat him down away from me. Dreads kept his eyes on me. "Something about you caught his eyes. An after feeling your powers I can understand now."

"Why?"

"He said he has a friend who is as powerful as a vampire but who isn't one. He would joke about how they would share prey. There is a fire in you that caught James's attention."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

"I am interested in the way you are living. I think I'll head up north to the other clan. I want no part in this."

Carlisle nodded "I understand. Allow me to show you out."

As we walked into the foyer Edward and Bella came through the door. Edward stopped and hissed causing Carlisle to step forward.

"He came to warn us."

"I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years... And the woman, Victoria, do not underestimate her." He looked at me once more before leaving the house.

Esme came back downstairs handing me a bag. When did she leave to pack a bag?

"Come on." Emmett took my hand and we followed the others into the garage. As the boys moved off I stepped beside Bella taking her hand in mind trying to give her what strength I could.

"I've had to fight their kind before, not easy to kill."

Emmett moved toward Jasper. "But not impossible."

Drew smirked at his brother. "We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces. "

i leaned my head against Bella's squeezing her hand as I listened to Carlisle. "Never relish the thought of killing another being, even a sadistic one like James."

"What if he kills one of us."

Edward looked up. "I'm taking Bella and Angel and heading north."

"NO Edward James knows... wait why Angel?"

"I read James's mind. He wants Bella because she smells good but there is something about Angel that entrails him. He wants to take her and study her seeing what abilities she has."

Emmett clinched his fists growling. "He'll not touch her."

Alice moved forward. "I'll take Bella and Angel. Jasper and I will run them south."

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Yes." She took Bella's hand an pulled her to the car

I turned to Edward and glared. "You need to be nicer to your sister. Alice has the best intentions because at least she has some sense."

Edward sighed. "Angel please don't get involved in something you do not understand."

"I understand perfectly Edward Cullen. You forget who you are talking to.. Just go easy on her because I agree."

"Agree about what?"

I smirked and looked him straight in the eyes and let my mind answer. _You an Bella are beautiful as immortals._

His eyes widened and I turned moving to Emmett who was putting my bag in the trunk of the car. "I had this Angel. I don't want to be without you."

I moved and wrapped my arms around him. "Emmett I love you. Just get this guy soon so I can come back home. Come back to you."

His hands moved up to my face cupping my face . "Please keep yourself safe my angel."

I leaned forward and kissed him before sighing. "Please me careful my mate." He pulled me closer and his lips slanted against mine in a hard kiss.

Pulling back he kissed my forehead before stepped to his jeep as Carlisle came forward and hugged me. "We'll have you two home soon."

"Thanks Papa Carlisle."

Settling into the car I moved to set beside Bella our hands finding each other in comfort as Jasper sped out of the garage. Bella laid her head on my shoulder an I laid my head on hers. "Don't worry Bella they will be fine. We'll be back soon." Even trying to reassure her my hand tightened on hers.

"We will get through this together."

She sighed. "Together!"

I looked out the window and bit my lips to keep from crying when I saw the car speed past the sign saying 'Welcome to Forks'. I was leaving my home yet again. An yet again running from someone who wanted to hurt me

But as I watched Jasper and Alice hold hands I made one promise to myself. I was no longer going to be the victim if I can. I wanted to me strong and strong is what I will be.

With that determined thought I closed my eyes holding onto Bella as we both drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	28. Hotel Jail

**Angel P.O.V**

As i finally felt myself start to wake I felt that we were no longer in the car because we were not moving but I felt softness under me. With a sigh I opened my eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. Where were we?

Getting up I fixed my clothing an left the room. I found Jasper and Alice sitting in the small living room with Bella sitting to the side.

"How long was I out?"

"A while. We figured you needed the rest."

Alice stood moving over and hugging me. "Well I'm heading down to get you guys something to eat."

As she left the room Bella stood and walked into the bedroom without a word. I moved over sitting with Jasper.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"No but they will call us when they get a chance."

With a sigh I laid down sitting my head in Jasper's lap and curling into a ball. "I miss him Jasper. I hate I can't see him or be near him."

I felt Jasper run his fingers through my hair. "Do not worry you will be with Emmett again soon I promise."

"I know but I can't help the worry."

Alice came back in a platter in her hands. She sat it down on the table and moved over to me moving my hair out of my face. "You need to eat something Angel."

"But I don't want to."

"Please if you can eat maybe Bella will eat a little as well."

I sighed knowing I couldn't win an argument with her. Getting up I grabbed the platter and moved into the bedroom were Bella sat with a pillow in her arms as she stared at the wall.

"Bella."

She looked over and I could see the same worry I felt. Sitting the tray down I sat down and wrapped my arms around her.

"They will be okay. Our mates are strong."

"Are you not worried?"

"More then you know. But I have faith that this will work itself out."

She sighed an I moved to grab the food tray. "Come on Bella we must keep up our strength."

She ate slowly an I quickly ate before standing an gathering my clothes. "I'm going to shower real quick."

"Okay."

Biting my lip I went into the bathroom and turned on the water and letting the steam fill the room. Quickly undressing I stepped under the steam and closed my eyes as my mind ran through the last 24 hours. I can't believe everything that has happened. Why did the nomads has to pass through? I hated being away from my family. I missed Emmett more then anything and I missed Papa Carlisle and Mama Esme.

With a sigh I finished an quickly got dressed drying my hair as I walked out. Bella wasn't in the bedroom anymore so I figured she was with Jasper and Alice. I moved to join them when I heard them talking.

"She sees the course people are on, while they're on it. If they changer their minds, the visions change."

I moved to Bella's side looking down watching Alice as she drew.

"So the course the tracker is on now will lead him to a ballet studio?"

We all turned looking at Bella as Alice spoke. "You've been here?"

"I take lessons as a kid. The school I went to had an arch just like that."

Jasper looked up worried. "Was your school here in Phoenix?"

"Yeah." Before anything else was said her phone rang. She quickly answered. "Edward?"

As she walked off to talked to Edward I moved to the couch to sit with Jasper and Alice. Alice moved and wrapped her arms around me holding me close.

"Don't worry Angel Emmett will be fine."

"I know I am worried about Bella now. If you saw him here in Phoenix then he learned something."

Jasper frowned. "Like what."

I bit my lip my mind running a mile a minute. If James was here were was Victoria, and how did he know to come to Phoenix. It wasn't a coincident that he is making his way here. To a place where Bella had lived.

"Angel!"

I looked up to Jasper. "What are you thinking?"

I bit my lip sighing. "Maybe this isn't just a coincidence. What of the woman Victoria. She is still around Forks. Is there anyway that she could have gotten information about Bella's past."

Jasper hummed as he looked over the table. "It is possible but where would she get that information."

"Many places I guess the police station may have information about Charlie. But for Bella the school would have information on where she went to school before coming to Forks. Is it possible that Victoria may have somehow accessed those files?"

"You could be right."

Bella returned and looked over to me. "Edward said he and Emmett are coming to get us then we will go somewhere else as the others continue to hunt."

Jasper got up and Alice looked over. "Go get your things together we will go check out so we can go meet the others.

As Jasper and Alice left I went to the room with Bella packing our clothes. I had just zipped my bag when Bella's phone went off.

"Hey mom I'm glad you got my are you doing home?"

That made me frown. Here mother wasn't suppose to be home? I guess whatever she said to Charlie it made her mother worry.

"Calm down everything is fine. I'll explain everything later...Mom are you there?"

I moved closer I could see the worry and fear grow on her face. "Don't touch her. don't"

I grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. _"You can still save your gonna have to get away from your friends can you handle that."_

"Where should I meet you?"

 _"How about your old ballet studio. An I'll know if you bring anyone alone. Poor mommy will pay the price for that mistake."_

I couldn't be quite any longer. "She isn't going anywhere near you alone."

I heard James chuckle. _"This must be the one with the strange eyes. I was lead to believe you went another direction but I am please you two are together."_

"Oh me are together and you are not hurting anyone."

" _If you want Bella's mother to live both of you will come to the studio and do not bring any of your little friends. An hurry before I get to hungry and decide to snack."_

The line went dead and I turned to Bella. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Angel it is my mother."

"I know an I am not saying we won't save her but we need help."

"Angel you can use your abilities please... I'll leave a note so they know where to go."

I groaned before grabbing my jacket. "Come on lets go kick some nomad ass ad save your mother."

Bella quickly wrote a note and we moved to the living room leaving the note on the top of Alice's bag before quickly leaving.

Getting a cab we made our way to the location of possible death. I sighed thinking about Emmett wished I could have kissed him one last time. But I knew one thing no one was going to hurt Bella. I will do whatever was necessary to keep my best friend safe.

When Bella's hand latched onto mine I squeezed her giving her what comfort I could.

One the cab stopped we got out and stood looking at the building a moment before turning to each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?"

"It's my mother."

"I know but what I mean is I could go in by myself. I have powers!"

"No we do this together."

"You got it." With that we made our way inside.


	29. Old Enemies Return

_**Angel P.O.V**_

I followed Bella inside as we made our way to the side. Walking in I looked around see all the mirrors and remembered Alice's vision. Hopefully with out decision to come here she will see that and it will have them here faster.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you?"

"Mom!"

As Bella took off I followed at a slower pace. Something was wrong but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. As we neared it sounded like Bella's mom was talking to someone. As Bella opened the door I growled. It was all on a TV and we were both tricked. Evil chuckling had be turn keeping Bella behind me.

"That's my favorite part. You were a stubborn child weren't you."

As he moved closer I growled curling my hands into fists. HE moved forward running his fingers down Bella's cheek then turning to touch my face.

"An then there is you so interesting. Your eyes are now blue."

"Bella's mother was never here!"

"Sorry." He grabbed both my and Bella's necks pinning us to the wall before moving forward and running his nose down my cheek then neck. "You have no scent. I wonder if your blood will taste good."

"My mother was never here?"

James chuckled. "Sorry you really made it to easy. So to make things a little more interesting I'm gonna make a film of our time together." He moved away pulling out a camera. "I borrowed this from your house hope you don't mine." He opened the camera. "And action... Oh this will break Emmett and Edward's heart."

I shook with a growl as Bella huffed. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Oh but they do. Their anger will make a far more interesting sport then their feeble attempt to protect you two."

I growled talking a step toward James. "You are sadly mistaking if you think I need them to protect us." With that I threw out my hand sending James flying back. "Run Bella." I pushed her in front of me as we ran for the door.

I felt my heart stop when a strong grip grabbed my shoulder throwing backward. I groaned looking up to see James throw Bella into a pillar.

"Beautiful very visual dynamic."

With a growl I got up an speed to Bella pushing James back. "Stay the hell away."

He smiled as he tilted his head. "So you are one of them."

"One of who?"

He just smiled but the next line made me freeze. "Don't tell me you are still ignorant."

I turned looking at the new comer. I felt myself shake in anger and fear. My throat vibrated with a growl. "Tanner!"

He moved beside James and smiled. "Well, well angel. It seems like you know more then we last met." When I growled my body shaking. "There is something different about you."

James smiled. "She was with another of my kind. One who feeds on animals and not humans."

"Really."

I took a step forward. "I've been through the void Tanner and I know everything. There is no way for you to hurt me anymore."

"Oh I don't know. How about I pay a visit to your vampire friend. Or maybe I'll have fun with the beauty you are protecting."

"Stay the hell away from her."

Tanner moved closer smiling as he lifted a strand of my hair smelling it. "I'll make you a deal. You come with me and my buddy James here and we will leave her alone."

I looked to see James smirking at Tanner. "I would but for the simple but for the simple fact I know you don't keep your word." Grabbing his arm I threw him away before throwing out my hand I sent him and James flying back before turning to Bella trying to pick her up to get out.

"Angel!" Bella's scream came a second before I was grabbed and threw into a mirror it shattering around me.

I pulled the shard from my arm looking up as I heard Bella's scream. I saw Tanner had snapped her leg and James laughed.

"Get away from my sister!"

I stood letting Sam's training flow through me knowing that it was the only way to save Bella was to change. Tanner and James looked to me as my growls grew as my body shifted.

I growled toward James and Tanner as the latter pulled out a curved knife. My body vibrated in anger I recognized that knife very easy. It was the knife he had used to kill my mother. He took a step closer.

"Well, well it seems someone got their mothers powers! Powers that were suppose to mine... Worry not after I kill you I will get the powers and become the heir apparent."

I growled an before he could move I jumped forward and bit into his arm making him cry out. He dropped his knife an I saw James rush me. Turning I bit into James's shoulder biting down hard. Throwing my head I tossed James away from me. Sneaking a peek at Bella I saw her moving toward the door slowly. I only had to keep their attention on me till she was safe or until the others get here.

I turned intending to jump on Tanner when a sharp pain erupted in my side. Whining I looked down and saw Tanner had grabbed the knife and said knife was in my side. Feeling weak I fell to the floor surprised I have not changed back yet.

"Not as strong as you think." He kicked me in the side and I heard a crack. Then proceeded to kick me in the face. I whimpered at the pain feeling my vision start to darken.

He leaned down smiling. "Say goodbye sweet Angel an know you have failed at everything."

He kicked me in the face again an then everything went black

 _ **Bella P.O.V**_

The pain was unbelievable and I could feel my heart pounding. I could hear the growls coming from Angel who tried to protect my but who was thrown away. Both men moved their attention to me before Angel stood

"Get away from my sister."

I watched as her growled and her body shook. Both men moved their attention to her as her shaking got worse. But what surprised me was in a blink of an eye she turned into a pure white wolf. I watched Tanner pull a curved knife moving toward Angel.

"Well, well it seems someone got their mothers powers! Powers that were suppose to mine... Worry not after I kill you I will get the powers and become the heir apparent."

Before he could move closer Angel jumped biting into his arm making my cry out. James ran forward to help but Angel pulled away and sank her teeth into his shoulder. I tried to pull myself toward the door as I heard a wolf whine.

Turning I saw Tanner had drove the curved knife into Angel's side. I froze as the wolf Angel fell to the floor.

""Not as strong as you think." I sobbed as he kicked the wolf.

"Leave her alone, please!"

James walked over grabbing my his fingers digging into my throat. "What your precious little friend give up."

I sobbed as Tanner taunted Angel. "Say goodbye sweet Angel an know you have failed at everything." He kicked her again and she stopped moving.

"Why are you doing this? Angel has done nothing."

Tanner walked forward I flinched back at the blood on his shirt. James held me still as Tanner grabbed my face making me look at him.

"You call her your friend but do you know what she is?"

"Yes she told me she is Sekkari."

Tanner laughed before lifting my hair sniffing it." I can see why James likes your scent it is quite good." He smiled again his shiny green eyes seemed to almost glow. But he must have been expecting something because he frowned.

"You see Angel is special. She is the heir apparent of the Sekkari. When I killed her mother Marielle it was either she be with me or die either way I would take control of the clans."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well she choose well. She has a mate now."

He growled. "She is mated?"

I smirked. "Yes she has a mate and he is a vampire and not any vampire he is the strongest one there is."

James laughed "I saw the one of who she speaks of he is not as strong as she thinks."

Tanner smirked to me before turning to James. "Have your fun. I have some work to do." I watched as he moved toward Angel grabbing the scruff of her neck.

"Please leave her alone."

Tanner didn't listen an he dragged Angel out of the room as I felt James move closer to me. " You should be more worried about yourself."

With that he tossed me into the mirror causing me to cry out.


	30. Pure Fear

_**Emmett P.O.V**_

We ran as fast as we could following both Alice's vision and Edward's scent. He was faster so I knew he would get there first. I just pray that both Angel and Bella are okay. I was so scared for my mate. I hated that she was away from me and I wasn't there to protect her and my little sister.

Jasper called over to me. "Don't think that, fear will cloud you."

As we entered the ballet studio we jumped the rail and I took in the scene quickly. Edward had James up against a pillar and Bella was on the floor injured.

Moving forward me and Jasper grabbed James as Carlisle appeared.

"Son enough. Remember who you are. Bella needs you. Your brothers will handle him."

We pulled him to the side I took hold of both his arms looking to Jasper. "Start the fire, get the floorboards."

Jasper ripped up the floor tossing it into a pile starting the fire as he came over and grabbed ahold of James.

"Alice."

We held him as Alice pounced and ripped his head of before tossing it into the fire. Jasper and I proceeded to rip him to pieces and throw him in. As his body burnt we turned to see Edward pick up an unconscious Bella.

I looked around the room. "Where is Angel? Alice you said you saw her here!"

"I did see her but I don't know what is going on."

There was chuckling from the side, we turned to see a man walk up. "Well, well you must be the famous Cullens?"

Edward gently passed Bella over to Carlisle before turning and growling at the man. "Tanner!"

As the man smiled I joined my brother growling at the man who had hurt my Angel." Were is she?"

Tanner smirked before turning his shinning eyes toward Alice. I notice his eyes swirl a moment before Alice's jaw went slack and she took a hesitant step forward.

Jasper flitted over to Alice standing in front of her as she shook her head coming back to the present. Tanner chuckled. "I see you are not as easily compelled just like little fallen Angel."

I took a step forward. "Where is she?"

He didn't listen he looked toward Bella in Carlisle's arms. "You know James was right her blood was sweet."

Edward went to move forward before Tanner smiled. "You move and Angel will die."

Edward froze seeing the truth in his mind. Tanner looked toward me. "I am guessing that you are the vampire who bonded with her."

"What of it?"

He smirked before pulling out a metal canister. Opening it he took a drink before moving closer. I could see now that there was a thick red liquid.

"You see vampire I have a dilemma. You want your little girlfriend back but me, well I want her dead so I can assume my rightful place as leader of the clans."

I glared. "Well that is something you will never get."

He shrugged. "Your right. I like messing with her and this encounter was just to easy for me. So to have more fun I'll let you know. She is in the other room about to die. Now I will see you later."

I moved closer. "Your not going anywhere. As much as you have hurt Angel I would gladly remove your head and let you join your friend back there."

I saw something flicker in his eyes before Edward yelled out. "Emmett move!"

I jumped to the side but I was to late. His had tossed the contents of the canister at me. It covered my shirt.

He smirked. "Enjoy your girlfriends blood." He flitted out of the building. I looked down at the blood on my shirt. This was a lot of blood is Angel okay.

Carlisle handed Bella back to Edward. "Get her to the hospital right now we will look for Angel."  
As he left we flitted through the building.

It took us all of two minutes before Jasper called us from the basement. Going down I froze at what I saw. There was a pure white wolf with a knife sticking out of its side.

Carlisle moved forward,. "She is alive.'

"Why hasn't she changed back?"

I looked her over. "I don't know."

Alice moved forward. "The knife. Remove the knife and she can change back."

I pulled off my shirt that already had her blood on it and handed to Carlisle and I gripping the knife and pulled it out.

The change was instant, as soon as the knife was out she shifted back. I hissed at the bruises I could see on her face and neck. Not to mention the ones I could see under the torn shirt.

Carlisle moved forward pressing my shirt into the wound on her side. "Emmett keep pressure on this and we need to get her to the hospital quick" With that we took off toward the hospital as I told Jasper to call Drew an have him reach her aunt and uncle. They needed to know what had happened.

 _ **Matt P.O.V**_

I sat down my glass looking over at Damien in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Damien looked down in shame. "Yes. I am so sorry about what happened. I want to be able to go an apologize to Angel but I don't want her to be uncomfortable."

"Why the change?"

Maisy smiled from Creighton lap. "When they returned we reprimanded them both. We made Kameron go to the village and to community service without abilities to learn. But he ended up getting more then what he bargained for."

I looked over to Kameron who has a cute little red head in his lap. "I was helping repair a roof when I saw some men messing with Marian and when I helped her there was something about her that drew me in. I know understand the pull that Angel felt with her mate."

Damien sigh. "An lets just say Marielle pulled me into the void in order to knock some sense into my ass. I now realized that when I became a vampire and left my family that I started loosing my humanity because I was giving up hope. But something happened when I left the void. I feel more like I did before I turned."

Cassie laid her head on my shoulder. "Well it is up to Angel to spend time with you. But we can see the changes in you already."

Before I could comment my phone rang. Pulling it out thinking it was either Angel or Charlie I answered.

"Hello."

 _"Matt."_

"Esme Cullen?"

 _"You and Cassie needs to get back now."_

I stiffened. "What happened?"

 _"Angel is in the hospital."_

Damien took the phone turning on the speaker. "Why is she in the hospital?"

There was a pause on the other line. I sighed and spoke into the phone. "It's fine Esme. I'll explain later. But what happened."

 _"A nomad came after her and Bella and the nomad called in help... Tanner"_

I shot up grabbing my jacket. "We're on the next flight out." I hung up the phone slipping my jacket on.

"Matt may I accompany you to check up on her."

I looked him over seeing the frown lines around his eyes. His posture though was proud I could see the slight slump of his shoulders. Not to mention the slight tremor of his hands.

"Come on Damien. But make sure to have eaten before we get to the hospital."

"Of course." He flitted to grab his things as me and Cassie ran to the car Damien right behind us. Speeding as much as I could we made out way to the airport.

As we boarded the plan I held Cassie praying my niece would be okay.


	31. Hospital

_**Emmett P.O.V**_

I sat beside Angel's bed her hand held in mine as my head rested on the bed. I heard the door open but knew by the scent it was Esme, Carlisle, Drew, Rosalie and Alice. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up Esme was rubbing my back looking at Angel. I looked over to Carlisle who had taken over as her main physician.

"How is she?"

He lifted her shirt to look at her side an gave a small smile. "Though it is taking longer for her healing to finish she is healing nicely and a little faster then a human. I should be able to take out the stitched tomorrow. Other then that she seems to being doing better."

"Then why has she not woken up."

Drew moved forward leaning on the foot of the bed. "Remember Emmett when she first shifted she was so exhausted. It could be she was just tired, that coupled with her body healing she may be sleeping so everything can heal more easily."

I looked down and placed a gently kiss on her hand. Alice moved forward sitting a small bear with a military uniform beside her gently placed her arm around it. "Jasper is so fustrated he can't be here for his little sister. So he wanted to send her something so she knows he is thinking of her."

"How is he doing?"

"Other then being fustrated about not being able to be here he is okay."

Rose walked forward sitting the vase full of flowers beside her bed. "I'm sorry I can't stay Emmett but I wanted to leave this."

He smiled. "That's fine Rose don't make yourself uncomfortable being around all this blood.."

She nodded and she and Esme left leaving Drew and Alice standing beside him as Carlisle finished giving Angel another shot of pain killer.

Alice froze looking off in the distance and the next moment Edward was in the room.

"What is it?"

"Her Aunt and Uncle will be here in 3 minutes but they are not alone."

I stiffened. "Who?"

One looked from Edward told me the answer. I stiffened standing and facing the door crouching ready to jump on the bastard as soon as he came through the door. Carlisle's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"If he is coming with her Aunt and Uncle then something must have changed. Hear him out first." He looked to Alice. "Do you see anything happening?"

"No just them hurring here."

Edward stood stright. "I hear them... He is only worring if she is okay. He is telling himself that he can't loss her. He had scenarios going through his mind if something happened to her he would distroy himself. He is also blanning himself for he pain he had put her through in the first place."

Carlisle looked to Edward. "We'll be fine if you want to go be with Bella."

"Both Renee and Charlie are in there with her so I figured I don't need to be there at the moment."

The door opened in Matt and Cassie rushed in to Angel's side as Damien slowly entered the room. I stood in front of Angel fist clinched growling softly at him.

"What do you want?"

Damien sighed before looking right at me. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay and to apologize to you."

Edward moved to my side. "He's telling the truth."

Damien stepped forward." One thing about the void is a bonded Sekkari if powerful enough can pull another in. Or share the void vision with another.. Lets just say my mate and Angel's mother drug me in there and gave me hell."

I couldn't help the smirk that was quick to come up. "If she is anything like Angel I am sure you still have the scares."

I saw in amusement Damien try not to smile. "Your know Angel quite well."

"Not everything but enough to know she is perfect."

Damien moved forward and patted my shoulder. "For that I am happy she is bonded to you."

Alice looked up. "Not a 2 weeks ago you tried to kill him what changed?"

Damien sighed. "The reason why I was so heartless during that time is I didn't have my humanity."

Carlisle walked closer. "Humanity?"

Damien sighed. "When a Sekkari losses their bonded mate to death we become depressed for a time but our bodies learn to adapt to the pain, almost numb it. But for a Sekkari to willingly leave their bonded mate it can do horrible things to the one who left. Apparently when I was turned and willingly left Marielle and Angel it did something to me and over time it stripped away my humanity. But when Marielle pulled me into the void she did something and restored it somehow. When I woke up I felt nothing but pain, loss, and remorse for what I have done."

Edward looked over to Angel before turning back to Damien. "He is telling the truth."

Matt looked up. "So tell tell us what exactly happened and how is Angel doing."

Carlisle spoke first. " Well as to how she is doing she is coming along well. She is healing and resting comfortably."

Cassie sniffed before looking up." But how did she get like this?"

I stood by her head and moved the hair out of her eyes. "There were nomads passing through Forks. We were reckless. Decided it was okay to go play baseball thinking they had passed but they heard us an joined. They were called James, Laurant, and Victoria. James got Bella's scent and started hunting her. But he knew Angel was different that made in interested. So Jasper and Alice hid with Angel and Bella in Phoenix while we hunted but he found his way there somehow..."

Cassie looked around. "Does that mean Bella is here as well?"

"Yes she is in the room across the hall her parents are in their as well... But I don't know what happened but he called Bella telling her he had her mother and she and Angel were to meet him."

Edward sighed. "According to Bella Angel tried to protect her but they were joined by another. The one who she calls Tanner." The three Sekkari stiffened at the name. "Angel shifted into a wolf to protect her and Bella but Tanner stabbed her before taking her out if the room."

Carlisle frowned. "What is strange was he had a container of her blood. He drank from it before tossing it at Emmett before escaping."

Damien growled and Matt groaned. I looked back an forward. "What?"

Damien scowled. "Tanner drinking her blood gave him a momentary boost of power. That is why he was able to get away from you."

Alice moved forward raising her hand a little. "I have a question Tanner called her the Heir Apparent. What does that mean?"

Matt looked toward Damien who nodded taking his seat close to Angel and Matt stood. "You see among the Sekkari there are three main clans almost like royalty as you would say. The Grady's" He looked to Damien. "The Drakaal's... And the Wyatt's. Each clan has a head of family. I am of mine Angel's mother was of hers. You see it is the first time in all of Sekkari history that two head of clans become bonded and have offspring. Angel being the only child makes her heir to both the Wyatt clan and the Grady clan. If Tanner can kill her through the ritual and absorb her powers he will become the leader of the clans. But her being as strong as she is will become a leader. "

He looked over to Angel then up to me. "That was the reason we were away we had to talk with some of the others clans to let them know and to make a decision."

That worried me a little. "Decision?"

Matt looked to Damien and Edward growled. "You knew! Your knew the whole time about the arranged marriage."

I growled glaring at Matt. Matt looked ashamed. "I will admit at firsts when my sister conceived Angel we were excited and we arranged with the Draakul that she will marry Kameron or Torran being they would be the one to take over their clan. But as soon as she was born I found I could never make her do anything. So I fought the few clans who were trying to push this arranged marriage. At one point we were worried that the clans would force her when the threat of Tanner appeared but then she found Emmett."

He looked at me. "There is no one better for her to bonded with them someone I know who will love her and take care of her."

Edward frowned. "What about Torran and Kameron. You two may not have the thoughts of forced marriage but to they?"

Damien looked up smirking. "Torran said he could never see her as more then a sister an as fr Kameron well a week after we left he was in the village when he saved a human girl from some bad men. When he took her home fr Maisy to help heal he felt the mating pull. They have not bonded yet but it is only a matter of time."

I sat on the couch beside the bed and looked over at Angel. "I wish there was someway I can talk to her. Just sitting her and seeing her sleep is driving me nuts. I haven't heard her voice in a while and I miss it."

Damien got up and moved to sit beside me. "That is the bond. You two need to hear or see each other or the want and need will start to eat at you..." He looked toward Angel an sighed. "I made a promise Emmett and I have to keep it."

"What promise?"

"Marielle promised that when I meet you again I had to bring you into the void to meet her."

I swallowed. "The void? To meet Angel's mother?" I could hear my family laughing under their breath."How?"

He moved a little closer. "I just have to take hold your arm."

I looked toward Edward silently asking him if Damien was telling the truth. When he said it was looked back at Damien. "Go ahead."

He grabbed my arm. "Close your eyes and get comfortable."

I laid my head back and closed my eyes as I felt his hand start to vibrate and that feeling moved into my body. The sensation moved up my arm and into my chest before spreading into the rest of my body. It wasn't unpleasant but it felt strange. But when I thought it would turn bad the vibrating stopped and I felt a pull on my long dead heart.

It almost felt like I had fallen asleep and was dreaming. A one second I was in the hospital and the next I am in the magical looking forest.

Before us was a arched bridged over a stream that was extremely clear. Looking up I saw a woman on the other side of the bridge.

As she turned to smile at us I recognized a familiar face behind her.

"Angel!"

Forgetting that there was others here I raced toward her grabbing her tightly in my arms holding her breathing in her scent. "Oh my love I missed you."

"I missed you too Emmett."

I closed my eyes and barred my head into her neck breathing her scent in as I let my body relax after so long without my mate.

"You must be Emmett Cullen... Or at least you better be after holding my daughter like that."

I looked up at the woman and quickly saw that were her had gotten her fathers eyes everything else was her mothers. I swallowed.

I guess it is time to get to know the in laws. Fun.


	32. Meeting the Family!

_**Angel P.O.V**_

I smiled at my mother as she told me about how she had knocked some sense into the man who is my father.

"So is he more like the man I remember?"

She sighed. "Yes or he will. I don't know how long it will take for the clan bond to restore him fully."

I looked down at my dress covered stomach as it tingled. "How long will it take to fully heal?"

"Another hour or two at least enough where you can wake up." She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "I am sorry you have had t go through what you have my dear."

"It's okay. As you said before what doesn't kill us only make us stronger."

Before I could say anything else I noticed the sky shimmer a bit. "What was that?"

Mom smiled. "It seems like we are going to have a visitor."

She turned and looked toward the bridge. I looked an gasped.

"Angel!" Emmett broke into a run coming toward me wrapping me up in his arms.

I felt like crying. I missed him so much. I wrapped my arms tight around him holding him closer as his head moved to my neck taking a deep breathe. " Oh my love I missed you."

I giggled. "I missed you too Emmett." As he took another deep breathe I felt his body begin to relax.

"You must be Emmett Cullen... Or at least you better be after holding my daughter like that."

We looked toward my mom an I chuckled at Emmett's sudden nervousness.

"Mom this is Emmett Cullen. Emmett my mother Marielle Wyatt Grady."

Emmett nodded his head and held out his hand. "Mrs. Grady or is it Mrs. Wyatt?"

"Call me Marielle sweetie."

I looked past mom to Damien and I stiffened. "Just because you have your humanity back doesn't mean that I forgive or trust you."

He nodded his shoulder sagging a bit. "I understand and I expect nothing less. What I did to you and your mate was unforgivable. But I will do everything within my power to earn your trust back."

I sighed remembering something mom said. "Okay you my earn back my trust."

Emmett's arm slid around my shoulder and I moved to his side cuddling close to him.

Mom moved forward smiling. "Now young man tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything. Everything. What were you like before your turned and after."She smiled. "But first lets all relax."

I gasped because out of no where lounges appeared.

Emmett sat down pulling me down lose to him. Damien sat with mom on the other side. I rested my head on Emmett's shoulder. His arm tightened around my shoulder as I felt his lips touch my hair.

Mom smiled at us. "So Emmett what it your story."

He sighed before beginning. "My name is Emmett McCarty I was born in 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tenneessee. My family is a bid Scottish- Irish type family. Growing up I worked with my older brother on the railroad. I am ashamed to say I wasn't always the best. I was a gambler, drinker, and womanizer toward the end. Me and my best friend Drew who is now my adopted brother went out camping to scout some new hunting territory. It was that weekend that while hunting we were mauled by a large bear. Both Drew and I were dying when a vampire approached. It wasn't one of us he was dead set upon finishing us but Rosalie found us. She is Drew's mate. She saved us, carrying both me and Drew back to Carlisle who changed us... We both quickly adjusted to the animal diet."

He looked down at me before looking back at mom. " I unlike my brother Drew I have had problems with the diet. I have slipped twice in my time."

Mom leaned forward and touched Emmett's hand. "It's okay Emmett though you may think I would think badly for you for something like that I can see the remorse in your eyes at the mention."

She leaned back against Damien. "You sound like a nice young man Emmett and I am happy that Angel is bonded to you. Now we haven't much time. Angel will be waking up soon an when she does you two will head back."

I looked to mom. "But mom I want to stay a little longer and spend more time with you."

" I know but remember you can always enter the void when you want."

"Alright."

The sky began to lighten up a little. "What is that?"

Mom smiled. "That is you about to wake up... Oh an Damien what your face."

Before I could ask something I felt something pull me out of the void.

 _ **Edward P.O.V**_

It was quite fascinating that at one minute I could read not only Emmett's mind but Damien's as well. But the moment they entered the void I could no longer ready either of their minds. I looked over to Alice who had sat beside Angel holding her hand.

Carlisle sat his clipboard down as he looked at Angel. "It appears she will be waking soon."

I let my mind wonder to the next room checking in on Bella and her family. But the thoughts of some in the hospital made me stiffen.

"Edward?"Carlisle moved over to me. "What is it?"

I tried to listen to the group of people everyone was noticing but their minds were cut off. I hated not being able to read them.

"There are four people comeing this way. I can't read their minds but I can see them through others. I can see they have shining eyes like Angel but different colors."

"Are there here for trouble.

I frowned. "I don't think so they face shows that or worry."

"Be on guard but do not start trouble."

There was a knock on the door and I turned half crouched as Carlisle opened the door. "Can I help you?"

I could a woman answer. "Is this the room of Angel Wyatt."

"It is I am her doctor how can I help you?"

A male voice had me stiffen. "You can help by stepping out of the way and letting us see our niece."

I moved closer so they got a glimpse of me. "If you are here to cause trouble then you can leave."

One of the woman looked at Carlisle her glowing green eyes taking him in then looking toward me. "It's fine Donovan they are only protecting her. They care for her as if family."

I saw the men's stance relax before Carlisle opened the door to let them in closing the door behind them.

The two men where as large as Emmett both standing a good over 6 foot and both were bulked. I tried again to look into their mind but it didn't work. Why could I not read them. I turned my attention to the two women.

They reminded me so much or Alice. Being so small but I had a feeling that they could pack a punch. I tried to read them as well but still got nothing. Then a thought crossed my mind. Why didn't Alice see them coming? Was it the same reason I couldn't read their mind.

The blonde groaned. "Alright dude enough with the probing. You are not getting through and it is just rude."

That caught me off guard. "I haven't the clue of what you speak of."

"Yeah right. I can feel you push through our minds trying to break the barrier. I am sorry to say that will not happen till I allow it."

Carlisle hummed in thought. "Your power must block others."

"Actually I can temporarily cancel powers though for us I can block our minds... Let me introduce myself. I am Donovan Grady this is my brother Keegan and..."

One woman skipped forward holding out her hand. "I'm MaKayla."

The other one skipped forward holding out her hand. "I'm Mackenzie."

"But you can call us Kayla,"

"And Kenzie."

Oh my god there were two more Alice's. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen, this is my family Alice, Carlisle, Drew and my bother Emmett."

Keegan looked over toward Damien. " You were right Kenzie he is in the void."

Carlisle crossed his arms."Grady? So your?"

"Yes Damien is our brother..."

Kayla growled looking toward Damien. "A brother who let us believe he was dead."

Kenzie leaned against her sister. "Not to mention a niece he let us believe was also dead. Until the council told us what had happened with Tanner."

A groan from Emmett had me turn. "Emmett?"

 _ **Emmett P.O.V**_

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see not only my family but four other people. "Edward?"

"It's fine they are Angel's family."

I got up and moved toward Angel smiling when Alice moved to let me sit.

"Damien Merrick Grady! What the hell were you thinking to make us think both you and Angel were dead."

I turned to see the woman of the group glaring at Damien."Ah Edward who are they?"

"This is Angel's uncles and aunts from her father side. Donovan, Keegan, Kayla, and Kenzie."

As Damien stood up Donovan grabbing him by the shirt. "I could just throttle you for the worry you have put us all through. DO you have any idea how hard it was for us. Thinking not only have we lost our brother but our niece as well. Why Damien?"

He looked ashamed. "I didn't have my humanity. I am sorry."

Before anything else was said a groan from Angel had out attention. I looked down and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself."

She looked around almost nervous at the people. "What s going on?"

I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Well since I had to meet the mom how about you meet your aunts and uncle."

"Really."

Damien sighed. "Yes. Angel this is your uncles Donovan and Keegan no bigger pain in my ass then anything else. Then your aunts, McKayla and MacKenzie."

Her aunt skipped forward in a manner that reminded me to much of Alice it wasn't funny. They leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Call me Kayla."

"And me Kenzie. I hope we can be more then aunt and niece maybe,"

"Even like sister."

Alice moved forward smiling at the two women. "She'll see you like sisters sooner then you think."

Kayla grinned. "That is wonderful we have..."

"SO much to do then."

I could no longer hold my laughter at how these two would always finish each others sentences and I swear they and Alice could be triplets.

Angel looked to Carlisle. "So how long will I be here?"

He smiled. "About another day then you can leave. Plenty of time for the dance."

She chuckled. "Like I am going, haven't been asked. "

I turned and gave her my evil smirk. "Angel will you go to the dance with me?"

"Hum. Let me think about it." I growled and leaned forward kissing her lips before pulling back. "Okay. Okay you talked me into it. Yes I will go to the dance with you Emmett."

Before I could say anything her aunts and Alice were at the bed.

Kenzie was jumping in place. "Well a dance there is much to do we need to ..."

Kayle, "Get you a dress and..."

Alice, "Most importantly..."

The three girls looked at each other before turning to Angel speaking at one. "Makeovers!"

Angel groaned before looking around the room. "Aw hell someone save me!" We all laughed as the three girl put their heads together and began talking animatedly about dresses, hairstyles, and makeup.

 _'Thank god I am not a woman ,_ but even now these three were scary _,' why are small women so scary?'_

I could hear Edward laugh at my thought.


	33. Prom

_**Angel P.O.V**_

I wanted to scream. I couldn't believe I let Alice, Kayla and Kenzie talk me into this. I sat in an uncomfortable chair in front of Alice's vanity as they did my makeup and hair. I swear I much rather be battling Damien then letting these three torture me with feminine products.

"Alice how much longer?"

"Angel it won't take but a few more minutes."

I pouted as she put gloss on my lips. "But it's been over two hours. Hell it took you three an hour to decide about my hair."

Kayla put her hands on her hips. "It is important that my niece looks her best."

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes letting them finish their work still worrying about my sanity for allowing this. As I let my mind slip i thought back to this last month. After leaving the hospital I moved back home though I had as you would say I had a drawer her and Emmett has a section in my closet.

After nearly losing each other we didn't want to be to far away. But an added bonus and head ache my aunts and uncle came to forks to live. They are currently staying in the house with Uncle Matt and Aunt Cassie. They went as far as to get jobs at the police station with Uncle Matt. Charlie jumped on the change to hired the "strong young men,". As for my two new aunts, well they decided they would finish out their senior year of high school... again.

They said they didn't want to be far from their niece and their new fashion sister Alice. When Emmett, Drew and Jasper would come over to play video games Alice and surprising enough even Rosalie would go off into the twins room. A room I refuse to step foot into because of all the pink and purple.

"Okay you are done."

I went to turn but Kenzie stopped me. "No first you need to get dressed."

"Please tell me you guys didn't go crazy."

"No."

As they pulled out a large garment bag I groaned. Why did I agree that I would wear a dress tonight. When they pulled the dress out I froze. I was quite pretty. They moved forward and helped me into the dress. I can't believe I was actually wearing a dress.

Alice stepped back an smiled. "Don't look so surprised."

"Sorry Alice it is just that you being you I would think it would be a lot worse."

"Well don't worry. I know you would hate a big puffy dress and be uncomfortable in something that hugs your curves, but I remember you telling me about the dress you wear in the void and figured if you have any dress it would be a goddess style dress."

I smiled biting my lip. "Thanks Alice... Now the scary part. Please tell me you are not making me wear big heels."

Alice gabbed a box. "Actually they are heels but since you don't wear any these are smaller and thicker heels not even an inch and they go perfectly with the dress." The heels she pulled out reminded me of something from Cinderella. The were clear heels with diamond hearts.

"Okay Alice I will give you that, they are nice."

She leaned down and helped me slip the shoes standing and taking my shoulder. "Alright ready to look."

"Yeah..."

Kayla rubbed my arm. "No need to be nervous."

They turned me to the mirror and I gasped. "Oh my god you guys are miracle workers." I have never seen myself look beautiful.

"Alright now to head downstairs for pictures and to let everyone see out masterpiece."

She handed me a small clinch purse and I took a deep breathe as we left the room and headed downstairs. At the living room door the girls stopped me before anyone could see me.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen shall we introduce the new and stylish Angel."

Biting my lip I walked around the door and heard many people stop breathing. Looking up I would see not only the Cullen but Uncle Matt, Aunt Cassie, and my other uncles as well as Damien.

Emmett was the last person I looked at. i saw him swallowed as she slowly stepped forward. "Angel you are breathtaking." He took my hand and brought it to his lips. Before looking over his shoulder. "Carlisle."

Carlisle walked forward and handed Emmett who boxes. Emmett turned back smirking handing me the smaller box. Confused I opened the box gaping at the sight of the necklace.

"Emmett..." HE stopped me with a gentle kiss before taking the necklace an placing it around my neck. "Your going to spoil me aren't you?"

"Yep." He proceeded to put a flower around my wrist.

Suddenly there was a flash I turned to see Aunt Cassie, Esme, and Kayla with cameras. Esme smiled. "Pictures."

Emmett chuckled as he pulled me to the side and began to take pictures. I lost count on how many we took then I had one with my Uncle and Aunt then with my Aunt then Uncles then with Emmett's siblings. I surprised Carlisle and Esme when I asked to have a picture with them but my explanation was...

"You are family as well and I want pictures of everyone." What really surprised me was when Damien walked up and asked if he could take a picture with me. In the last month he had been here he had tried to win my trust back and slowly I was starting to trust him.

"Of course you can have a picture."

I posed for a few picture with him before Emmett pulled me away as us and his sibling walked toward the door. I smiled back. "See you guys later!"

We walked outside and piled into the vehicles making our way to the school turning heads as me, Rosalie, and Alice walked in.


	34. Sequel

The story had now reached the end of one installment. The following stories are posted.

 _ **Solid Strength (Twilight)**_

 _ **Wavering Strength (New Moon)**_

 _ **Strength of the Heart (Eclipse)**_

Now if you want to see what the characters look like you can always check out my book on Wattpad I have them published there as well, under the username jessfairy88


End file.
